Yo,Nessie Cullen
by pr1ncessaBlack
Summary: Soy Renesmée Carlie Cullen Swan,pero preferiría otro nombre menos rimbombante. Odio estar improntada,quiero conocer, ser libre,libre de vampiros histericos y lobos improntados,pero...Es jake de verdad mi hombre perfecto o prefiero huir con alguien mas?
1. Nessie Loft

PD: Nada de estos personajes es mío sino de Stephenie historia en cambio es pura imaginación mía.

Reviews!

**1.-Nessie Loft**

Acabo de cumplir los quince años humanos y me siento más grande que cualquiera de esta familia, y me siento más preparada que mi mamá a ésta edad para irme, hacer mi vida y disfrutar.

Estoy harta de vivir bajo la mirada ávida de mi padre, estoy cansada de que Alice haya encontrado la forma de ver mi futuro a escasas horas de que ocurra y no me puedo escapar, ni intentando ser impredecible, no puedo estar ansiosa frente a Jasper porque entonces adivinan lo que tramo cuando percibe mi estado de ánimo y mucho menos puedo pensar con libertad porque papá está ahí escuchando mis pensamientos, mis sueños y mis fantasías.

Aborrezco mi vida, no poder salir con los chicos de mi edad porque soy rara, _diferente _a los demás. Mi piel no brilla como la de los vampiros comunes, pero hasta mi nombre es raro, no podía ser simplemente Renée o Esme, Rosalie o Alice, no podía ser Carly…La terca de mi madre tenía que juntar los nombres más raros y hacerlo aún peor. Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, y nadie me puede contradecir que hasta el nombre de telenovela más barato se escucha más bonito a mi lado.

A veces, sólo espero estar en sueños, dormir profundamente e imaginar estar lejos de aquí. Sé de sobra que papá escucha lo que sueño y aunque muchas veces hayamos peleado por mi privacidad, vivo con vampiros y la libertad no es una garantía que se pueda justificar. Es como la manada de Jake, Todos escuchan y todos sienten, están comunicados y eso es frustrante. Tal vez sea eso por lo que me siento tan apegada a él, porque nos parecemos. Sinceramente, no lo quiero como él a mí, no me siento ligada por la impronta, sólo por el respeto mutuo y la consideración de quince años a mi lado.

Pero quiero vivir, llorar, comer palomitas, ir al cine con muchos chicos y probarme vestidos por mi cuenta, no que Alice y Rosalie me vistan dos veces al día y se pasen otras dos horas peinándome los rizos. Quiero salir a cazar osos y pelearme, poner a prueba mi fuerza y sangrar, oler mi sangre, rasparme y caerme…Pero no puedo, soy una semi-vampira tan protegida, que hasta el aire a veces me parece ajeno, a excepción de cuando logro escaparme como hoy y sentarme debajo de éste lindo abedul frondoso en cualquier época del año mientras el agua cae por la pequeña cascada. Cuando hace calor, me zambullo en el agua helada y me quedo durante horas flotando, maravillada por la suavidad de ésta linda cascada y el sonido tan armonioso al chocar contra mi cuerpo, cómo mis rizos se enredan entre las ramitas y toda yo dejo de oler a mí misma y me vuelvo una chica cualquiera mezclada con la terquedad de la naturaleza.

Adoro las gotas rebeldes que llegan hasta la orilla llena de pasto y mojan mi falda beige que hoy Alice se esmeró tanto en elegir y yo echaré a perder, no por rebeldía, sino porque no se me permite conservar mi ropa por mucho que me guste, mi tía odia verme dos veces con la misma prenda y yo diría que las quema para que no las pueda volver a usar, aunque eso es un poco exagerado, me parece factible conociéndola.

Entonces, sólo cuando el agua fría me hace cosquillas en las plantas de los pies, recuerdo quién soy: Nessie a secas, sin un nombre rimbombante o un futuro protegido por vampiros histéricos.

Shh…Oigo ruidos, al parecer el suave murmullo de las patas ágiles de un lobo que me siguió, _¡Maldito Jake!_ Pensé mientras me ponía de pie y echaba a correr con todas mis fuerzas en la dirección opuesta. Lo que más horror me da, es pensar que _Ellos _encuentren mi lugar secreto y ahora ya no tenga a dónde huir, escapar de mi realidad y sentirme como una pluma al aire, sin dirección y _libre_.

Libertad…Adoro ser libre, aunque sea cinco minutos al día, al mes, pero la sensación de no pertenecer a un lobo improntado o a vampiros, es maravillosa.

Soy Renesmée Cullen, aunque desde niña ideé un apellido especial, tanto o más que toda mi vida junta, y a la vez, tan sencillo como quisiera ser toda yo, ¿y por qué no?, empezaré por mi nuevo nombre; Nessie Loft.


	2. Escapar

N/A: Nada de esto es mío, sino de Stephanie Meyer, sólo la historia me pertenece, tanto como mi propia vida. Disfrútenla 

REVIEWS!

**2.- Escapar**

Renesmée Carlie Cullen…Todos los días es lo mismo, subo a buscarte para ir de compras y no encuentro nada, la cama vacía, ni una nota…Suerte que tu papá oyó que ibas a escabullirte y no nos preocupamos tanto… ¿Pero… y si te hubiera pasado algo malo? ¿Sabes lo mal que Bella ha estado?... Esme y Carlisle no salieron de caza, sólo para esperar a la señorita, tal vez se dignaba a aparecer en una de éstas... Jacob ha estado fuera de sí, estuvo a punto de convertirse en lobo para irte a rastrear, Leah y Seth han peinado el perímetro sin encontrarte… ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Tú no eras así… Oh vamos Nessie, tú sabes que tiendo a exagerar cuando siento que puedas estar en peligro…

_¡BASTA! _Estuve a punto de gritar cuando todos los Cullen me recriminaron por escaparme, _lo único que consiguen es hacer que me duela la cabeza y marearme,_ yo no soy una vampira que escucha sus bajos susurros ni piensa con tanta rapidez, soy semi- humana y semi-vampiro... soy inteligente, capaz de cuidarme por sí sola y ustedes no me dan la oportunidad.

¿Pero qué especie de oportunidad puedo esperar si vivo con un lector de mentes que peor aún es mi padre y una especie de novio- amigo imprimado que no se aparta de mi lado? Claro que cualquier chica moriría por tener un chico como Jacob para cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos las 24 horas del día los 365 días del año. Pero el problema es que no conozco a ninguna chica que no sea Alice, Rosalie o mamá, así que tampoco estoy muy segura de cómo se comporta una chica con su novio, o su pretendiente, o con amigos, no sé que es tener amigos, aparte de Emmett o Jasper, los más divertidos y comprensivos de mi familia.

De hecho, hay veces que comprendo a Leah, una de las otras pocas chicas que conozco, sin embargo ella es muy seria, esconde su aún duradero amor por Sam, el jefe de la manada. Y cada vez que entra en fase, es como si una espina se le clavara en el corazón cuando oye los pensamientos de Sam… acerca de Emily y su amor incondicional. Pobre Leah, realmente la compadezco, pues aunque intente mentirme, sus ojos reflejan el dolor de no sentirse pertenecida a nadie, no grata en ningún lugar.

Recuerdo cuando conocí a Emily, fue algo incómodo pues ése día Leah y Seth decidieron hacer acto de presencia… Estábamos cenando apaciblemente, Rachel y Paul, Quil y Claire, Jared y Kim, Sam y Emily y Jacob y yo. En ése momento, entró Leah y cuando nos vio sentados, rompió a reír, nos llamó de cursis y mequetrefes a buenos para nada, sin embargo, a mí me pareció que todos los insultos iban hacia Emily pues sólo se limitó a agachar la cabeza conteniendo las lágrimas mientras Sam se apoyaba en la mesa y comenzaba a temblar. Fue Jake quien calmó la situación, de un golpe se paró y cargó a Leah, ni siquiera Seth hizo intento alguno para defenderla, al contrario, parecía avergonzado de la actitud de su hermana. Nos quedamos quietos, esperando a que algo pasara… Y pasó que a lo lejos oímos un aullido lastimero, lleno de amargura y dolor acompañada de un gruñido que denotaba autoridad.

Mientras nos quedamos estupefactos esperando el regreso de Jake, Sam dejó a un lado a Emily que lo abrazaba mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro desfigurado. A mí en lo personal me pareció que ella exageraba un poco para que no la dejara y fuera en pos de Leah, y las cosas se salieran de control. Y Sinceramente ésa actitud me pareció de los más indicado, pues una vez, Embry me contó que la Clearwater hizo una de sus escenitas, y, como Sam no pudo controlarse aquélla vez, salió corriendo detrás de ella y de un golpe le quebró cuatro costillas y le fracturó el tobillo, si en ése momento no hubiera llegado Paul a interponerse entre el ovillo que ahora era la loba y Sam, quizá habría acabado con la chica sin poder contenerse, peor aún: sin _querer_ oponerse… Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando pensé en un lobo gris muerto por su propio macho alfa. Entonces entendía a Emily y su miedo a que Sam perdiera el control, no tanto por su propia vida, sino por la de la misma Leah. Maldita y a la vez bendita impronta, si no fuera por eso mismo, Sam ya habría machacado a Leah de un momento a otro…

Sin embargo, Leah es dura como el granito, figurativamente, porque ella no es un vampiro, pero en sus sentimientos, ha sido inquebrantable y muy, muy valiente. Lástima que ella me desprecie tanto sin conocerme, claro que no lo hace intencionalmente, pues Jacob se daría cuenta, habría problemas y uno que otro rasguño, y también porque las leyes lupinas prohíben lastimar de un modo u otro el objeto de la impronta de su hermano licántropo. Benditas leyes, pues si no, Emily ya habría sufrido más de lo que sufre diario.

-¿Nessie?- Brinqué al oír mi nombre y casi salgo corriendo si hubiera sido la voz de Jacob o Rosalie- Vamos, sé que estás aquí, puedo olerte y oigo el sonido de tu corazón.

_¡Vaya!_ A veces olvido que todos cuantos me rodean son súper mega sensibles a los sonidos y el olor.

-¿Sabes Seth? Es lo malo de haber nacido en una familia donde son hipersensibles, hay veces que lo olvido- No molesté en correr hacia él o indicarle donde me encontraba, pues en menos de tres segundos estaba a mi lado, sentado como si se hubiera pasado la vida a mi lado.

-No huyas chica vampiro, sabes que de aquí no puedes escapar, muahaha- sonreí muy a mi pesar mientras fingía atraparme con unas garras.

-Buu- Contesté sin poder contener mi risilla musical.- Eres tan horroroso que asustas de verdad- Aseguré mientras ponía mis manos en la boca en señal de asustada. –Aunque después de un tiempo te acostumbras.

-Supongo que sí, vivir entre hombres lobo y vampiros no crea un buen criterio entre lo feo y o horroroso.- Apuntó el chico mientras me sonreía.

-No es por ser descortés, querido amigo, pero…- Callé de golpe, si lo que habían hecho era mandarlo a espiar, se habían equivocado de persona, porque cada vez que le tocaba a Seth irme a buscar, se desviaba de su camino, o simplemente me ignoraba. Por eso era el que mejor me caía de todos, también era el más joven y eso lo hacía más simpático de muchas formas.

-No, nadie me envió aquí, vine solo, en serio Ness, si quieres huir, deberías aprender a ocultar mejor tu olor.- Contestó retomando el hilo de mis pensamientos –Y por no decir que te encuentras en el tejado, eso lo hace aún más fácil. –Agregó haciendo que olfateaba como perro.

-¿Entonces porqué subiste si nadie te mandó? Digo, el macho alfa está allá abajo acabando con las provisiones para la tercera guerra mundial, tú pudiste acompañarlo.

-Pues, en realidad no lo sé, escuché la mega pelea que tuvieron –Admitió avergonzado- y pensé que tenías razón, no eres una muñequita de porcelana que debe estar encerrada todo el día en su casa, cierto que pareces una muñeca de porcelana- Agregó- pero no es para que te traten así, mereces conocer la vida. Tus padres y tíos han ido a la secundaria y universidad un millón de veces, no veo porqué tu no puedas ir, digo, no eres una neófita ni idiota. Creo que si puedes dormir profundamente mientras los vampiros rondan por tu casa, será más fácil enfrentarte a una horda de adolescentes con hormonas.

Comencé a reír, esperanzada y a la vez aliviada de que por lo menos, alguien me comprendiera. Entonces, sin pensarlo, le toqué la cara y visualicé una escuela, parecida a la de La Push, chicos y chicas riendo y jugando en el recreo, platicando, saliendo de compras o al cine, haciendo la tarea y viendo a los profesores dar clase. Seth brincó un poco cuando lo solté, normalmente no estaba acostumbrado a mi contacto.

-En serio necesitas salir- Murmuró más para sí mismo que para mí. –Creo que puedo persuadir a Bella para que te deje salir con Jake…

Bufé. _Genial_, salir al cine con Jacob. A veces su compañía me hartaba, se debiera o no a que él quería estar todo el día pegado a mí, pero de verdad me fastidiaba.

Seth me miró de reojo, dudando- O puedo pedirle que salgamos Alice, Jasper, tú y yo éste viernes, ya que Jacob tiene que hacer su ronda en La Push…- me confió en un murmullo.

-¿Tienen que ir Alice y Jasper?- Pregunté con terquedad, pero claro, no se puede obtener todo en esta vida, y menos cuando se tiene todo… Mi amigo me miró torciendo los ojos, la respuesta era más que obvia; Sí. Seth se marchó al cabo de unos minutos, dejándome sola y mis fantasías. Ése chico me caía muy bien, era sencillo y muy agradable, quizá hasta con una pizca de discreción. También debo admitir que me agradaba, pero no tenía un criterio muy fijo acerca de la belleza fuera de vampiros y hombres lobo.

Ya era muy noche cuando me percaté que había pasado casi cinco horas sentada abrazándome con fuerza las piernas, estaba un poco entumecida, pero no me moví. Sentí frío y luego mucha comodidad mientras iba cerrando poco a poco los ojos, me había quedado dormida en el tejado, estaba consciente de ello, por eso cuando me moví y me sentí calientita y en un lugar mullido, desperté.

Estaba en mi cuarto, en la cabaña y la chimenea estaba encendida. Seguramente Jake me habría cargado hasta allí. _Rayos_, hoy iba a escaparme, pero estando en esta casa era imposible, era tan pequeña y acogedora, que realmente me era difícil alejarme.

Aún así hice el intento. Cogí un par de ballerinas, me puse unos jeans limpios y un sweater azul muy afelpado. Caminé descalza y me deslicé hasta la puerta. Si aún no habían salido a mi encuentro seguramente se debiera a que estaban "ocupados". ¡Qué suerte!

Caminé sin rumbo fijo alrededor de media hora hasta que estuve segura que mi rastro se confundía en muchas direcciones. Y eché a correr como desesperada. Casi olía el agua dándome la bienvenida, la tierra y las hojas verdes mojadas por el sereno. De un salto cubrí la distancia y estuve a punto de sonreír, pero me quedé congelada. Había alguien ahí.

-Leah- Jadeé

-Hola, Renesmee- Dijo ella.- Vengo en son de paz, no soy quién para criticar tus escapadas, ni me interesa darte un sermón acerca del bien y el mal.- Aseguró- Vengo a platicar, solamente eso. Creo que a ti y a mí nos hace falta presencia femenina distante a la familia.

Me senté a su lado e intenté sonreír amigablemente.

-¿Chocolate?- Me ofreció una bolsa llena de pasitas cubiertas de chocolate. Tomé una y me la pasé, al fin y al cabo, Carlisle me había retirado la sangre hacía varios años, y como la sangre de animal me resultaba intolerante, decidí adaptarme a la comida humana.

-Yomi, yomi. Mejor que la sangre animal- Comenté mientras tomaba un puñado de pasitas.

-De acuerdo contigo.- Y ambas reímos.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que no me desagradas, en lo absoluto. Pero me es difícil explayarme con todas las personas. Tú sabes cómo sufrí por lo de Sam, cuando me dejó y todo eso.- Asentí con la cabeza- Y también déjame agregar, que es difícil encontrarte…Ayer estuve a punto, pero huiste. Apuesto a que pensaste que era Jacob, o venía con una misión de seguridad a nivel vampírico… Pero venía a platicar. Lamento si te asusté. –Negué con la cabeza mientras comía. -Realmente soy dura, porque a mi modo de ver las cosas, me quedé sin nada, sin el posible amor de mi vida y como punto muerto en la genética. Soy tan impredecible en mis actos, que no puedo organizar mi organismo. Jamás podré tener hijos. Ni creo en la imprimación para mí.

Ésa es una ventaja, jamás tendré que usar anticonceptivos- Soltó una risa seca- o preocuparme por no haberme cuidado…En el caso que encuentre a alguien a quien amar. Verás, Sam y yo fuimos el uno para el otro desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, cuando era niña él solía acompañarme a casa, leerme algún cómic y prepararme algo de cenar mientras esperábamos a mi padre que venía del hospital, porque Seth acababa de nacer.- Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y ella no la paró.

Entonces, lo acompañábamos a comprar pizza y comíamos los tres juntos. Así fue un tiempo, incluso aunque Seth y mi madre ya hubieran regresado, nos gustaba salir los tres juntos. Después vino la muerte de su padre. Fue muy duro para él. Habíamos crecido un poco y los ancianos veían inevitable que nos enamoráramos, pero tampoco lo impedían, pues sería una alianza exitosa de dos grandes linajes. Recuerdo que robaba los dulces de Seth para llevárselos y hacerlo sonreír un poco. Y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, nos veíamos todos los días en la escuela, en la playa o cuando nuestras familias cenaban juntas.

Un día después de varios años de un amor silencioso, llovió a torrenciales, yo me había quedado sola en casa porque Seth se había roto la pierna y varias costillas y mis padres lo habían llevado a Seattle para que lo atendieran. Entonces, tocaron la puerta varias veces, abrí y encontré a un Sam mojado hasta los huesos, helado y con la ropa pegada, sin embargo, no fue eso lo que me llamó la atención, sino su mirada enloquecida, medio febril. No preguntó nada, sólo me tomó entre sus manos y me besó con dulzura, amor y mucha pasión. Realmente no supe cómo pasó pero fue tan cálido y maravilloso, cada detalle, cada sensación, que fue más que perfecta nuestra unión, como si hubiéramos estados predestinados a estar juntos.-

Suspiró y se le quebró la voz. Así que la rodeé con un brazo y le puse mi mano en la cálida mejilla. Involuntariamente absorbí sus recuerdos y los viví como si yo fuera ella, como si ella fuera la que me tenía que mostrar, se invirtieron nuestros poderes y viví a través de ella.

Ojalá le haya gustado, gracias por sus comentarios y por fa!

Reviews!


	3. Leah

**N/A: Nada de esto es mío, sino de Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia salió de mi increíble imaginación y ganas de hacerles pasar un buen rato de ocio.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews!**

**3.-Leah**

….Era Hermosa, con una piel perfecta, suave y dorada, haciéndole juego a un cabello negro reluciente, largo y sedoso, parecía la diosa misma de la exótica perfección Quileute, ésos ojos negros eran enteramente brillosos bajo las pestañas más largas que había visto en mi vida.

-¡Vamos Lee-lee así jamás me alcanzarás!- Un Sam veinte años menor del que conocía actualmente, corría delante de mí, tenía un uniforme azul mal puesto, reía con jovialidad.- Lee-lee…

Leah corrió para tomar la mano de Sam, pero tropezó y ambos cayeron entre unos helechos… la chica siguió riendo cuando intentó levantarse y volvió a resbalar. Pero su risa se interrumpió cuando se percató que Sam la miraba seriamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- murmuró Leah mientras el chico la miraba fijamente.- ¿Sam?- tartamudeó…

-Eres hermosa Leah Clearwater.- Y la besó profundamente, cayeron de nuevo en los helechos, él encima de ella comenzó a abrazarla con pasión mientras su mano descendía por su falda arrugada…

….Ahora Sam y Leah se tomaban de la mano mientras él la cubría con una manta para ocultar la desnudez de ambos.

-Te Amo Sam Uley- Murmuró Leah en un tono solemne- Nunca me dejes.

-Yo te amo mucho más Leah Clearwater, y claro que no, boba, jamás te dejaré, no hay motivo alguno- Y la besó tiernamente…

…..-Escucha Lee-lee…

-¡No, escucha tú Sam Uley! Dos semanas sin verte y ahora sólo vienes y me dices que no _querías_ verme…Si no querías, deseabas, aborrecías verme, me lo hubieras dicho…- Gritaba Leah mientras rechazaba los brazos de Sam.- Y nada de Lee-lee…

-Espero me comprendas, cariño, no te estoy engañando ni nada por el estilo, eso jamás se me ocurriría, pero pasa que la escuela está muy pesada ahora…

Leah levantó los ojos llenos de reproché hacia el rostro culpable de Sam, y sonrío.

-Sólo avísame que aún no mueres ¿Vale?

-Vale…

….Seth gritaba por toda la casa de los Clearwater, mientras Leah reía y lo perseguía.

-¡Ahora verás, monstruo de los siete mares!

-¡Te mataré Seth!- Ambos reían y peleaban mientras Harry Clearwater suspiraba.

-Chicos…Un minuto de silencio…- Pedía Sue mientras los evadía para sacar la comida del horno.

-¡Uff! ¡Llegó Sam!- Gritó Seth mientras le ponía el pie a su hermana y ésta le daba un puño amistoso.

-¡Hola, guapo!- Saludó Leah.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Clearwater, le traigo un ramo de rosas del chico Uley, ojalá le gusten.

-¡Me encantan Sam!- Y lo besó en la mejilla mientras tomaba un gran ramo de rosas rojas.

-¿Leah?- Llamó Harry desde adentro- Recuérdale a Sam que mañana vendrá Emily…

…..La imagen se cortó y ahora era Sam el que llamaba a la puerta de una casa desconocida para mí.

-¡Sam! ¡oh, Sam!- Gritó Leah mientras lo abrazaba y él la atrapaba al vuelo- Ha sido horrible, la ha atacado un oso gigantesco, mientras volvía de La Push, estoy tan asustada…Ella es muy querida para mí.- Farfullaba mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro, entonces Leah se escondió en el hombro de el chico y prorrumpió a llorar. Sin embargo, Sam se apartó un poco cuando ella lo quiso besar. -¿Qué pasa Sammie?

-Tenemos que hablar Leah.- El tono de voz que usó era bastante duro y seco, carente de toda emoción.

-¿Qué pasa Sammie?- Volvió a preguntar Leah con ansia.- ¿estás molesto por haber venido hasta acá?, puedo pedirle el auto a papá y llevarte hasta La Push, fue una tontería haberte pedido que vinieras…Al fin y al cabo, Emily no está tan mal…- Se disculpaba una y otra vez Leah hasta que Sam la calló de golpe.

-Amo a Emily- Dijo Sam y se fue- Lo lamentó Leah, pero las cosas son así, ella es todo lo que necesito para vivir, mi razón de ser y lo más hermoso en el universo, mi vida entera.

Entonces la joven se quedó parada, inmóvil durante muchísimo tiempo hasta que la lluvia le mojó la cabeza y lentamente entró a la casa, temblando…

….Estaba en el hospital y Leah entro corriendo en una habitación llena de globos y flores.

-¡Tú! ¿QUÉ CLASE DE PRIMA ERES? ¡ME QUITASTE AL AMOR DE MI VIDA!- Emily estaba vendada, pero eso no evitó que la joven Clearwater la zarandeara sin que ella hiciera el menor esfuerzo por defenderse.

-¡Basta Leah!- Gritaba Seth mientras la tomaba de los brazos e intentaba sacarla de la habitación.- ¡Está débil!

-¡Y bien merecido se lo tiene!¡ERES HORRIBLE EMILY, TE ODIO!

La chica seguía gritando mientras Seth la abrazaba, de pronto, comenzó a temblar y unas gruesas lágrimas recorrieron su hermoso rostro. Su hermano la abrazó mientras se dejaba caer recargado en la pared…

….Leah se encontraba en su habitación, con las cortinas corridas y la puerta con cerrojo. Alguien golpeaba suavemente del otro lado de la puerta.

-Vamos Lee-lee…

-¡No me llames _Lee-lee_!- Gritó la chica- No necesito de tu compasión.

-Sólo quiero aclarar las cosas contigo Leah…

La chica se levantó y abrió la puerta de un tirón. Sam estaba afuera esperándola. Ella se limitó a lanzarle una bofetada y cerró de nuevo…

…-Leah, yo te entiendo, de verdad, soy tu hermano y te adoro. –Seth tomaba la mano de Leah entre las suyas y las besaba con dulzura- Puedes confiar en mí, sencillamente porque soy tu sangre y yo también me encuentro muy asustado.

-No debes asustarte Seth, somos descendientes de los ancianos Quileutes y es nuestro deber servir a la tribu- La chica se levantó para mirar la ventana- Sam sabrá cuidar de ti en lo que respecta a una guía eficaz y sólida. Podrás controlarte aún más rápido que Sam y así no dañarás a tus seres amados…

-¿Pero y tu Lee?- Preguntó Seth mientras miraba a su hermana con preocupación.- Tú también eres un _lobo…_

_-_Pero yo no necesito la ayuda de Uley para controlarme…-Atajó la chica y salió de su cuarto dando un portazo…

…._Wow, una chica lobuna, ¡Auu!- Dijo J__ared mientras jugueteaba con Jacob.- Jamás pensé que la amargada de Lee-lee llegara a formar parte de ésta familia, donde peor aún la mamá gallina es Emily y Sam nuestro papaíto._

_¡Cállate Jared! Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar así de Leah o cualquiera de tus hermanos.- Dijo Sam con su voz de alfa. Jared agachó las orejas y aulló bajito. _

_-Bienvenida Leah- Dijeron los lobos cuando una loba de pelaje gris los miró sin brillo alguno en los ojos._

_-Gracias- Dijo Leah y miró a Sam, inmediatamente lanzó una aullido de dolor. Todos agacharon la cabeza al tiempo que sabían lo que había visto en la mente del alfa: Emily…_

-¡Vaya Leah!-Exclamé cuando solté la mejilla de la chica, ella es encontraba inmóvil y con la cabeza gacha. Tomé mis manos cuidadosamente y las deposité cada una al lado de su frente. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en los paisajes que alguna vez Zafrina me regaló. Intenté tranquilizarla y de pronto me descubrí abrazándola como quien protege a un niño del coco.

-Gracias- Murmuró Leah mientras hundía su cabeza en mi hombro.- No sabes qué falta me hacía sacar los recuerdos insanos.

-Gracias a ti por confiármelos.- Declaré y sonreí.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa con ganas y nos descubrimos echándonos a reír muy fuerte hasta que nos dolió el estómago. Entonces nos quedamos quietas, una al lado de la otra viendo a la pequeña cascada cambiar a muchos colores mientras amanecía. Satisfechas de nuestro gran salto, un poco de confianza y una sonrisa era principio de una gran amistad.

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Comenten por favor!Recuerden que un comentario es el ego de un escritor, sin él no sabe dónde está la inspiración .Se le olvida en qué cajón la dejó. Besos.**


	4. No Lo Pienses

**N/A: Nada de esto es mío, sino de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la historia salió coherentemente de mi imaginación y unas noches de insomnio.**

**Gracias por sus reviews! Sigan leyendo! Bon apetite!**

**4.- No lo pienses**

El amanecer es lo más hermoso que Forks me brinda, día a día, como una cita puntual. Las gélidas gotas del sereno comienzan a resbalar entre éste paisaje verde de hojas, helechos y árboles enormes, y cuando caen, el sonido que hacen es un tintineo adorable, lleno de una vida suave y armoniosa. Después vienen los animales, fieles a el amanecer, comienzan a salir de sus madrigueras, se oyen los pasos silenciosos de algunos alces torpes que van a beber agua, luego le siguen los ciervos temerosos de los depredadores. Infinita cadena de vida y belleza invaden el bosque.

-Esto es lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida- Murmuré muy bajito.

-Es como la obra maestra conclusa de un pintor, con la suavidad y delicadeza de la naturaleza- Me sobresalté un poco cuando oí a Leah hablar, habíamos pasado muchas horas calladas.- Ahí es naranja, por acá azul y más allá de un púrpura combinado con el perlado del gris, es como las pinturas que Esme tiene colgadas por toda la casa- Entonces la miré sorprendida, muy pocas veces llamaba por su nombre a mi familia, comúnmente solía llamarlos Sanguijuelas o Chupasangre. Y entendí su enorme esfuerzo de ser agradable, respetuosa en una tregua silenciosa, pero muy ansiada.

-En mi opinión, los animales y todo aquello que está aquí en la tierra es como las artesanías Quileute, talladas a mano.- Dije mientras miraba a los alces beber agua cerca de nosotros.

-Pueden entonces ser las piezas complicadas de un hermoso rompecabezas donde todos colaboramos. Por lo mismo puede ser así de perfecto, gracias a todos nosotros- Dijo Leah reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Llevamos más de doce horas sin dormir, vamos a morir en coma.- Bromeé mientras nos levantábamos.

-Cierto, vayamos a dormir, si Jake se entera de que no te dejé dormir, seguramente me arrancará la cabeza.- Comentó Leah mientras caminábamos entre los árboles. Torcí el gesto, detestaba que Jacob se metiera donde no lo llamaban.- Vamos Nessie, no es tan malo, simplemente se preocupa por ti de un modo un tanto innecesario, pero a veces es mejor que lo haga, a que sean indiferentes.- Me quedé muda de asombro cuando me percaté de que Leah imprimía dolor en cada palabra.

Caminamos en silencio durante el resto del recorrido, cansadas por tanto tiempo en vela y a la vez para reflexionar.

-Bien señorita, tus padres están adentro, me atrevería a decir que sentados a cada lado en la puerta, esperando despellejarte viva… Así que te salvaré la vida- Se adelantó y tocó la puerta.

Ahí estaba mamá, tan hermosa como siempre, con el cabello suelto casi hasta la cintura, su piel blanca marmolea tan perfecta haciendo contraste con unos labios rojos hermosísimos. Pero sus ojos dorados me miraban severamente. La adoraba tanto que no pude hacer otra cosa que agachar la cabeza, sentía demasiado causarle disgustos a ella, pero es que era _Necesario_ _que entendiera _cómo me sentía.

-Vaya, ¡Hola, Leah!- Dijo mamá con el entrecejo fruncido, en señal de confusión.

-Lo siento Bella, pero es que me encontré a Nessie y nos quedamos platicando y ¡Wow! Cuando vimos el amanecer entonces decidimos regresar. Lo siento de verdad Edward, Bella, pero fue mi culpa.- Dijo Leah mirándolos a los ojos. Entonces, papá se echó a reír.

-No pasa nada, Leah. En serio te agradezco que la hayas acompañado hasta aquí.

-Bueno chicos, me marcho a La Push. Pero… debo hablar con tus padres, Nessie–Me despedí con la mano y entré a la casa. Me fui directito a mi cuarto y me eché a la cama a dormir. Ni papá ni mamá me fueron a regañar, así que supuse que de verdad le creyeron a Leah, bueno… realidad, era verdad. Pero aún así supuse que un regaño no estaría mal. Esperé acostada unos cinco minutos hasta que caí rendida en las profundidades de los sueños, donde me imaginaba en una escuela llena de gente. Lejos de toda mi familia.

Era muy tarde cuando desperté, los pajarillos trinaban muy fuerte y aunque me escondí debajo de mi almohada, no pude volver a dormir. Así que me levanté y me miré en un espejo, tenía unas ojeras de muerte, y el cabello convertido en un nido idóneo para los pájaros de afuera. Seguramente me miraron y se les hacía agua a la boca habitar en mi cabello.

Me calcé unas pantuflas y salí al baño en busca de sales para el cuerpo, seguía un poco agotada, ahora sentía todos mis desvelos más fuertes que nunca. Abrí la tina del baño y me sumergí. Creo que debí de haberme quedado medio dormida, porque cuando por fin tuve las fuerzas suficientes para poder salir de ahí y desayunar, el agua estaba helada, me caló todos los huesos y deseé volver a mi cama calentita.

No había nadie en la casa, pero tampoco nada de comer, detestaba la idea de salir a cazar animales, así que decidí ir a la casa grande, tal vez ahí habría alguien que me alimentara.

Pero cuando llegué no había nadie más, también estaba sola. _Carajo_, pensé cuando abrí el refrigerador y no había más que un pedazo de lasaña de alcachofas y sangre animal. Dos cosas que detestaba. Alice aún no entendía que no me gustaba experimentar con la comida italiana. Millones de veces le había explicado que porque sonara exótico, sabría igual de bien. Entonces vi las llaves del viejo Volvo colgadas. Las tomé sin pensarlo y luego deseché la idea, no sabía conducir.

Me senté en el sillón y prendí el televisor. Miré una película de porristas, en una escuela secundaria. La rubia, la más linda de la película peleaba por el campeonato de porras, y luego su novio universitario la engañaba con otra tipa horrenda. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención, fue la escuela. Algunas veces había pasado cerca de la secundaria de Forks, pero no podía asistir a ella. ¿Por qué?… Eso mismo me preguntaba yo, los humanos no me causaban sed y podía resistirme a transmitirles mis pensamientos. Entonces ¿Por qué no? Porque los vampiros tenían pánico a mi fragilidad aparente, porque mi piel no era de mármol o madera, sino más humana, más suave, sin ése brillo espectacular, con unos colmillos y dientes muy perfectos, relucientes, pero hermosos. A veces, cuando me ponía a pensar en ello, detestaba mi existencia, pero al menos no era una existencia para día y noche, sino sólo en el día, podía dormir y comer, ver el sol. Conocer a la abuela Renée e irme de vacaciones a Phoenix, donde vivió mamá de humana. Besar a unos que otros chicos, ir al baile de graduación y lucir un vestido perfecto, llevar una flor en la mano de mi acompañante, tomarme la foto en el arco de globos, jugar a emborracharme, emborracharme de verdad… ¡Vaya! Tenía _tantas _ganas de ser una chica cualquiera.

-Lo sé cariño, tienes tantas ganas.- Brinqué cuando papá contestó a mis pensamientos.- Pero nosotros tenemos _tantas_ preocupaciones.- Me acarició la mejilla y se sentó a mi lado sin hacer ruido –Veré que puedo hacer con todos, te comprendo más de lo que crees, pero también comprende a tu madre, tiene _tanto_ miento de perderte, te siente tan frágil… Me recuerda a mí cuando Bella era humana. Siempre con miedo a que se rompiera, a que se tropezara y cayera y se rompiera el cuello. Después tenía horror a los chicos, a que ella se diera cuenta que no era la mejor opción de chico y se fuera con otro que la pudiera hacer feliz de ésas formas que tú buscas, pero que ella extrañamente no deseaba.

.- Así que no defiendo a Jake, pero al menos sí comprendo el pavor que tiene siquiera a que se te acerque Embry o Seth… No lo malinterpretes, pero es que antes eran muy unidos, y cada vez huyes más de él. No es que sea malo, pero también te ama, a su forma loca e impulsiva, pero él te va a esperar. –Lo miré con adoración, mi padre, pese a su poca forma para ser discreto, era muy, muy inteligente.

.- En cuanto a los Cullen, eres lo más preciado que todos tenemos, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Bella y yo en especial, te amamos. Y escucha esto, alguna vez se lo dije a tu madre, ahora te lo repito: Te amo, una excusa muy pobre para lo que te hago pasar, pero es verdad.- Y me besó en el cabello, de una forma tan delicada y verdadera, que no me quedó la menor duda. Todos ellos me amaban a su forma.

-¡Miren quiénes están aquí, Ricitos y el oso papá! –Canturreó Alice mientras me jalaba de la mano. –A puesto mi porsche a que Nessie no ha desayunado y agradecería mucho si me dejaran llevarla a desayunar, luego de compras junto con Leah y al final, nos veríamos con Jasper y Seth para ver aquélla película de terror y vampiros que tantos elogios se han llevado. Hasta un Óscar ha ganado.- Todos prorrumpimos a reír; vampiros peligrosos. Jaja, todos los días dormía al lado de unos que ¡Sorpresa! Eran mis padres. – Adiós Ed, saludas a los demás chicos.- Me jaló de la mano con impaciencia, me giré un poco para despedirme de mi padre con la mano, él rió y me mandó un beso.

-Sólo una pregunta… ¿Porqué Seth y Jasper nos acompañan?- Pregunté un poco ansiosa.

-Porque Jasper y Seth quieren ver ésa película.- Contestó alzándose de hombros- Y Leah quiere tener contacto femenil. Odia convivir todos los días con lobos.

-¿Y Jacob? –Pregunté en voz baja.

-Leah le dio a entender a su modo nada hostil que te dejara respirar un poco. Él aceptó, pero se sintió más tranquilo cuando propuse que Seth y Jasper nos acompañaran. – sonreí de lado a lado cuando supe que eso significaba, nada de esperar besos que no deseaba o miradas aniquiladoras a chicos que me miraban.

Pasamos por Leah, que nos esperaba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Tenía puesto unos jeans muy ajustados y una camisa negra muy linda que inmediatamente reconocí, la había bordado Esme y Alice la había escogido. Estaba hermosa, por no más decir que tenía tiempo que se había dejado el cabello crecer, aunque casi siempre lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, pero hoy lo había dejado suelto, brillante y eso enmarcaba su belleza.

Pasamos todo el viaje platicando y parloteando. Era muy divertido. Y casi nunca dejé de reír. Llegamos a Seattle y desayunamos, estaba realmente hambrienta y Leah no se quedaba atrás. Ambas comíamos como los chicos, teníamos la boca llena y a la vez hablábamos.

-Parecen Pelón de hospicio- Dijo Alice mientras fruncía la nariz- Ésos chicos las miran, aunque tengo la duda de si es porque les agradan, o porque están impactados por la forma de devorar.- Ambas miramos hacia atrás, un chico de pelo puntiagudo y otro con mechones verdes nos sonrieron. Leah sonrió, pero tenía los dientes llenos de comida, comencé a reírme y la comida se me salió de la boca igual que a mi amiga. Alice rompió el silencio con su risa de campanita musical. Y todos nos echamos a reír.

Después nos llevó a comprar ropa, Modelamos casi toda la tienda y nos llevamos la mitad de lo modelado. Fue muy divertido criticar a las demás, a sabiendas de que cuerpos perfectos como el de nosotras tres no había: Leah con su cuerpo voluptuoso y lleno de curvas hermosas, Alice con su gracilidad pequeña y yo entre la media de la voluptuosidad de una y la gracilidad de la otra, más un toque propio de mi madre. Compré unos zapatos rojos que me encantaron (y que estoy dispuesta a esconder de Alice por si los quiere tirar), una blusa sin mangas, con flores rosas en un fondo café, muy elegante y un vestido rojo ladrillo.

-Creo que debería cortarme el cabello- Dijo Leah mientras veía su reflejo- Dentro de poco me volveré el tío Cosa con hocico y aullando.

-Pero yo lo veo muy hermoso- Dije mientras me acercaba y lo tocaba- Reluce tanto como la que lo porta.- Leah sonrío.

-A mi parecer, se verá más hermosa con éste pequeño arreglo- Trajo una cajita y sacó una hermosa peineta de cristal elaboradamente entretejido- Los Cullen invitan.- Murmuró cuando Leah quiso protestar. La colocó con cuidado a un lado del cabello y la miró – Exacto. Ya no falta cortarlo.- La giró sobre el espejo, y dejó que se mirara.- Nadie que haya vestido yo, se ve mal.

Me divertí mucho, como cuando era niña y Rosalie y Alice me vestían hasta cuatro veces por día para tomarme fotos y crear la apariencia de años, en vez de días u horas. Me había pasado un día muy ocupado, por lo que la noche me sorprendió, en cinco minutos nos veríamos con los chicos… al otro lado de la ciudad. Claro, con Alice manejando, hasta con tiempo de sobra llegaríamos. Pagamos todo lo que habíamos comprado, y me gustó el detalle de que Alice no dejara pagar nada a Leah, solamente el estacionamiento y los dos helados que cada una nos comimos.

En la entrada del cine nos esperaban Jasper y Seth, era una escena irónica, ya que antes de mi nacimiento, los vampiros y lobos se repelían por naturaleza. Ahora, eran grandes amigos. Seth me sonrió, y yo a él. Ése chico me caía muy bien. Pero intentaba no pensar mucho en él, pues ya estaba comprometida con Jacob. Fruncí los labios al acordarme de él. Lo quería, sí pero no como él a mí, en cambio, Seth… Alice me empujó para que comprara los boletos y eso me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-Cinco boletos para La resurrección de los dioses blancos- El chico de la taquilla lleno de granos y sonrisa estúpida me entregó los boletos, no sin antes intentar rozarme la mano, a lo cual la quité con una sonrisa - Gracias- Dije con bastante seriedad y me marché.

-¡Oye!- Me llamó con su voz gangosa. Giré lentamente –Olvidaste tu cambio, y un pase gratis…-Me miró de forma insinuante.- A mi corazón desbocado- Agregó. Detrás de mí oí un coro de risas, pero la que más me humilló fue la de Seth, se reía más fuerte que todos y por eso más fácil fue que me sonrojara y las lágrimas resbalaron por mi rostro. Miré con furia al tipo de la taquilla y le arrojé el cambio en la cara.

-¡IDIOTA!- Grité mientras buscaba el baño de chicas, estaba hecha una furia y las lágrimas ya resbalaban por mi rostro cuando choqué contra algo cálido. – Quítate de en medio Seth…Ahora…- Empecé a temblar, pero sus brazos me rodearon con suavidad hasta que logré calmarme por completo. Sin embargo, mis lágrimas caían cual libre flujo y no pude contenerme, lo golpeé en el pecho.

-Calma Nessie, me haces daño –Murmuró. –No eres un simple humano, eres más fuerte- Me tomó de las muñecas y las acurrucó contra su pecho.- No pasa nada, es un idiota y nosotros un poco más por burlarnos.- Alcé la mirada, y no pude contenerme, me levanté un poco más para alcanzarle…

-Hum…Alice y Leah ya están formadas para entrar- Jasper hizo que perdiera por una milésima de segundo el equilibrio, pero fue su voz lo que me impresionó, tenía un tono contrariado y muy, muy enojado. Me tendió la mano, más para examinarme, que por mera cortesía.

-Estoy bien, _tío_- Recalqué la última palabra con más enojo que felicidad.

La película fue muy aburrida, era estúpida y hollywoodense muy al estilo del vampiro enamorado de la comida, una rubia estúpida que al final guarda como trofeo. A la mitad de ésa película, empecé a cabecear, cerré los ojos y me sentí muy calientita, cómoda y segura…

-Nessie, ¿Te llevo a casa? –la voz de Seth se oía muy lejos.- anda, ven…


	5. Heridas

**Disclaimer: Nada de ésto es mío sino de la tímida Steph Meyer. Solo la historia fue concebida entre noches de insmonio y un poco de hormonas adolescentes.**

**5.-Heridas **

**.**

Negué con la cabeza. No quería moverme de mi asiento. Me sentía enfurruñada y deseosa de pegarle al primero que se me parara enfrente. Entonces noté que estaba muy calientita y muchísimo más cómoda, porque Seth me tenía acurrucada en su pecho y sus grandes manazas me acariciaban el pelo.

-Vamos Nessie, a casa-repitió Seth intentando moverme.- Me toca llevarte a casa, Alice y Jasper se han llevado a Leah…- Intenté mirarlo, pero aún seguía enojada por su comportamiento imbécil, así que alcé el mentón y lo seguí.- No puede ser que aún sigas enojada… Sólo era un chico como muchos otros te encontrarás a lo largo de tu inmortal vida.- Me rodeó los hombros con un brazo y siguió caminando.

Extrañamente mi corazón comenzó a palpitar aún más rápido que de costumbre y sentí mis mejillas arder. Como de costumbre, me sonrió y siguió caminando con desfachatez. No supe que me ocurrió, pero empecé a deliberar entre echar a correr como desaforada o bien, quedarme y reír como idiota. Entonces salimos del cine. Hacía frío y la primer nevada caía en ése momento, pero no sentí los copos de nieve en mi cuello descubierto, sólo la cálida piel de Seth acurrucándome.

-Rayos, está nevando y no quiero que te enfermes pequeña princesa- Entonces me cubrió con su enorme cuerpo y bajamos la empinada avenida. Íbamos lento a causa de la forma en que me cubría con su cuerpo, pero no me importó, me sentía muy bien a su lado, no de la forma de cuando era niña y Jacob de cargaba para conseguir ver a los polluelos nacer. Sino de otra muy diferente y por eso mismo, especial.

Iba absorta en mis pensamientos, que me resbalé en un cacho de hielo congelado y por instinto, jalé a Seth conmigo. Ambos caímos y rodamos un tramo de asfalto, quedamos empapados y reímos. Él intentaba ponerse de pie, pero no lo conseguía y sólo hacía que resbalara más y más. Reía sin parar, hasta que de un ágil salto logré ponerme de pie, aplaudí para mí misma y justo cuando iba a ayudarlo a levantar, me tiró al piso y quedó sobre de mí.

La sonrisa tan hermosa que tenía en su rostro se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que la mía. Se acercó a mi rostro y lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos, expectante. Me rodeó con un brazo la cintura y con el otro me levantó, su aliento estaba muy cerca de mi cuello.

-Qué difícil es ser hermano de medio mundo…-presionó sus labios en mi cuello. Y echó a andar, dejándome ahí en medio de la calle, sola.

Subí al jeep que Emmett nos había prestado y miré hacia la ventanilla, Seth no manejaba como Alice, así que probablemente las horas hacia mi casa serían más de los quince minutos estrictos en el kilometraje Cullen. Estaba aturdida.

-Escucha Renesmee, tu debes ser para mí lo que una hermana menor.- Su tono de voz era duro.- Olvida esto, Te adoro, es cierto, pero eres la imprimación de Jacob y no puedo fallarle. El es mi hermano.

-Pero no le estás fallando, yo puedo escoger.- Murmuré mirando hacia enfrente.

-Escoge a alguien que no sea miembro de la manada, por favor.- Gruñó.- No me confundas ésto, Ness.

Me sentí herida, pues él pensaba que lo hacía solo para desafiar a todos los demás, pero ni siquiera yo entendía qué rayos me pasaba. Las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro obstinadamente. Así que me acurruqué junto a la ventanilla y cerré los ojos.

**... ...**

Cuando los abrí, estaba recargada en el hombro de Jasper, me dolía el cuello y estaba un poco mareada, pues Alice conducía despacio en la carretera con baches que era el camino a la casa blanca.

-Ne-necesito…voy…a…vomitar- Balbuceé. El ajetreo me estaba mareando cada vez más y más.

-Tranquila Ness, ya casi llegamos.- Dijo Alice mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

-De verdad Alice, necesito parar…- No podía contenerme. Abrí la ventanilla y saqué la cabeza, pero eso sólo ayudó a que empeorara mi mareo.

-Alice, creo que Ness habla en serio- Susurró Jasper mientras me tocaba la frente- Creo que está enferma…- El coche se detuvo de pronto, lo suficiente para poder abrir la puerta y vomitar. No paré hasta que mi estómago estuvo vacío, pero me sentía muy, muy mal.

Jasper y Alice revoloteaban a mi alrededor ansiosos, se miraban preocupados, me tocaban la frente, el pulso, oían mi corazón. Cuando por fin pude pararme, estaba casi tan blanca como ellos, a diferencia que mi piel ardía varios centígrados más allá de lo acostumbrado. Recuerdo que los miré a los ojos…y luego me desvanecí.

-¿Qué tiene Carlisle?- Preguntaba Rosalie mientras me acunaba entre sus brazos como cuando era un bebé- Lleva casi una hora así, anda…¡cúrala- le exigía.

-Tal vez no se trate de nada, sólo un mareo, vómito. Habrá comido demasiado, o en mal estado…

-¡oh no!- Rugió Alice –La comida humana no me es apetecible, pero eso no significa que dejaré que Renesmee coma cualquier porquería- Oí un gruñido procedente de atrás. Jacob estaba enojado.

-Fue culpa de Seth.- Sentenció mientras rodeaba el sofá y se colocaba al lado mío- Su misión era protegerla… no dejaré que se le vuelva a acercar… o le arranco la cabeza- Entonces no pude soportarlo más. Me levanté con dificultad y fui al baño. Nadie hizo esfuerzo por detenerme, así que llegué rápido. En cuanto cerré la puerta, lágrimas gruesas resbalaron por mi rostro, estaba fastidiada del comportamiento de todos, quería que me dejaran sola, que me dejaran escoger.

Realmente me asusté cuando vomité, jamás lo había hecho, pero también fue _diferente_ a todo lo que hacía aquí. Ya no me sentía mal, simplemente tenía ganas de dormir. Seguramente dormiría aquí, en la casa blanca, pues mamá y papá habían ido a cazar. Los extrañaba y en éstos momentos me habría gustado que estuvieran a mi lado, que despidieran a los demás y sólo ellos me cuidaran.

Pero demonios, nadie se encontraba ahí, sólo tres vampiros ansiosos, un hombre lobo desquiciado y mi abuelo, Carlisle, un doctor preocupado por mi aparente baja de defensas. Estaba muy sorprendida que mi querido abuelito no les dijera que no me pasaba nada, que era normal, o yo que sé, pues de sobre entendí que no me ocurría por lo menos nada malo, tal vez si estaría desenfocada y aturdida, pero no pasaba de una buena noche de sueño y el cariño de papá y mamá.

Me armé del suficiente valor como para mandarlos más allá de un tubo muy estrecho y abrí la puerta, todos me miraban con suspicacia. Alcé la cabeza y subí al cuarto de mis padres ignorando todas sus objeciones. Cuando estuve fuera del alcance de todos, eché a correr por el pasillo hasta que me encontré dentro del cuarto, con la ya un poco vieja cama de hierro forjado y el edredón dorado, con las enormes y esponjosas almohadas de plumas, sin embargo, lo ignoré y salté por la ventana.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas pues sabía que pronto me oirían, ya fuera por el crujir de la tierra al golpear mis pies, o por el simple hecho de que mi arrítmico corazón se oiría lejos, no arriba, donde _debería_ de estar. De pronto, oí los pasos acolchados de un lobo viniendo directamente hacia mí Trepé lo más alto en un pino lo más rápido posible, pero cuando iba en la décima rama, una mano me jaló del tobillo y me sostuvo hasta que perdí el equilibrio y solté la rama a la cual me aferraba. A medio metro de caer y tal vez romperme la pierna, me apoyé en el tronco, tomé impulso y brinqué con la mayor gracilidad que fui posible, miré el piso cómo se apresuraba hacia mí y sólo apoyé la palma de la mano para volver a brincar y así caer de manera correcta.

Me sentí eufórica, pues hacía muchísimo tiempo que mis instintos vampíricos habían tomado una siesta. O mejor expresado, convivir con vampiros y lobos era un reverendo lío. Un día era ágil e inteligente y al otro día, Quil me ganaba en una ecuación de lo más sencilla, otra aprendía japonés y a las tres horas olvidaba cómo decir "Hola".

Últimamente me sentía hecha un caos y deseaba estar con mi padres, pero ellos tenían problemas con Nahuel, quien insistía venir a visitarme, pero por seguridad propia, no lo permitían. Pues de sobra, sabíamos que Jake no dejaría que se me acercara.

-¡Ness!- Me quedé congelada cuando lo oí. -¿Cómo estás?- Era Paul, el cuñado de Jacob.

-Me escapé de casa- Contesté desafiante, alcé el mentón y me solté de su mano que me aferraba el hombro. Esperaba que me tomara de la cintura y me llevara de regreso, pero sólo se limitó a observarme cansinamente. Suspiró y alzó la mano.

-Sabía que esto pasaría de un día a otro, pero apenas a quince años…-Me acomodó un mechón de pelo rebelde y me miró a los ojos- Lo lamento de veras, a veces Jake se pasa de listo, pero tiene tanto miedo a perderte. Y es que la impronta no es significado de garantía, menos cuando la persona que se ama es un poco rebelde y desea _conocer_ lo desconocido que quedarse con lo que _conoce,_ es seguro y de verdad-Sonrió de una forma un poco torva- Bueno Renesmee, cuídate mucho.- Y siguió su camino.

Me quedé parada durante un buen rato, y luego caminé hasta la cabaña, prendí la chimenea y me acurruqué en la cama de mamá y papá. Inmediatamente me sumergí en un mundo de sueño e imágenes revueltas…

-Nessie- Oí la hermosa voz de mamá mientras me movía.- Ya llegamos, Nessie…-Apenas un leve movimiento me indicó que papá me había acomodado en su regazo.- Carlisle nos dijo que te enfermaste…

-Déjala dormir, Bella- Susurró mi papá mientras sentí su mano gélida acariciarme el cabello.- Sólo está cansada…- Comenzó a tararear una canción que hacía quince años había compuesto para mí.

-Cansada…- Repitió Bella después de un rato- ¿Y por qué Carlisle dijo que estaba enferma?- Miró a los ojos a Edward buscando una explicación.- La he notado muy rara, es cierto…Crees que deberíamos irnos de aquí por un rato y que..¿Que disfrute de ser "_humana"_? _– _Edward tomó la mano de Renesmee y la colocó en el rostro de Bella. Ambos se quedaron quietos, con los ojos cerrados, como si también estuvieran dormidos.

-Oh- oh- Murmuró Bella mirando a su esposo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Debemos irnos un tiempo.-

-¿y Jake?- Bella miró a Edward, mientras él negaba con la cabeza.

-Es Renesmee, un cachito de ti y otro de mí. Y lo demás es Renesmee…

Cuando desperté, me sentía aún muy cansada, pero ahí estaban papá y mamá, acostados a mi lado, mirándome distinto, eso me hizo sentir un escalofrío, no era más que amor y una excesiva preocupación lo que sentí al verlos.

-Buenos días, princesa- Dijo papá mientras me tapaba con la colcha blanca- Aún es temprano, duerme un poco más- Intenté moverme, pero me sentí agarrotada, así que comencé a estirarme.

-Escucha, linda, vamos a ir a hablar con Carlisle y el resto de la familia. Preferiríamos que te quedaras aquí, a dormir un poco más. No vendrá ni Jake ni ningún hombre lobo. Queremos que descanses un poco. –Mamá tomó mi cabello y comenzó a peinarlo, después me besó con cuidado y salió con papá.- Te quiero.

-Cuídate princesa, no tardaremos y traeré algo de comer.- Papá se despidió con la mano y salió. Durante un rato me quedé mirando la cabecera, pero el sueño me invadió de nuevo y me sumergí en la cómoda cama de mis padres.

Los pájaros trinaban un poco cerca, de forma muy fuerte, por lo que no me quedó más remedio que levantarme. Escogí ropa de mi recámara, un vestido ligero beige con motivos rojos, mis adorados y nuevos zapatos rojos y me senté en el taburete a cepillarme el cabello. Estaba muy concentrada en mantenerlo en las suaves ondas naturales de mi pelo, que olvidé tiempo, hasta que oí a mi madre tomando el cepillo.

-Yo lo hago- Me quedé sentada y cerré los ojos, el suave movimiento de sus manos fue tan relajante que no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Adoraba a mi madre.

-Escucha Renesmee, Edward y yo estuvimos reflexionando mucho acerca de lo que es bueno y malo para ti. Y tomamos una decisión, que claro, si no te gusta, podemos cambiar. – En ése momento entró papá. Así que me paré y me senté en la cama.

-Un pajarito me ha dicho que deseas ir a la escuela, al principio pensamos que era una mala idea, pues tenemos mucho miedo de que te pase algo malo, pero al fin y al cabo eres una Cullen, hecha y derecha. Semi vampira y semi humana. Pero nunca vas a estar siempre pegada a nuestras faldas, por más que queramos, eres mitad Bella y Edward y la otra mitad Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan. Te amamos muchísimo Nessie, pero debes crecer, ser feliz y libre.- Papá miró a mamá y ambos me sonrieron- Nos mudaremos de Forks, irás a la secundaria y tendrás una vida normal.- Una gran sonrisa invadió mi rostro, me eché a sus brazos y reí.

-Gracias papas, muchísimas gracias- Ambos me abrazaron y reían- ¿A dónde iremos? ¿Cuándo nos mudamos?¿Abuelito Charlie tendrá que quedarse solo? ¿o con Sue?- Mi cerebro trabajaba muy rápido y formulé demasiadas preguntas. Pero no dejaba de hacerme más y más preguntas. Y otra parte de mi cerebro cantaba de alegría, pero una vocecita me gritó un nombre que hizo que mi sonrisa se desvaneciera.

-Ay- Dijo Papá mirándome.- Creo que...-Por primera vez lo ví titubear. Pero me eché a sus brazos y las lágrimas me cayeron.- Calma...Es una herida de guerra.- Mamá me rodeó con su brazo y así permanecimos. Curando algo incurable.

**Comenten!**

**Gracias por escribirme, me dan animos para seguir con ésta historia!**

**PD:Por petición de una chica, Alec aparecerá en un capítulo...despues...jajaja Besos!**


	6. Furia De Manada

**Disclaimer:Nada de esto es mío sino de la tímida Steph, sólo la historia salió de mis noches de insomnio y un poco de hormnoas alocadas. Especiales gracias a Jay-Dope por ser tan fiel en cada capítulo, a Airun por sus ánimos infatigables y a todos los demás que disfrutan de pesta historia!**

**Besos y ya saben:...REVIEWS!**

**6.- Furia de Manada**

**.**

_¡Eres un idiota!_

_¡Estúpido!_

_¿A caso no te ha quedado claro lo que se llama IMPRIMACIÓN? Si quieres, te la vuelvo a explicar…_

_Como se entere Jake… Oye Embry, te apuesto 30 a que le arrancan la cabeza a éste niño…_

_En realidad no lo sé…Será idiota, pero también es fuerte…Prefiero abstenerme._

_Cobarde…_

Tres gigantescos lobos caminaban cerca de la playa. El más grande, de color arenoso, apenas y se arrastraba, parecía que las patas le pesaran, y por la forma en que sus orejas caían bien podría tener un gigantesco peso invisible encima. Los otros lobos trotaban y emitían un osnido semejante al de una risa burlona.

_Chicos, tengo miedo de encontrarme con Jacob…_

_Vamos Seth, pero no hiciste nada malo, que te dio la hormona y quisiste tirártela ahí mismo…es diferente. Esto demuestra cuánto quieres tu cabeza sobre los hombros…_

_O bien puedes decir que eso demuestra cuanto prefieres la felicidad de Jake, antes de la tuya misma –_ Un lobo grisáceo se acercó al lado del de color arena y lo empujó con cariño.

_¡Agh! Leah… ésta es una conversación de hombres… Deja de seguirme._

_Pero si no te estoy siguiendo…Yo sólo pasaba por aquí y…escuché._

_Pero si no hay más hipócrita que tu hermana… Mejor di la verdad, eres una chismosa de primera…_

_Embry, si de verdad amas correr con cuatro patas, deja de molestarme o aprenderás lo que es andar con dos patas y un ojo… _El lobo gris mordió en la pata a un lobo de color chocolate, éste aulló de dolor y salió disparado como una flecha en pos de Leah.

_Escucha, Quil…Me siento un poco cansado. Me voy a dormir…_

_Descansa viejo. No te sientas mal. No pasó nada. Además, estás confundido…Ser la niñera en turno de aquella chica te puede volver un poco loco…_

_Debe ser eso. Solo te pido un favor…_

_Ya sé, ya sé…No le diremos nada a Jacob. Palabra de Boy scout._

_Te debo una._

_Con éstas ya son más de una…_

_Te debo muchas, hermano._

_Todas las que necesites._

El lobo color areno echó a correr hacia el pueblo, su andar era pesado y serio. Mientras el otro lobo lo miraba fijamente. Cuando se perdió de vista, aparecieron el lobo gris y el de color chocolate.

_Pobre Seth._

_Pobre…_asintieron los otros dos lobos.

.

-Escucha Nessie, podemos ir a Canadá, Alaska, Rusia, Moscú…- Dijo papá mientras me sentaba en su regazo.

-Pues podemos ir a Moscú, así no haríamos tanto alboroto con aquello de las familias excesivamente grandes…- Contesté mientras le acomodaba la mano a mi padre y le hacía ver una Rusia con 12 integrantes de la familia.- Debe ser una casa bonita, grande. Me gustaría que fuera vieja, pero claro, eso debo hablarlo con Esme, supongo que ella y Alice se encargarán de ver cómo estaremos acomodados… ¡Ah! Estoy tan nerviosa y emocionada…Iré a ver a Jasper para que me de un calmante...-Tomé un poco de aire.

-Hum… Cariño…-Dijo mamá mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.- Iremos sólo los tres…

Los miré extrañada, no concebía la idea de irme sin la pequeñita Alice, Jasper ,Emmett ,Rosalie, Abuelito Carlisle o Esme. Peor aún sentí pánico por abuelito Charlie, ya que él no era inmortal y durante éstos quince años, había envejecido más y más. Aún conservaba ése ánimo implacable, el cariño en sus ojos y un hálito de sabiduría alrededor de su corazón. Temía por él. Lo amaba muchísimo, como al resto de mi familia. Cierto que me sacaban de quicio, pero tampoco podía estar lejos de ellos.

Negué con la cabeza mientras nuevamente las lágrimas salían de mis ojos. No, no, no. No me iría sin ellos.

-Pensé que era lo que querías, alejarte de todos.- Papá me miró y entonces capté su doble significado. "TODOS"- No pensé que lo vieras de _este_ modo.

-No quiero separarme de mi familia… ¿Y abuelito Charlie?- Pregunté con ansiedad.

-Él estará bien- Me aseguró mamá. – Podremos venir a visitarlo…

-Pero no quiero venir a visitarlo…Quiero ir cuando me plazca la gana- Rezongué.

-De verdad, Renesmee. Querías ir a la escuela. Ser humana. Y ahora te aferras a lo que siempre has tenido.- Dijo papá levantándose.

-¡Pero yo sólo quería que me dejaran ir a la secundaria de Forks!- Grité.- Quería que no me controlaran acá.

-Entiende Renesmee, no podemos.- Dijo mamá

-¿Por qué no podemos?- Pregunté desafiante.

-Porque no podemos aparentar Dieciséis años como tú, hace quince años dejamos ésta escuela.- Me quedé quieta. Bufé y me zafé de los brazos conciliadores de mi madre.

-¡quiero ir sola! No con una Horda de vampiros como guardaespaldas.- Comencé a gritar de nuevo- Quiero tener un lugar en el que no esté con ustedes las veinticuatro horas del día. ¿Por qué entienden lo que les conviene y lo que de verdad me importa, no?

Salí de la cabaña azotando la puerta y me largué.

.

Jacob en su forma lobuna esperaba a Seth fuera de su casa, gruñía de vez en cuando y pateaba todo cuanto tenía al frente. Dentro de la casa, Sue Clearwater miraba a través de las cortinas con preocupación.

-Jamás había visto a Jacob tan enojado.- Murmuró Sue. A su lado, Leah temblaba de arriba abajo.- Contrólate Leah, si le rompen la cara a tu hermano, de nada servirá que también te la rompa a ti.- Sue era una mujer pequeña, de rasgos finos pero dominantes, aún conservaba los vestigios de una belleza juvenil deslumbrante, la mirada era dura, de ojos claros y tez un poco más clara que la de su hija. Ella tenía un parecido muy grande con Seth, En el color claro de los ojos, el del cabello y la hermosa nariz. En cambio, Leah era toda la representación exótica de los ancestros de Harry, su difunto esposo. Después de casi año y medio de enviudar, Charlie, el padre de Isabella Swan, la ahora chica vampiro, se había acercado a él y de un día para otro, estaban durmiendo juntos, enamorados cuales adolescentes.

En ése momento, su pequeño cuerpo se agitó. Allá afuera, del lado contrario, llegaba Seth en forma humana. Indiferente a lo que pasaba a unos metros de ahí. Leah no pudo contenerse más, besó en la frente a su madre mientras se disculpaba. Y corrió a interponerse. Sue abrió la ventana y gritó. -¡Seth! ¡Cuidado!.

Todo pasó muy rápido, Leah saltó para cubrir a su hermano de los dientes feroces de Jacob, mientras el lobo gruñía fuera de sí. Un aullido lastimero salió de Leah quien cayó al suelo inerte. Entonces, Seth comprendió todo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el lobo de color arenoso saltó y empujó a el de pelaje rojizo. Gruñían ferozmente y se enzarzaron en una lucha donde los gruñidos y aullidos fueron amortiguando.

Tirada en el suelo de tierra, Leah recobró su forma humana, estaba irreconocible, tenía el cuerpo lleno de moretones y varias costillas fracturadas. Sue corrió para llevar a su hija dentro de la casa, no sabía qué hacer. Sólo se le ocurrió llamar a un doctor.

Afuera, Un aullido largo y desgarrador labró el cielo. Después el bosque quedó en completo silencio.

.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo, me adentré un poco más en el bosque y eché a correr hacia La Push, luego le pediría a Jake que me dejara dormir en su casa y no le dijera nada a mis padres. Pero me quedé quieta, el sonido de una pelea enzarzada se aproximaba. Eran dos aullidos inconfundibles. Dos lobos extraordinariamente queridos por mi peleaban en algo que podría decirse a muerte. Me quedé estupefacta al contemplarlos morderse sin piedad. No me pude contener y corrí hacia ellos.

Me arrojé encima de ellos, pero me ignoraron. Seguían aventándose mordidas, en un fugaz destello, recordé Emily desfigurada, pero no me importó.

-¡Basta!- Grité. Entonces un lobo me miró a los ojos, mientras el otro aprovechó ésa oportunidad para morderle el cuello. El aullido de un lobo moribundo me estremeció.

Grité tan fuerte que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alice, Jasper, Papá, mamá y tía Rose estaban delante de mí, protegiéndome. Pero exactamente no sabían de qué, sólo cuando con la mano temblorosa toqué a Jasper, ellos miraron más allá. Había dos cuerpos inmóviles.

Alice sacó un teléfono celular y llamó a Carlisle, cuanto colgó llamó a casa de Billy. Jasper me cargó y de pronto me sentí muy, muy cansada, cerré los ojos y no recuerdo nada más.

.

-¡Jacob!- Oí gritar a Bella en algún rincón de mi mente, la demás parte, ya fuera cuerpo o cabeza, deseaban morir en ése mismo instante. No podía sacarme la última imagen de mi mente. La hermosa Renesmee de cabello broncíneo, ondulado, perfecto, mirándome horrorizada mientras mordía a Seth en el cuello. Luego, él aullando como si fuera la última vez. Después a Renesmee sin aparatar los ojos de Seth, lágrimas corriendo por sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, su cuerpo convulsionándose de dolor, ése cuerpo que yo deseaba con ardor. ¿Y para mí? Ni una mirada de odio…

Cerré los ojos y esperé, esperé a que la muerte me llevara.

**Reviews!**


	7. Hermano de Medio Mundo

**Disclaimer: Nada de ésto es mío, sino de la tímida Steph Meyer. Sólo la historia salió de mis momentos de absoluto aburrimiento y suspiros contínuos, encerrados en mi torre del castillo...**

**Reviews!**

**.**

**7.-Hermano de Medio Mundo**

**.**

Sin embargo, la muerte no me hizo semejante favor y se quedó al margen de lo que yo más deseaba en ése momento.

Sentí las frías manos de algún Cullen llevarme a algún sitio. Luego, la morfina.

Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba en La Casa Blanca de los Cullen. Tardé varios minutos en reconocer la estancia, porque vagas imágenes bailaban en mi cabeza: La de Bella cuando Renesmee nació. Estaba en la misma habitación, pero a mi lado, había otra camilla, me dio un retorcijón en el estómago, Leah estaba a mi lado, cubierta de vendajes y magullones por diversas partes de su cuerpo.

-¡Dios Mío, Leah!- Grité. Inmediatamente, Carlisle estaba a mi lado.- ¿Qué le pasó a Leah?- Pregunté desconcertado.

-Pues…-Me miró indeciso- Le rompiste tres costillas, una pierna y la mitad del antebrazo- Susurró. Arqueé las cejas.

-Yo no… yo no le haría daño a Leah.- Repuse. No, de verdad que no se lo haría, a menos que…

-Sí, Jacob, A menos que estuvieras fuera de control- La voz aterciopelada de Edward me llamó la atención, no era el único por ahí, también estaban Alice, Jasper y Bella. Me desconcertó cómo me miraban, con dureza, pero Bella…Bueno, dureza se quedaba corta. Agaché la cabeza, había lastimado a Leah. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

-Déjenlo descansar, su ritmo se está acelerando y puede volverse a abrir la herida.

- ¿La herida no ha cicatrizado? Pues es cuestión de horas ¿No doctor?- Pregunté. Pero Carlisle y Edward cruzaron una mirada significativa. El doctor se sentó a mi lado y me miró profundamente.

-Escucha Jacob, llevas cuatro días inconsciente y las heridas no han sanado, he estado pensando… Y mi teoría es que aún inconsciente, tu cuerpo no se ha calmado, entonces tú no puedes tranquilizarte para que cicatrices.- Me quedé un rato acostado, mirando el techo. La cabeza me daba vueltas y yo no pude soportarlo más. Era un Monstruo horroroso que seguramente Nessie detestaba. Miré a Edward y eso me confirmó el peor de mis temores. Nessie me odiaba.

Me armé de valor para hacer la última pregunta que me quemaba las entrañas. -¿Y Seth?

-El…-Carlisle calló y miró el suelo como los demás vampiros de la habitación.

.

-Vamos Bella, tenemos que ir a ver a Nessie, no ha querido salir de su cuarto.- Edward tomó la mano de su esposa y caminaron por el bosque.

-Tenemos que ampliar la cabaña, necesitamos una cocina, un baño con tina y porqué no, un televisor, un videojuego y…- Edward besó a su esposa para callarla.

-Basta amor, sabes que ya no podemos estar aquí por mucho tiempo.

-Pero algún día volveremos ¿No, Edward?- Preguntó Bella ansiosa.

-Claro bonita.

-Y Renesmee estará con nosotros

-Definitivamente.

Ambos vampiros llegaron a la cabaña y se miraron.

Abrieron la puerta con cautela, y ahí estaba Renesmee, sentada en el sofá con la mirada perdida. Bella corrió a su hija y la abrazó, sin embargo ella la alejó con un movimiento de hombros. Edward tomó la mano de su esposa y la alejó de su hija.

-No puedes estar así, Nessie.

-No me llames "Nessie", ése nombre me lo puso…me lo puso…-La joven apretó la mandíbula.- Me llamo Renesmee- Dijo de forma cortante y se levantó del sofá.- Y no me molesten.- Y fue a su habitación dando un portazo.

- ¿Dime Edward, es la adolescencia humana o… o está herida?

-Bella, mi amor, tu mejor que nadie, _debería _saber lo que tu hija está pasando. Yo en lo personal lo entiendo…- Dijo con delicadeza el vampiro.

-lo que pasa es que cuando tú te fuiste…- Bella se abrazó un costado- Fue como si se me rompiera algo por dentro… pero ella…

-Es tan parecida y tan diferente, amor mío…- Edward besó el pelo de Bella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo sigue Seth?- Preguntó Bella después de un rato callada.

-Empeorando, le mordió al parecer la yugular, así que cada vez que se calma, comienza a desangrarse.- Informó Edward tomando la mano de su esposa y mirándola a los ojos.- Aún al ser un hombre lobo, las heridas no _sanan._

-Igual que con Jake…- Susurró Bella abriendo los ojos como platos.- ¿Qué les pasa?

-Eso quisiera saber yo, amor mío…

.

No aguanto más, voy a salir, tengo que verlo… Oí a mis padres hablar acerca de irnos, pero en _éste momento_ no me iré. No sin decirle lo que deseo.

Decidí no pensar mucho en eso, solamente me paré mientras traducía El Alquimista al latín. Me calcé unas botas porque llovía y me puse un chaleco de punto. Y brinqué la ventana. Santo Dios, llovía a torrenciales y seguramente, como todas las noches, mis padres no me oirían. Eché a correr con todas mis fuerzas, crucé el límite del río que se encontraba con el mar, inhalé un poco y salté.

El agua estaba helada, pero no me importó, sabía que ésa era la forma más rápida de llegar, pues aunque mi paso era más rápido que el de un humano, no tan rápido como el de un vampiro o lobo, era una nadadora nata. Nadé hasta llegar al mar, luego luché contra la corriente para llegar a La Push. Cuando la reconocí, nadé hasta el fondo y luego, apoyándome en las puntas de mis dedos, brinqué.

Salí al aire fresco de la noche, estaba mojada, pero eso importaba ahora un rábano, pues tenía otra cosa en mente. Seguí corriendo hasta que llegué a una casita de pintura amarilla chillona. Tomé aire y toqué con el puño.

-¿Renesmee?- Preguntó Emily extrañada- ¿qué haces aquí?- Sam tenía la boca llena cuando salió de la cocina.

-Nessie…- Apreté la mandíbula, odiaba ése nombre.- Escucha…- Sam no sabía qué decir, se me acercó con cautela.

-Quiero ver a Seth y sé que está aquí.- Dije escupiendo las palabras.- Ahora.

Emily me miró por un momento que me pareció muy largo y sonrió. Se hizo a un lado de la puerta y me señaló las escaleras. Sin mirar a Sam, subí al cuarto de huéspedes casi corriendo. Estaba fatigada de tanto nadar y tenía frío. Pero subí.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, miré la tenue luz que salía de una lámpara, luego inhalé profundamente y empujé la puerta. Ahí estaba Seth, pálido y lleno de vendajes acostado en la cama. El resto de la pequeña habitación se cubría de flores y aparatos médicos. Me causó cierta gracia, parecía un cuarto de hospital para flores. Entonces él abrió los ojos.

-Hola- murmuré- Vine a ver cómo estabas.- Me acerqué un poco a la cama, él me miró profundamente y volvió a echar la cabeza en la almohada.

-Lo siento de verdad.-Su voz era un susurro de viento débil y lleno de angustia- No quería causarle daño a Jake, sólo quería alejarlo de Leah y de mamá…

-Sue se encuentra perfecta, Jacob no logró alcanzarla y en cuanto a Leah… Se recupera más rápido de lo que refunfuña.- Seth arqueó las cejas- Está indignada porque Carlisle la llevó a la casa para poder monitorearla todo el día, y según ella, la peste de vampiro la motiva a curarse- Soltó una ligera carcajada y estiró la mano. Rápidamente me acerqué mientras mi corazón paraba momentáneamente. Él me miró mientras tomaba mi mano, acarició ligeramente mi palma y suspiró.- ¿Te duele algo?-Pregunté inmediatamente. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Estás empapada- Dijo mirándome de arriba abajo- Diría que aún así te ves perfecta, pero…-Torció la boca- tienes cara de pena.- Su mano subió a mi cara.- y ésos lindos ojazos que me hipnotizan pierden un poco de brillo, pero sigues siendo encantadora.- no pude evitar cerrar los ojos al contacto de su mano en mi cara, y tampoco pude evitar que un suspiro se me escapara cuando su mano me jaló hacia la cama y me sentó cerca de él.- ¿sabes que mis heridas no han cicatrizado?- Asentí cuando su mano recorrió mi cintura- Se debe a que los lobos somos un poco…Digámoslo así…_Sentimentales_.- suspiré- Entonces, si nuestro corazón no está en paz con nuestra alma, es como si siguiéramos siendo lobos, no podemos concentrarnos, se parece a cuando somos nuevos y no podemos regresar a nuestra forma humana hasta que estamos lo suficientemente calmados. Pues ahora es lo mismo. No puedo sanar hasta que encuentre la manera de calmar esto que siento en el corazón.

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes en tu corazón Seth?- Pregunté mientras lo miraba a los ojos.- ¿Te puedo ayudar?

-Sólo si realmente lo deseas, Ness.- Mi estómago tenía vuelcos y mi corazón mariposas, porque hoy todo estaba al revés.- Te quiero Renesmee.- acercó mi rostro al suyo. Quise gritar de alegría cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, de forma dulce y tranquila, como si hubiera estado esperando años eso. La intensidad subió cuando mis brazos flaquearon y caí encima de él, entonces me abrazó de la cintura y me colocó entre sus piernas, me acarició el rostro, las manos, la cintura mientras me besaba con ardor, ésa pasión que bien yo le correspondía con ganas pero torpeza. Entones besó mi cuello, apartó unos cuantos mechones mojados de mi hombro al tiempo que me desabotonaba mi chaleco y bajaba un poco mi camisa negra. Metió una mano debajo de mi playera y siguió mordisqueándome del hombro a la oreja. No pude dejar escapar un gemido mientras él me mordía el labio inferior, tomé mis manos y jaloneé de su camisa, besé su cuello mientras él tenía las manos puestas en mi cintura e intentaba desabrocharme mis vaqueros. Jamás había hecho un chupetón, pero lo hice y él gimió de placer.

-No… No…- Dijo, mientras yo, impaciente, intentaba ayudarle a deshacerse de mi ropa.- ¡No Renesmee!- Gritó y me apartó de él. Me quedé congelada, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y las mejillas ardiendo. Estaba agitada y las lágrimas brotaron rápidamente- ¿Es muy difícil entender que eres la impronta de Jacob Black?- Me había hecho a un lado e intentaba abotonarme los vaqueros mientras buscaba mi playera en el suelo.-Esto no está bien, Nessie.- Su voz se suavizó un poco.- Te Quiero Renesmee, pero no puedo hacerle eso a mi hermano. –No podía articular ninguna palabra, mi cuerpo se movía solo a causa de los espasmos, porque estaba llorando sin contenerme. Cuando por fin pude ponerme el chaleco, abrí la puerta y quise salir, pero me tropecé. –Sabes que odio ser hermano de medio mundo.- Murmuró.

-Sabes que eso no me importa- Grité

-Pero a mi sí, de verdad lo lamento.

-Pues sigue lamentándolo, porque jamás estaré con Jacob Black, aunque sea una "Cullen-Imprimada-de-un-lobo" no es lo que yo quiera, sino lo que sus leyendas de mierda digan. Así que no, ¡JAMÁS!- azoté la puerta al salir y eché a correr de nuevo. Emily y Sam intentaron detenerme, pero aventé a Emily y seguí mi camino.

-Escucha… Cuando se calme la situación, iré por ti y huiremos, pero ahora no. ¡Soy su hermano!- Me gritó Seth desde la ventana. Pero intenté no oírlo, pues era una promesa hecha en vano, sabía que _nunca_ la cumpliría.

Corrí a los brazos de papá en cuanto llegué a la cabaña.- Todos los lobos están muertos para mí- Papá y mamá me miraron con los ojos como platos, pero no me importó, pues ya me estaba derrumbando, y comencé a llorar.

.

Llevaba tres meses sin salir de casa. Y para mí, tres meses eran eternos. Pero la verdad no deseaba salir de aquí, pues afuera Jacob rondaba continuamente mi casa. En las noches no podía dormir porque sus aullidos eran insoportables y entonces prefería dibujar.

Cosas en los Cullen no habían pasado demasiadas… Todos estaban preocupado por mí. Pero… yo odiaba hablar de lo que había pasado y pues no había nada qué contar cuando te pasas más de tres meses encerrada. Jasper venía continuamente a visitarme, pero ni siquiera él podía controlar mis emociones, me volví explosiva. Como un león enjaulado.

Alice venía a verme, me trajo ropa hermosa, pero eso se volvió indiferente con el paso de las semanas. Todos se habían hartado de mí. Solamente mamá y papá seguían aquí, ya fuera porque me amaban demasiado, o porque ellos vivían conmigo. Todas las noches, cuando me ponía a dibujar, mamá posaba o papá me cantaba. Sólo así era feliz, pero la demás parte del día, me la pasaba con pensamientos negros que nadie podía evitar.

Un día estaba recargada en la ventana, viendo la lluvia caer. Hacía frío, como de costumbre, pero no me importaba. Mi mano descansaba en el vidrio helado, era una sensación perfecta para el calor de mi piel. Mis padres no estaban en casa, la decisión de mudarnos se había vuelto día a día más sólida. Así que se habían marchado a buscar una linda casa, inscribirme en la escuela, zonas de caza para ellos, pasaportes y todas ésas cosas estúpidas. Al principio no me dejaban sola, seguramente pensarían que yo me suicidaría o mataría a una que otra persona, pero la verdad es que no me apetecía moverme, no _tenía_ ganas de hacer algo. Hasta no _hacer nada_ era un sacrificio.

Quité mi mano del ya congelado vidrio, pues la primera nevada estaba comenzando a caer, yo estaba un poco entumecida por haberme pasado horas parada y caminé por la larga alfombra hasta la cocina. Hice un poco de chocolate caliente, me subí a la mesa de azulejo como cuando era niña y le agregué bombones. Recuerdo que de bebé, para que me gustara el chocolate, mamá le agregó bombones de colores y fue tal el espectáculo cuando me lo sirvió, que durante un mes sólo cené chocolate con bombones.

Bebí despacio, mirando mis calcetines. Tenían un hoyo en el dedo gordo, así que seguí examinando mi atuendo, estaba muy desaliñada y mi ropa era _vieja_ para lo que Alice contemplaría entre usable. Entonces recordé que Alice hacía mucho que no me compraba ropa o venía a visitarme, me sentí triste, pero no lo suficiente para ir a verla. Preferí ir a mi cuarto y buscar ropa en mejor estado. Encontré una blusa que cuando la compraron me quedaba muy enorme, pero no me importó, me la puse y unos calcetines limpios. Al fin no había nadie en casa, y como tampoco me visitaban… No había que ponerse exigentes.

Prendí el televisor, pero a los pocos minutos me quedé dormida en el sofá. Desperté sobresaltada cuando oí que tocaban a la puerta. Quise quedarme quieta por si era Jacob quien molestaba, pero una parte de mí, sabía que él no podía acercarse o papá le arrancaría la cabeza. Así que fui a abrir la puerta, esperando ver a Rose o Emmett quienes aún no desistían en verme feliz.

-Hola.-Dijo. Me quedé sorprendida, jamás pensé en encontrármelo ahí, recostado en el marco de mi puerta, con aquellos brazos suyos grandes y musculosos como todo su cuerpo, con su sonrisa enseñándome los dientes, sus perfectos labios curvados hacia arriba con arrogancia, el pelo acomodado como si se acabara de despertar, la ropa pulcramente maravillosa, y aquellos ojos negros tan seductores mirándome apreciativamente.

-estás muy hermosa, Renesmee- Su seductora voz movió algo dentro de mí, hizo estremecerme de emoción. Entonces reparé en mis fachas y sentí como me ruborizaba.

-Eso no es verdad- Sin embargo me aparté de la entrada y él se acomodó en el sofá.

-Hum.- Me miró de arriba abajo- Cada día que pasa te pones más hermosa.- Sonreí con la vista en el suelo.- ¿Sabes a qué vine?- Negué con la cabeza, extrañamente me sentí cohibida- Por ti.

.

**Hoola chicos! Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**.**

**Gracias especiales a Loreandcayovolturi, Jay-Dope,Charlotte y Jane Vulturi, Airun Cullen Swan. por ser tan fieles! **

**.Gracias!**


	8. Siempre Suya,Renesmee

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, sino de la Tímida Steph Meyer, sólo la historia salió de mi imaginación y días de vacaciones llenos de aburrimiento. **

**.**

**Se aceptan aplausos, aclamaciones, cebollas y jitomatazos o hasta cubetas de agua con hielitos.**

**. **

**8.-Siempre suya, Renesmee**

**.**

_Queridos papá y mamá:_

_Lamento mucho hacerles perder éste tiempo, pero vaya…No sé cómo empezar, pero…me tengo que ir, estoy un poco cansada de todo esto, de estar encerrada, de no poder dormir, de estar deprimida. Vino por mí, como alguna vez tú, querido papi, viste en mis pensamientos._

_Ni siquiera se ha molestado en forzarme, porque yo quiero ir con él, quiero alejarme, no de ustedes amados papás... Además, sabían bien que algún día me iría, no estaremos toda la eternidad juntos, vivos tal vez sí, pero juntos…quizá no._

_Espero que no se molesten demasiado. No es mi intención hacerlos sufrir o que me busquen, no emprendan la brigada vampiros- licantropía, porque la verdad no me encontrarán. Me voy lejos._

_Los amo._

_Para Siempre suya, Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan._

_._

Edward arrugó el papel en sus manos, casi lo destruye si Bella no lo hubiera agarrado al vuelo. Ella temblaba mientras espasmos recorrían su cuerpo, parecía llorar pero sus ojos estaban secos. Mientras, su esposo caminaba con las manos crispadas.

-Es… es su decisión.- Murmuró Bella con un hilo de voz- No podemos perseguirla como niña pequeña…

-¡ES UNA NIÑA!- Rugió Edward golpeando una pare de la cabaña, la cual tembló débilmente como signo de protesta.- ¡NO DEBE DE SER ASÍ! ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!

-Edward…- Carlisle había llegado junto con Emily, Leah y Esme- Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y Alice has peinado el bosque con ayuda de todos los lobos, pero…- Agachó la mirada.- No Hay rastro de su olor por ningún sitio, tampoco de él.

-¡MIERDA!-Rugió Edward y salió disparado.

-Voy con él…- Dijo Bella- Tal vez nosotros lo notemos mejor.- Y salió en pos de su marido.

-es mejor que sigamos peinando el bosque y si se puede todo el continente- Dijo Carlisle a Esme- Podemos hacer esto, que los lobos se queden aquí en Forks y nosotros iremos al resto del continente.

-Nosotros nos dividiremos en América del Norte- Dijo Sam.- También tomaremos México.

-Gracias- Dijo Esme y salieron corriendo.

.

-¿Necesitas algo de comer?- Negué con la cabeza- ¿De tomar?- Volví a negar- ¿Frío?- Asentí ligeramente. Me pasó una cobija por los hombros.

-Gracias- Murmuré débilmente.- Sólo estoy un poco cansada…

-Entiendo. Duerme.- Su brazo me rodeó la cintura mientras con el otro me acobijaba.- Aún falta más de medio vuelo. Descansa.

-No sé si pueda… Me siento fatal.- Él asintió, me sonrió una vez más, acomodó mi cabello detrás de la oreja y me besó la frente.

-Yo te ayudo.- Dijo. Después de un minuto, caía inconsciente en el mundo de los sueños.

Soñé que llegaba a una isla exótica, llena de flores y árboles, todo con una gama armoniosa de colores. Había un lindo mar, cálido y salado que inundaba lo más hondo de mis pulmones. Era tan perfecta ésa isla que jamás me iría. Luego, oía a mamá diciéndome que no me preocupara, que ella tampoco se quería ir, que me amaba y que jamás me abandonaría…Pero cuando abrí los ojos, no estaba ahí.

-Buen día- Me dijo cuando me incorporé. Sin darme cuenta, había ido resbalando hasta quedarme prácticamente acostada en él. Me sonrojé pero él me tapó la boca con un rápido beso.- Ya casi llegamos.- Asentí.- En cuanto bajemos, te llevaré a desayunar algo y luego, a comprarte ropa y todo lo que necesites.

-Escucha…- Comencé- Extraño a mis padres…. Quiero regresar.- Susurré más como una súplica que como una frase.

-Aún ni llegamos y ya quieres regresar… No seas infantil, Nessie.- Bajé la mirada. Nada de esto era como yo lo imaginaba.- Además, es tu promesa.- Me dijo al oído.- _Nadie_ debe romper una promesa, Renesmee.

-Pero puede ser una promesa infundada…

-Mira, Renesmee, no vine por ti para encontrarme con una niñita. Tranquilízate y compórtate.- Asentí nuevamente.

Miré por la ventanilla, estaba anocheciendo pero aún así identifiqué La Cerdeña. -¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Esperar a los demás.

-¿No podemos adelantarnos?

-Somos un grupo, jamás nos vamos si no es necesario.- Me quedé un rato meditando… Un grupo.

-A propósito, tengo una pregunta- Esperé a que me mirara- ¿Cómo ocultaste mi olor?- Sonrió soberbiamente.

-Fácil… Pero es un secreto.- Y volvió a besarme.

.

-¡Espera Edward!- Gritó Bella mientras corría en pos de su marido, él era muy rápido, de eso no cabía ni la menor duda, pero enfurecido… Era aún más.- ¡Edward!- El joven se paró en seco, la miró a los ojos, y en ellos había determinación, ira y mucho, mucho amor.

-Lo siento amor mío- Dijo Edward mientras tomaba las manos de Bella y las besaba.- Temo al pensar que Nessie esté en… pueda estar en problemas. Tú y ella son lo único por lo que merezco vivir, y si a alguna le pasa algo… No sé cómo volveré a reconstruirme.- Ambos se abrazaron con ardor durante un largo tiempo.

-¿Tú crees que ella no fue forzada verdad?

-No. Ella no lo fue, era de voluntad. Dime, amor mío. Tenemos una casa llena de vampiros a 10 km que pudo bien fácil recorrer si él se enojaba, podía gritar en el bosque. Cualquier cosa. Ella no está sola acá. Pero no hizo nada de eso, se limitó a asentir y empacar.

-¿La habrá amenazado?- Aventuró Bella.

-No. Lo extraño es que Alice no vio lo que se aproximaba.- Edward golpeó un árbol con rabia contenida.

-Alice no es un farol de costa, no abarca todo a su alrededor. Además tenía entendido que estaba vigilando a Nahuel…

.

-Tienes que comprar todo lo que necesites para tu estancia, Renesmee, eres semi-humana –Me dijo en tono de reproche- No voy a estar comprando en cada parada lo que necesites.- Entramos en un Wal-Mart y comencé mi búsqueda. En el carrito eché toallas femeninas, crema para la piel, un cepillo y pasta dental, Champú, Acondicionador y todo lo demás. Cuando acabé, él me miró arqueando una ceja, me sonrió seductoramente y nos fuimos.

-Estoy cansada- Anuncié- Bostecé- Creo que es el cambio de horario.

-Duerme pequeña princesa, yo me encargo de lo demás.

Me acurruqué en el asiento trasero de un carro que no sabía cómo demonios había llegado ahí, estaba calientita y eso era lo importante. Miré por la ventana, el paisaje pasaba rápidamente a mis ojos casi humanos. Cerré los ojos y me perdí. Dormí sin soñar, tranquilamente.

-Renesmee, hemos llegado.- Abrí los ojos y me encontré con una ciudad hermosa y antigua.- ¿Me harías un favor?- Me preguntó mientras bajaba del auto, asentí.- No le digas a nadie que te besé. Eso no está bien. - Agaché la cabeza y entré.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.- Dije con frialdad, pese a que mis tercas lágrimas luchaban por salir en el peor momento.

.

-Me preocupa qué pueda pasar con ella, Carlisle- Edward paseaba de un lado a otro.- es muy inteligente, pero pareciera que últimamente olvidó eso… se comporta…se comporta como una niña pequeña…

-Escucha, Edward. Ya no es una niña, tú la sientes así, porque es como la vez, pero creció, quiere salir, conocer…- Carlisle le pasó un brazo por los hombros.- ¿Qué problema son los hijos ¿Eh?- Ambos sonrieron.

.

Rosalie y Emmett estaban recargados en las escaleras, él tenía la cabeza en el regazo de ella, mientras dejaba que le peinara los rizos negros. Lo hacía mecánicamente, sin prestar mucha atención en realidad. Miraba al frente, al televisor, pero sus ojos estaban opacos como toda ella.

-Tranquila amor, estará bien- Dijo Emmett sonriéndole. La abrazó con fuerza, mientras ella ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de él.- Es una princesita, como tú. –Ella lo miró e intentó sonreír- Pero mucho más ágil como Alice y más ruda que Bella neófita. Más inteligente que el mismo Edward, más intuitiva que Jasper y más amorosa que Esme, y no hay que decir que muchísimo menos compasiva que Carlisle.

-Es que la amo demasiado, Emmett.- Contestó Rosalie- Es mi pequeña niña, es una muñequita de porcelana…Mi princesa…una razón más para vivir…

-¡Eh! Aún me tienes a mí.- Dijo el chico de pelo rizado besando el cuello de la rubia.- ¿Me concede esta noche, señorita?- Muy a su pesar, Rosalie sonrió y subieron a su cuarto.

-No lo sé, estoy muy preocupada.- Pero Emmett besó su clavícula y fue la batalla perdida para Rosalie.

Cuando pasaron por el estudio de Carlisle, oyeron un leve gemido, era Jacob. Rosalie miró a Emmett, pese a su aversión por él, ambos compartían un sincero dolor.- ¿Jacob?- Dijo Rosalie entrando despacio. Ahí en el asiento de cuero de Carlisle, estaba un Jacob irreconocible, muy flaco, demacrado por la palidez de su ostro y las ojeras. Tenía los ojos rojos y se aferraba a el asiento con fuerza.- ¿Te encuentras mal?- Él la miró con desesperación. Rosalie se sentó a su lado.

Ambos permanecieron ahí durante horas, haciéndose compañía, sufriendo juntos. Él llorando y ella abrazándolo. Extraña escena se enmarcaba cuando una vampira así de hermosa, abrazaba maternalmente a un licántropo destruido por la volubilidad del amor.

.

Por vez primera vez extrañé a mi familia con ésa intensidad. Reparé en lo cruel que había sido con todos ellos, con Jake en especial.

Mientras avanzaba por un pasillo lleno de piedra fría, recordé el calor de Jacob, su hermosa sonrisa sincera. No sé cómo había acabado aquí, yo era alegre, feliz de vivir, inteligente y llena de paz y amor. Pero es que siempre había tenido lo mejor que la vida pueda regalar. Una familia increíble compuesta por una Alice igual de vivaz como yo, por el tranquilo de Jasper, mi querida tía Rose, la más bella, el juguetón de Emmett, mi comprensivo Abuelito Carlisle, la adorable Esme, la alocada René, el torpe Charlie, Leah, Quil, Embry, Claire, Kim, Emily, Sam, Billy, Sue… Papá… Mamá… Seth… ¡Jake!...

Jake… Era mala, me porté como una estúpida caprichosa. Entonces reflexioné, desde bebé Jacob estaba ahí para mí, cuando quería jugar, dormir, comer, llorar, siempre estaba ahí cumpliendo cada una y todas de las cosas que yo quería. Desviviéndose por darme más de lo que merecía, siendo su imprimación, sentí que con eso cubría cualquier cuota de todo lo que me daba… pero era mentira, sólo lo despreciaba… Cuánto no lo valoré y ahora… imbécil de mí, me sentía el remordimiento arder, y la esperanza de que viniera por mi… tonta, tonta, tonta. Me dejé llevar por la apariencia de una ilusión deliciosa que ahora me mostraba las afiladas garras sedientas de inocencia.

Extrañaba tanto el cálido amor de mi hogar… Pero ya estaba aquí, en el fondo de la cueva del dragón.

-¡Bienvenida seas!- Dijo una voz imperiosa cuando unas grandes puertas de roble se abrieron ante mí.- ¡Cuánto tiempo tenemos sin verte, Renesmee!

-Aro, Cayo, Marco. Cuánto me alegro de verlos tan saludables-Dije en tono complaciente, Aro me sonrió con su piel acebollada restirada. Me tendió una mano, mas yo lo besé en ambas mejilla.

-Pequeña híbrida, has crecido demasiado.- Dijo Cayo.

-Estarás cansada, ve a tu cuarto y luego, regresa… La cena casi llega.- Sonreí y salí nuevamente con Demetri.

-Ya vez que no saben nada.- Dije mientras me adelantaba, dejándole ahí parado. Estaba furiosa con él, por la forma en que me había tratado. Cuando doblé un recodo, me encontré con Jane, la niña rubia con forma de muchacho, me sonrió.

-Bienvenida- Me besó en las mejillas. Era extraño como me trataba.- ¿Conoces a mi hermano Alec?- Negué- Ven, que te lo presento- Sonrió angelicalmente tomándome de la mano.

.

**Reviews por faaavor chicos! De eso vivo, de ustedes! **


	9. Corazón Humano,Pasión Inhumana I

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío sino de la tímida Steph Meyer, sólo la historia es alucinación de mis noches de insomnios y aburrimiento.**

**Gracias por sus reviews! Especialmente a .passion, Jay-Dope, Loreandacayovulturi y Fransoa! **

.

**9.- Corazón humano, pasión inhumana I**

_._

_Muerte, si has de llevarme lejos, no olvides empacar mi corazón roto, vano e insípido, que es lo único que aún puedo cargar, pues las penas ocupan todo el espacio de mi equipaje. Pero por favor, deja mi pasado contigo, no lo cargues en mi espalda, porque seguramente desfalleceré antes de llegar a las puertas del infierno y ya no podrás efectuar el castigo contra mi penosa alma._

.

Llegamos a lo que parecían celdas antiguas, pues las andrajosas puertas de madera estaban, la mayoría, podridas. Entonces Jane abrió una puerta de madera, en especial mohosa, esperaba ver un camastro de paja, una cobija gris y quizá una ventana con barrotes. Por lo que mi sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando encontré un cuarto confortable, con una gigantesca cama en el centro, cubierta por una delicada colcha de brocado de oro y satín rojo. Las paredes estaban revestidas por paneles dorados y rosas rojas, muy artísticas. Las cortinas eran de pesado terciopelo rojo sangre haciendo juego, un tanto dramático, con los muebles de madera color caoba, tallados con intrincadas flores de damasco. Era un poco teatral, pero me agradó el ambiente, sobre todo cálido que emanaba de una pequeña chimenea al centro de la habitación.

-A los Vulturi nos gusta el lujo del siglo XVIII –Dijo Jane sonriendo, la miré para devolverle la sonrisa. Sus ojos hermosos y grandes, me miraron al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza - Mi cuarto es menos dorado, creo que lo decoraron según el carácter de cada quién, aunque éste, me atrevo a decir, es el más exuberante de todos.- Fruncí el ceño, pero ella rió.- Me refiero a esto, la cama.- Entonces comprendí, todos vampiros…- Vamos, te mostraré el resto de la residencia.- Dejé la pequeña maleta encima de la cama y la seguí.- tengo una pregunta…¿ Qué comes?

-Pues… comida humana.- Frunció la nariz.- Con eso puedo sobrevivir… Pero me debilita, me hace más…Humana….

-Entonces también puedes beber sangre…y te hará más vampiro.- No era pregunta

-Así es, pero también estoy acostumbrada a beber sangre animal.

-Qué asco.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero no soporto la idea de…- Me detuve.

-¿De matar?- me miró de reojo.- Pues te informo, por si no habías caído en la cuenta, de que estás en un lugar lleno de vampiros que beben sangre humana.

-Pero… ¿No hay otra posibilidad?- Negó con la cabeza.

-Bebes o mueres, tú decides pequeña.- Agaché la cabeza… empezaba a odiar aquél lugar sin apenas conocerlo del todo.

-Ven, aquí está Chelsea…- abrió otra puerta de donde salía una suave y dulce melodía. Una joven de cabello largo color caoba tocaba apasionadamente un violín, no se inmutó cuando entramos, ni hizo ningún otro movimiento que no fuera el de tocar una y otra vez, rápidamente y luego, bajando la cadencia de su cuerdas, era extraordinario, y de pronto me sentí en el más extraño y delicioso de los éxtasis. Era como si ella transmitiera mis sentimientos cuando besé a Seth, era mi historia de amor, la primera. Acabó con una nota que parecía el desgarro del alma más pura.- Ches, Te presento a Renesmee Cullen.- La interpelada abrió los ojos, que eran grandes y rojos.

-Mucho gusto, Ness- La voz me sorprendió, era profunda y seductora como su cuerpo curvilíneo.- Me alegro de verte de nuevo.- Me tendió una mano, la tomé. Sentí un extraño cosquilleo, nada fuera de lo común.

Nos quedamos un rato platicando acerca de música, le conté de mis habilidades, llenas de anécdotas, como cuando papá me enseñó a tocar el violín y como odiaba el sonido lastimero, o cuando escuché a Rosalie cantando y quise hacerlo igual, y me salió mejor. Cuando Alice me enseñó Ballet y era muy fácil, pero un día Jasper quiso bailar tango y fui pésima…

Después de un rato, la puerta se volvió a abrir. Si no hubiera sido el compás de su respiración, no me habría dado cuenta que alguien más había llegado.

-La comida ya casi llega. Jane, Chelsea, dense prisa.- La voz era profunda, melodiosa, tranquila y llena de serenidad. Quise saber de quién era aquélla voz tan hermosa. Mi sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando me volví para mirarle.

Era alto, piel nívea contrastándole con el pelo negro, un poco largo y despeinado cuidadosamente. La nariz era perfecta, no larga, no corta, no chata, sino recta y a juego con una boca exquisitamente delineada, carnosa. Sonrió al verme y pensé que iba a desmayarme, pues sus dientes era una línea de perfectas perlas, escondidas por la sonrisa más arrogante y sincera que en mi corta vida había visto, todo él irradiaba serenidad, desde los pies hasta su tórax musculoso, protector y sexy…

Sentí que le devolvía la sonrisa como una idiota, pero la verdad no se me ocurrió otra cosa por hacer. El se me acercó y estiró su mano. De momento pensé en que quizá debía tomarla y besarla, o hacer una reverencia ante semejante dios griego, sin embargo, tomó mi barbilla y la alzó. Fue cuando me percaté de que tenía el rostro agachado y me encontraba ruborizada.- Me llamo Alec, supongo que serás Renesmee ¿No?- Asentí como estúpida.- ¿bebes sangre humana?- Volví a asentir ¡Demonios!- Entonces… ¿vienes? – Dejé escapar una risilla tonta, él Tomó mi mano y me arrastró fuera.

Cuando llegamos a un pasillo especialmente oscuro, Chelsea suspiró y caminó velozmente con Jane pisándole los talones, sólo Alec se contuvo a mí lado, sonriendo gravemente. Alcancé a ver una sala redonda, muy grande en comparación a todas las demás y más iluminada, parecía un anfiteatro con todos los vampiros sentados teatralmente, inmóviles y con las túnicas negras resbalando como agua por los escalones. Miré a mi soberbio acompañante mientras me acomodaba al lado de Jane.

-¡Amigos!- la portentosa voz de Aro se hizo notar pese al barullo que se había armado- Hoy haremos algo diferente…Ella- Su largo dedo índice me señaló- Ha de hacerles perder la razón con su poderoso don.- Tragué saliva.- Ven aquí pequeña.- Me levanté y llegué al centro de un círculo que se había ido formando.- Tú te encargarás de que ellos se distraigan, hazles pensar que están en ésta misma sala… pero sin personas… - Sonrió y los demás vampiros lo miraron extrañado.-Cuadno te diga que sueltes tu visión, ellos estarán aquí mirándonos y los acecharemos..

-No…No puedo- Murmuré- Jamás he usado mi don más allá de mi mano, no podré…- Aro puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

-Shh… Vamos Renesmee, sabemos que puedes.- Me sonrió y luego, restándole importancia al asunto, me dio una palmada- En sus lugares, que ya vienen. Quizá ayude que ellos se tomen de la mano, tu tomarás el que esté primero formado, será un don en serio ¿Entiendes?. Alec- Hizo restallar los dedos- Acompáñale, y si es necesario, ayúdale.

Alec llegó a mi lado con una enorme sonrisa, entonces salimos a la recepción, donde una bella italiana menuda nos sonrió. El elevador se abrió. Sentí la fría mano de Alec en mi hombro, infundiéndome valor…

.

Las cortinas estaban corridas, sin una vela o rayo de luz que entrara en mi habitación, temblaba de frío, estaba débil, pero no podía cerrar los ojos. Cada vez que lo intentaba, los gritos y las imágenes venían a mi mente. Un niño de tres años sonriéndome, luego, la madre dándole un juguete, la anciana vestida con chal riendo con su esposo, siempre tomados de la manos, inclusive hasta el final, cuando Jane y Félix los desmembraban. El padre protegiendo a su hijo… Los recién casados… La chica quinceañera que rogaba por su vida.

Cuando entraron, los vampiros los acechaban, tomaban su presa, jugaban con ella y luego los bebían poco a poco. Sólo Alec fue compasivo conmigo, me sacó de la sala y bloqueó los sentidos de los humanos, quienes gritaban, pero no sentían. Estaba temblando cuando él me cargó delicadamente hasta mi cuarto, echó las cortinas y me arropó, prometió no tardarse, pero aún así los gritos amortiguados siguieron llegando hasta mi habitación. Había presenciado una matanza de lo más cruel, ni siquiera el matar a los animales era así, nosotros los Cullen éramos compasivos, tiernos y sin rodeos. Aquí…Aquí todos jugaban del modo más cruel con su comida… inclusive mataban niños… Las lágrimas caían a trompicones por mi cara, recordando los rostros maravillados ante semejante espectáculo de dioses…y luego abrían sus ojos aterrorizados al comprenderlo todo.

-Renesmee…-Alec estaba a mi lado, mirándome preocupado, limpió mis lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y me tendió una copa.- Vamos, bébetelo. Fue lo único que pude conseguir.- El olor que despedía era increíblemente delicioso, no pude pensar en otra cosa, por un momento me quedé en blanco, solamente pensando en mi sed, sin importarme el lugar de procedencia. La mano me tembló ligeramente cuando la puse en mis labios, el aroma…la calidez… no pude pensar en otra cosa, ni siquiera en el niño de tres años.

-Su olor no es tan desagradable- dijo él cuando terminé.- Y pensar que era un oso…

-¿Un oso?- Exclamé a la vez sorprendida y a la vez aliviada.

-Así es… ¿pensaste que era sangre humana?- Me preguntó con sincera curiosidad y un deje de sonrisa.

-¿De dónde sacaste al oso?- Pregunté a su vez, intentando cambiar el tema. Soltó una carcajada mientras me pasaba otra copa.

-Félix tiene una colección de animales, no creo que eche de menos a un oso entre muchos leones, pumas y venados que tiene en el bosque.- Dijo alzándose de hombros.- Espero haber escogido bien…me guié por su olor.

-¿Colección de animales?- Pregunté al tiempo que daba un pequeño sorbo que calentaba desde las puntas de mis pies, hasta mi corazón.

-Todos tenemos una excentricidad.- Acomodó un rizo suelto detrás de mi oreja. El roce mínimo con su mano, hizo que el corazón se me acelerara.

-¿Y cuál es la tuya?- Pregunté mirándolo a los ojos. Desvió la mirada sin dejar de sonreír.

-Quizá la compasión…- Tomé mi mano y la coloqué en su cara. ¿_por qué?_ Le pregunté. Me miró sorprendido. Pero respondió.

-Odio cómo Jane, Demetri, Félix y los otros torturan a sus humanos. Así que si puedo, lo evito- Nos quedamos en silencio, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, agregó.- Además, aunque no sientan dolor, ellos siguen gritando porque no oyen ni sienten nada.- su tono era más soberbio, menos real.

_¿Los demás, quiero decir…Félix o Jane lo saben?_

- No, cuando cazan, se vuelven idiotas

_Pero…Quiero decir… ellos no… ¿no sienten que los engañas?_

-De nuevo, no. Sólo se enfocan en lo suyo, los humanos no les importan.

_¿y tú…eres rápido?_

-Aturdidos, cegados, eficaz y rápido, sí.-

_¿aún recuerdas tu vida de humano?_

_-_No mucho…- Su mirada era sombría, llena de recuerdos.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo.- Lo felicité en voz alta, cambiando el tema.- Éste oso era espectacular.- Me miró y luego a la copa, indeciso. Toqué su rostro de nuevo.

_¿Quieres probar? _Asintió. Le pasé la copa. La tomó. La olisqueó y se bebió lo que sobraba de un trago.

-No sabe tan mal como pensé.- Le sonreí de manera solidaria, ése chico me agradaba.

-Ya vez que no es necesario matar personas.- Agregué. Entonces Alec me miró fijamente.

-Escucha Renesmee, las cosas aquí son difíciles… Piénsalo bien si pretendes jurarle fidelidad a los Vulturi, no hay vuelta de hoja…- Asentí mientras él tomaba mi mano.- Sé prudente con lo que dices en voz alta.

Quise reclamar, pero un gran bostezo se me adelantó.

- Hora de ir a la cama, jovencita- Dijo Alec. Reí ansiosa, no quería que él se marchara de mi lado… de un momento a otro, me había dado cuenta que me gustaba de muchas maneras de las que nadie me había atraído.

-Bueno, señorita, acuéstese…- Me metí en el cobertor que era muy calientito en una cama muy mullida.- ¿Puedo quedarme un poco?- titubeó.

-Claro- respondí inmediatamente.- Siempre y cuando no muerdas mi cuello…- Bromeé. Él rió aliviado y se sentó a los pies de mi cama.

-Me quedo lejos para que no te congeles.- Dijo respondiendo a mi pregunta muda.- Pero si prefieres…- Alzó los hombros despreocupadamente.

-Claro que quiero, además no soy humano, no me congelo fácilmente.- Se acercó y se acomodó a mi lado.

_Buenas noches, Alec._ Bostecé y me acomodé.

-Buenas noches, Nessie- susurró Alec después de un rato, cuando comencé a quedarme dormida.- Que duermas bien, linda…

.

Cuando Renesmee quedó profundamente dormida, Alec se acercó a ella y besó su cabello. Olía maravillosamente bien, era un aroma a caramelo floral, algo extraño… pero exquisito como toda ella. Suspiró mientras con sus yemas recorrían el cuello de ella, quien ligeramente se estremeció pero siguió durmiendo. La mano del chico se posó en la cintura de ella, se acercó un poco más y besó sus labios rosados. Eran deliciosos, carnosos llenos de vida y con un sabor a miel tan asombrosamente adictivo…Pero se contuvo y solamente puso su lengua encima de ellos. Renesmee no se movió, su respiración era pausada, su cuerpo perfecto se movía acompasadamente, pero Alec no se inmutó. Tomó aquella mano tan suave que a su lado, la seda era áspera y tosca, ella era calientita, un antídoto para su piel helada.

Sonrió para sus adentro, ésa chica era muy perfecta en todos los sentidos imaginables y surrealistas… eso estaba mal para un vampiro tan desesperado por ser amado, que durante siglos no conocía otro trabajo que el de ser fiel a Aro, Cayo y Marco. Y ahora llegaba ésta niña de cabello en bucles cobrizos largos, con la estatura idónea para él, no demasiado alta que se viera del tamaño de él, no muy pequeña que si tuviera que inclinar demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para alcanzar su cabello y besarlo al abrazarla. Su cuerpo… Vaya, era fenomenal, curvilíneo, no demasiado pequeño, sólo esbelto pero de dimensiones asombrosas, un busto desarrollado, firme y grande, la cintura más pequeña que había imaginado, la perfecta para rodearla con un brazo, debajo de ésta, en una discreta curva, estaba la cadera más redondeada que había visto, delineando un perfil absoluto en provocación, desde adelante hasta atrás, con las piernas largas y bien formadas, unos muslos grandes y duros bajando hasta las pantorrillas más asombrosas y que sólo en dibujos había soñado con que existieran, pues sus pequeños tobillos, de bailarina, eran la pincelada perfecta de un cuerpo que bien podría no ser real si no supiera que lo tenía a unos cuantos centímetros de sí mismo. Siguió recorriendo aquélla pintura, dibujo de un artista que ni siquiera Da Vinci, Boticelli o Miguel Ángel pudieron soñar con pintar. Pues rematando todo aquéllos rasgos perfectos, su nariz era hermosa, sin ser tosca o demasiado grande, sino una nariz perfecta que delineaba una boca igual de hermosa con la pincelada del color cremoso que la piel de ella. Más aún la muñequita perfecta tenía siempre dos pequeñas y sonrosadas mejillas haciéndole juego al rosáceo de sus labios. También estaban aquellas pestañas, espesas extensiones negras enmarcando unos ojos que eran dos enormes y redondos espejos achocolatados, deslumbrantes, llenos de toda la vida y alegría que necesitaba tanto, inocentes y malignos, llenos de amor y sinceridad, eran la pura ilusión del mundo con el que él había soñado tener…en tan solo dos ojos color chocolate…

Alec no pudo dejar de admirar la perfección de ésa muñeca de porcelana, hasta que el sol, bello receptáculo de fuego, logró filtrarse por las rendijas de las cortinas, entonces se percató de que toda una noche no se dedicó a estar de mal humor, o huyendo de su hermana, la loca posesiva, sino fue la primer noche tranquila en todo un siglo de vida. Por vez primera no contó los días como horas, sino que cada minuto era precioso al lado de Renesmee Cullen…

Quizá, solamente quizá, él cambiaba, algo lo reconfortaba con un día de haber llegado, se volvió algo importante…quizá, sólo quizá, Renesmee fuera…si, quizá…

.

**Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Reviews porfa!**


	10. Corazón Humano,Pasión Inhumana II

**Disclaimer:Nada de ésto es mío sino de la tímida Steph Meyer. Sólo la historia que sale de mis momentos de aburrimiento**

**PFD:Gracias a mis fieles lectores Loreandcayovolturi;Jay-Dope;fransoaPaulitha;Charlotte y Jane Vulturi, porque ustedes saben que sin ustedes, yo no soy nada :P **

**.**

**10.-Al fin y al cabo, corazón humano, pasión inhumana II **

.

Los suaves rayos de un nuevo día reclamaban que despertara, sin embargo, aún me sentía cansada. Ciertamente me moría de frío, por más que intentara buscar la calidez de mi cama, todo estaba congelado y mi cuerpo temblaba desenfrenadamente, eso era extraño en mi, pues nada, jamás me hacía sentir aquél frío, ni siquiera la nieve en mis pies descalzos cuando era niña y Jake me perseguía en su forma lobuna. En Aquellos días, me gustaba escabullirme de mi casa para pasarme todo el día jugando con Jacob, había veces en que Alice me cuidaba y en cuanto salía de mi habitación a buscar un listón, yo solía brincar por la ventana y correr hasta la casa de mi lobo preferido, quien me esperaba con una mezcla de enojo y alegría. Recordé, súbitamente, mi primer beso, era de unos de aquéllos días más nevados que jamás había visto, tendría acaso ocho años y mi cuerpo y mente se habían desarrollado como una flor temprana que jamás se marchitaría, ése día había salido huyendo de Rosalie, quien muy a mi pesar, deseaba recortar mis bellos rizos para darles un poco más de volumen, así que en el primer momento, me escapé y llegué a mi escondite que Jake había pasado construyendo, una linda casita de madera tan acogedora como mi hermosa casa, yo estaba mojada hasta los huesos cuando entré, pero mejor eso que cortarme el cabello. Estaba tan feliz de que mi misión hubiese sido un éxito, que cuando Jacob entró, mi felicidad no pudo ser menos que perfecta en aquella casita... Entonces me arropó con su cuerpo y durante varias horas no pude dejar de pensar en que él eran entre muchos, el más guapo de los chicos, sus labios se movían, de manera sexy y provocativa, me atraían demasiado como para no dejar de fantasear con ellos. Entonces me miró extrañado, pues por lo común yo tenía una respuesta para todo, pero en ése momento…No. Entonces él me miró y sin saber cómo pasó, me besó. Fue lo más extraordinario que había pasado desde que me di cuenta que me gustaba de _ése_ modo...

… Para deshacerme de mis pensamientos y nostalgias, quise darme la vuelta pero choqué contra algo duro y helado. Entonces gruñí y lancé una patada a aire, pero al instante me acordé de que quizá, Alec estaría a mi lado…

-¡Ea! ¡Me vas a matar de una patada!- Me dijo una voz mientras sentía cómo mi pie quedaba al aire.- Cuidado princesa, las muñequitas de porcelana se rompen fácilmente…

Abrí los ojos sintiéndome sonrojada y a la vez indignada pues Alec me sostenía de un tobillo inmovilizándome.- Lo siento- Tartamudeé a la vez por la indignación y otra por la premura de su mano tocando la piel de mi tobillo.- Pero bájame.- Dije intentando sonar autoritaria.

-Sólo si prometes…- Acercó su rostro al mío.- Dejarme morderte…- Sonreí a medias, yo no podía ser vampiro…Era mera ironía… ¿O no? Una leve sacudida me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Alec se había puesto de pie, y con él, también yo, solamente que de cabeza.

-¡Bájame!- Grité. Las sacudidas de su risa me balancearon como muñeca de trapo.- ¡Que me bajes!- Volví a gritar, mientras intentaba moverme para zafarme de él.- ¡Alec!

-No, hasta que aceptes…- Seguía riendo con mi tobillo en su mano y la cabeza a un palmo del suelo…-he oído que las princesas de porcelana se marean si las pones de cabeza y las agitas…

-Está bien, me estoy mareando, voy a vomitar…-Dije entre risas.- Bájame por favor…- De pronto sentí el mullido colchón en mi espalda y casi inmediatamente, el cuerpo bien formado de Alec encima de mí, aún tenía su mano en mi tobillo y poco a poco fue subiendo por mi pantorrilla, sus dedos fríos temblaban cuando tocó mi cintura para acercarme más a él. Estábamos muy cerca como para no sentir su aliento cerca de mi oreja, así que venciendo mis nervios, giré lentamente la cabeza hasta que quedamos a pocos centímetros. No pude dejar de suspirar, pues su boca estaba muy cerca y eso era un delirio para mí, inhalar su aliento de dulce hielo fue algo fuera de éste mundo. Mi corazón, ya de por sí colibrí encerrado, repiqueteó con más fuerza, como protestando que sus labios no estuvieran ya entrelazados con los míos. Alec sonrió y besó furtivamente mi hombro descubierto, quedé inmóvil mientras sentía su aliento rozando mi piel, más y más cerca de mi cuello, bajando más allá de mi clavícula. Besó tímidamente debajo de mi clavícula y no pude contenerme y sin quererlo, gemí.

Inmediatamente su puso de pie y llegó al extremo de mi habitación.

-¿Estás bien Alec?-Pregunté un poco jadeante, todo me daba vueltas.

. -No, no estoy bien y no te me acerques.- Me quedé helada cuando Alec salió corriendo de mi habitación, sin hacer ruido, sin mirarme…

Durante un buen rato me quedé sin hacer otra cosa que mirar la puerta esperando que regresara y me dijera que había sido una pesada y estúpida broma…Pero no lo hizo. Después de que logré recomponerme, furiosas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

_¿Qué rayos tengo que alejo a los chicos que me gustan? Tal vez son unos idiotas… -¿Todos?-_preguntó la vocecilla de la conciencia.- _¡sí, Todos!_-Protesté.- _¿No será que tú los haces idiotas? _Dejé esa conversación con mi yo interior, porque jamás llegaría a un acuerdo, preferí vestirme e ir a buscar a Jane, en realidad no sabía qué debía hacer ahí… Me puse un vestido rojo, un tanto vaporoso que me llegaba arriba de la rodilla, un tanto escotado.

.

-Hola Renesmee- La susurrante voz de Félix salió por entre las sombras.- Espero que hayas tenido una buena noche.-Inmediatamente el rubor alcanzó a mis mejillas.- Pero por lo visto, para Alec…no fue tan buena, ¿A caso no sabes complacer bien a un hombre, pequeña?- Su mano acarició mis cabello.

-No es verdad, no pasó nada.- Su mano acabó en mi cintura. Intenté zafarme, pero sus manos, más parecidas a garras, me aferraron con fuerza casi lastimándome.

-Ciertamente parece ser que no pasó nada…sino… me pregunto… cómo lo harás- Entonces, en un segundo, me tenía prisionera de sus brazos, sin dejarme siquiera gritar. Su aliento estaba cerca del mío, pero su lengua bajó y recorrió mi cuello e intentó bajar más, pero logré zafar una pierna y lo golpeé. Entonces me soltó, mirándome con ira. Pero cuando me disponía a correr, otra mano, más suave me empujó contra Félix. Él me inmovilizó. Entonces la angelical Jane sonrió y me torturó.

-¡Y pensé que seríamos grandes amigas!- Su voz era angelicalmente sufrida.- ¡Y mira cómo me traiciona, oh, Félix!- El dolor era insoportable, mi cuerpo se contorsionaba y sentía que de un momento a otro me desangraría.- ¡La puta se acuesta con mi hermano! ¿Cuál crees que deba ser su castigo?

-Entrégamela, Jane…Anda…-La lasciva voz de Félix me asqueaba mientras él me lamía el cuello y me pegaba más aún a su cuerpo.

-Hum…-La tortura seguía haciéndome efecto, pero no podía gritar.- Sí, debería de entregártela, luego llevarla con Aro, Cayo y Marco para que la maten…

-Dámela…- Entonces sentí como mi cuerpo se desgarró y al otro instante quedé completamente a oscuras.

.

Así que esto era la muerte, navegar a la deriva en un mar oscuro, lleno de un vacío incontrolable. Sin pensamientos fijos, claros o llenos de algo, un recoveco de uno mismo en un espacio de nadie…

-Renesmee…- M nombre a lo lejos hizo que volviera un poco en sí misma.- Nessie…-Pero no era suficiente para hacerme salir de aquí, de mí misma.- Ness…

Entonces di un respiro largo, y abrí los ojos. A mi lado estaba Alec, mirándome preocupado. -¿Estás bien?- La cabeza me daba vueltas.

-C-creo que sí.- Sus manos frías fueron un gran remedio a mi mareo, entonces, tiernamente, me recostó en sus piernas y me mantuvo quieta, a lo cual, muy agradecida yo acepté.

-Lo siento de verdad- Comenzó a disculparse.

_¿Por qué? Tú no hiciste nada malo, simplemente…bueno, no tenías porqué quedarte en mi cuarto, no fue tu culpa…_

-Claro que lo fue. Tú no entiendes Nessie…Jane es especial…

_Lo que pasa es que es celosa, como la mayoría de las hermanas…_ Intenté razonar, aunque zorra y maldita se le quedaran cortas.

-No, ella cree que soy de su propiedad, que por ser su hermano, es…llevamos muchos siglos juntos…

_Entiendo…la familia queda aparte ¿no? Es una relación más fuerte…_

-Renesmee, me gustas. Y tengo miedo de que intente lo que hoy, no quiero que sea tu enemiga. Ella y Marco son muy…"unidos"- Noté como lo decía con cierta incomodidad- Entonces se cree poderosa, y en realidad nadie se mete con ella…No quiero que te lastime…

_No tiene que lastimarme, sé defenderme._

-Puede pasar lo de hoy, Félix te quiere de un modo que…él llega a ser cruel…

_Pero tú no dejarás que me pase nada…_Imágenes de su mirada fría y lejana vinieron a mi mente…no quería que me dejara.

-No te dejaré- Adivinó mis palabras.

_No lo hagas, quédate conmigo._ Jamás había rogado con tanto fervor a una persona.

-Claro.- Estaba muy cerca de mí. Besó con inseguridad mi cabello- Lo que me recuerda- Su tono de voz fue más ligero, lleno de vida- Tienes que pagarme…Me debes…- Bajó una tira de mi vestido y sus fríos dedos recorrieron mi clavícula. –Una mordida…-Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando rozó la orilla de mi sostén, pero no fue un escalofrío común, sino lleno de… _emoción_.

Acercó su boca a la mía y acarició mi rostro, mi cabello, mis ojos, mi oreja, mi cuello, mi hombro y cuando llegó al escote de mi vestido, suspiró. Pero su mano continuó un camino exacto y tembloroso.

-¿Dónde me morderás?-Pregunté.

-Estoy revisando…- Tomó el final de la falda y la levantó encima de muslo, acarició un poco más allá y volvió abajar la mano.- Es que hay tanto lugares que desearía morder…

_Muérdelos todos si es que no te decides por uno sólo_ Dije. Entonces sonrió ante mi aparente desesperación y me atrajo hacia él.

-Puedo no contenerme si empiezo…

_No te contengas_ suspiré.

.

La casa de Billy Black, a unos miles de kilómetros de Volterra, Jacob miraba al vacío mientras Leah se recargaba en el marco de la puerta. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, simplemente ella se limitaba a contemplarlo, era anormal cómo se había tomado la desaparición de Renesmee. Después de llorar, había regresado a casa y continuó con su vida. Siguió fabricando artesanías en madera, ayudando a su padre, cada vez más viejo, en el hogar. Visitando a Charlie como si Nessie lo acompañara, riendo como si ella estuviera ahí, siguió molestando a la rubia de Rosalie y recorriendo el perímetro junto a Sam… Era extraño… Hasta ése día, pues no se había presentado a la reunión del consejo, ni había bajado a desayunar, o había dado muestras de vida, por lo que Leah estaba ahí, preocupada.

-Dime Jake, no conseguirás nada con irla a buscar en todo el mundo, fue lo suficientemente inteligente para desaparecer cualquier rastro… Creo que encontrarla puede llegar a ser una tarea dificilísima…- Leah comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, mirando con precaución a Jacob.

-¿Cómo puedes ser así de idiota, Leah?- Los ojos rojos de él la miraron con odio.- No soporto estar lejos de ella…

-Sin embargo pudiste vivir sin ella tres meses…- Agregó la chica con razonamiento.

-Pero sabía que ahí estaba, a diez metros de mí, durmiendo, soñando… y fue mi culpa si se alejó completamente…pero ahora no tolero…no soporto…me muero…- Leah abrazó a Jacob mientras lloraba. Entonces la chica lo miró a los ojos, sus ojos negros se encontraron y sonrieron, había un poco más que comprensión entre ellos dos.

-Quizá, si…- Leah lo miró indecisa.- Si tuvieras una _distracción_…- Jacob la miró sin entender.- Si alguien más te hiciera olvidarla…

-Yo no puedo olvidarla, ella es mi imprimación.- Dijo el chico tercamente- La amo…

-Pero…no creo que ella se enoje si…bueno…comprendería…- Entonces la chispa de la razón iluminó los ojos de Jacob.- No digo que… pero si quizá…

Entonces él se abalanzó sobre ella. La besó fieramente, introdujo su lengua casi de forma animal, ferviente de deseo y necesidad. Ella lo recibió gustosa, llena de fiereza se sentó encima de él y le arrancó la camisa que quedó tirada en el rincón de la habitación, inservible. Él besó su cuello, sus hombros mordió encima de la tela uno de sus pechos y sintió endurecerse los pezones, la oyó gemir y arquear la espalda de placer. Jacob cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

La sintió explorarlo, desearlo, lamerlo, besarlo… se sorprendió disfrutando cuando ella bajó e hizo algo con la lengua más que excitante. También fue una sorpresa verse a sí mismo desearla con fiereza, morderla, besarla y maravillándose de un cuerpo curvilíneo, cobrizo y proporcionado, sentir el contacto de su piel cuando desde la boca, siguió un camino con su lengua, siendo suave mientras ella tomaba su nuca y se pegaba más a él, con una fuerza casi brutal. Entonces él acomodó las piernas de ella encima de sus hombros y se deleitó con el sabor, la textura, el olor a madera y sándalo que la piel de Leah y su intimidad, emanaba. Ella se retorcía de placer, moviéndose arriba y abajo y excitando a Jacob. Entonces, dejándose de ser cuidadoso la penetró con un poco más que desesperación, jamás lo había hecho, pero ahora… Todo se iba al diablo, aquellas promesas de celibato, de castidad hasta que Renesmee lo necesitara, las noches en vela deseándola, los amaneceres prematuros soñando con ella, todo y cada una de ésas cosas se iban al carajo, junto con su cara, su sonrisa, su cuerpo de porcelana, aquélla vez en que _casi_ hacían el amor, había empezado como un beso, tranquilo, lleno de paz, pero algo en Jake se movió cuando aventuró a poner una mano en la cintura de ella y tocó su piel, cuando se percató, ella estaba debajo de él, semidesnuda y sonrojada, pero no, no había pasado nada. Algo había cambiado en ella y desde ése día, Renesmee se alejó más y más de él, era como si lo hubiera repudiado, y él comprendió y sin embargo, luchó por el amor de ella, día a día, luchó por ella, sin descanso… Pero ahora todo se iba definitivamente, a la mierda…

-Vamos, Jake- Le incitó Leah al oído, cuando bajó el ritmo de sus embestidas.- Déjate llevar.- él asintió, pegando su cara al hombro sudoroso de ella. Pero no pudo seguir…- Déjame a mí- la chica mordisqueó el lóbulo de Jacob quien gimió muy a su pesar. Él se dejó guiar mientras ella se sentaba encima de él y comenzaba a subir y bajar, entonces Jake tomó sus caderas y las guió, rápido… Ambos gemían profundamente, y él no pudo contenerse, explotó sin importarle nada. Ella siguió moviéndose hasta que se echó hacia atrás, aún compenetrada a él…

-Renesmee- suspiró Jacob con los ojos cerrados mientras las lágrimas de Leah se escapaban.

-Sam…-Susurró ella y ambos se miraron.

-Al carajo- Murmuraron ambos y se besaron. Jacob la atrajo hacia sí y volvió a introducirse en ése cuerpo rechazado, punto muerto genéticamente, con una desesperación, con un regocijo, una pasión extraordinaria, pero…sin corazón…

.

-Escúchalos Marco- Susurró Jane señalando la puerta- Escúchalos… A la puta que acaban de acobijar y al ingenuo de mi hermano…- Marco, un vampiro de piel acebollada y ojos blanquecinos, de un rojo lechoso, miraba a su amante con indiferencia.

-Querida Jane, pareciera que estás celosa.- Dijo Marco sonriendo apenas.- Y eso me desagrada…- Jane abrió los ojos sorprendida.- Tu hermano es eso, _hermano_-Repitió él.- No debes estar _celosa_ de él. Lo que haga, en cambio, debería de alegrarte, por fin tiene con quién divertirse… o…¿Te gusta?- La mirada de Marco se volvió fiera, llena de advertencias que una persona tan astuta como Jane pudo descifrar inmediatamente.

-Mi amo- Jane se arrodilló a donde él estaba sentado majestuosamente y le besó una mano.- Mi corazón y cuerpo es tuyo. De nadie más, también mis pensamientos son exclusivos para ti .- Marco la miró un segundo y después, la atrajo bruscamente hacia él, la besó con fervor y la arrojó al piso con él encima.

-Espero que seas mía nada más, porque si me entero de otra cosa…- Marco lamió el cuello de Jane y se introdujo sin miramientos en ella.- Y espero que tu desempeño sea mejor que el de las últimas veces. Satisfáceme…-Jane asintió e hizo la cara a un lado, a tiempo para ocultar cuanta repulsión le ocasionaba aquél individuo tan poderoso pero anciano, decrépito y lascivo.- Satisfáceme.- Volvió a ordenar Marco asiendo de las muñecas a la rubia y acostándola boca abajo. Aún estaban vestidos pero al viejo Marco no le importaba, él tenía necesidad de un cuerpo fresco, lleno de vida, la perversión de la casi niña de la que se enamoró cuando aún Dídima estaba viva y él mandó a convertir, aunque su hermano fue un error, pues valientemente se enfrentó a Rachel, y ella no tuvo más remedio que transformarlo, fortuna para él que sus poderes lo salvaron de la muerte, pues Marco notó inmediatamente la cercanía de aquellos hermanos, y si él deseaba a la pequeña Jane, sería un obstáculo ése tal Alec. Sin embargo, resultó un gran guerrero y los poderes de ambos ayudaron a derrocar a los vampiros rumanos del poderío. Pero desde que llegó la semi-vampira, Jane se había comportado extraña, llena de rencor… y eso lo molestaba.

….

-Ya ves, mi pequeña Jane, no es tan difícil complacer a un viejo como yo.-Marco sonrió y lamió la espalda de la chica.- Sólo tenías que esforzarte un poquito…- Ella asintió. Los ojos le picaban como si estuviera llorando, se sentía diferente, asqueada de sí misma y de las manos que recorrían su pequeño cuerpo, mientras Marco tomaba la cabeza de ella y la bajaba, lo único en lo que ella pensó fue en Alec y en que ojalá él estuviera en el lugar de Marco. Desgraciadamente no era la primera vez que lo pensaba…

.

**Ojalá les guste!**

**Reviews please! Yo opino que Alec se quede durante u nratín que opinan ustedes?**

.


	11. Transición

**.Disclaimer:Nada de èsto es mìo, sino de la Tìmida Steph Meyer, sòlo la historia, mi imaginaciòn es mìa.**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen èsta historia tan complicada de una persona un poquitìn complicada.. Tarde pero seguro..¡Provecho!**

**.**

**11.-Transición**

.

-¿Estás bien Ness?- Levanté los ojos y miré a Alec, sonreí con ganas y me acurruqué en su pecho, inmediatamente sus manos se acomodaron en mi cintura y espalda, me besó el cabello mirándome aún a los ojos.

_Muy bien, ¿Tengo cara de circunstancias?_ Pregunté medio en broma, él sonrió y me apretó aún más a su pecho, ése pecho musculoso, firme, sereno. Desvié la mirada sonrojada de mis pensamientos. _¿Cómo te encuentras tú?_

-¡Uf, qué pregunta!- levantó una ceja y sonrió encantadoramente- Cómo más puedo estar yo, con una semi vampira como tú, aquí acostada a mi lado, recargada en mi, obviamente estoy mal… -Lo miré de nuevo a los ojos- muy mal…-Me aseguró de nuevo- tengo tantas ideas qué hacer contigo en ésta linda cama, pero… Puedo destruirla- Agregó en tono confidencial. Sentí de nuevo cómo me sonrojaba cuando me levantó para besarme en ambas mejillas y luego cerca de la boca.

_Si la destruyes… puedo pedir otra ¿no?_ Pregunté desconcertada, pues para los vulturi, como para los Cullen, el dinero era solamente el medio.

-Sí…pero no llevas ni dos días aquí, además…Aún es temprano para que se enteren de lo nuestro- Su sonrisa se desvaneció- Lo siento, Nessie. Pero no sé cómo lo tomen, con Jane ahí dando sugerencias idiotas…- Puse mi mano en su boca, calló al instante.

_Vamos por pasos…OTRA vez estás hablando de Jane…_Le recordé intentando no mirarlo de mal modo _y en segunda… ¿Lo nuestro? …¿Qué nuestro? _Pregunté confundida, Alec me miró, y haciéndose el sufrido puso una mano en su frente.

-¡Cómo que no sabes de los NUESTRO?- me miró horrorizado.

.

-Bella, amor mío, tenemos que ir a cazar, mírate al espejo, tus ojeras son más grandes y oscuras que la noche misma- Edward tomó un mechón de pelo de una linda mujer de cabello oscuro y largo- Vamos… Alice se quedará por si _ella_ vuelve- Jaló la mano de Isabella Swan, pero ella no se inmutó, siguió mirando fijo, perdida su mirada en un lugar muy lejos de Forks, de América inclusive.

-Escucha, Edward, ve tú- De un movimiento brusco se zafó de su marido y lo encaró- No pienso moverme de aquí, así que si quieres que coma, deberás traerme la comida, de lo contrario, prefiero morir de inanición. No podemos ir a Volterra por Nessie, estamos atados de las manos y ¡me pides que me largue!

-Los vampiros no podemos morir así- Una vocecilla se oyó a lo lejos, Alice tomó una mano de Bella y le sonrió con su entusiasmo de siempre, la esperanza mirándole en sus dorados ojos y siempre comprensiva.- yo me quedo, tú te vas a divertir con Ed, anda linda Bella. En cuanto encuentre la manera de arremeter en contra de los Vulturi, iremos por nuestra pequeña. Te lo prometo - La besó afectuosamente en ambas mejillas.

-Discúlpenme, pero no pienso moverme de aquí. –Bella enseñó los dientes a Alice y Edward y siguió mirando a la ventana.

-¡Pero qué ojeras, Bella!- Jacob Black estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, sonreía sinceramente cuando se acercó a Edward- Deberías salir a divertirte… Con ésta ogra como esposa…Para toda la eternidad…-Siseó él mientras se sentaba en la sala. Todos lo miraban estupefactos- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Jake un poco incómodo.

-Nada…-Alice se acercó con el ceño fruncido- Pero si no te hubiera visto hace dos días, pensaría que estás _bien_…

-Estoy bien- Jacob miró a su alrededor con una gran sonrisa.- Estaba por acá y me pregunté cómo seguirían mis chupasangres preferidos… deberían buscar una distracción.

-¿Es que acaso tienes el descaro de pasearte por aquí?- Gritó Edward tomándole del cuello.- ¡Lárgate de aquí, Jacob Black y jamás te acerques!- Lo aventó contra la pared.- Jamás te vuelvas a acercar a nosotros o a Renesmee. ¡Porque te arranco la cabeza!

-¿Edward… qué?- Bella no terminó de preguntar, pues se interpuso entre su esposo y ayudaba a levantar a Jacob, quien a pesar de todo, mantenía una sonrisa torcida, orgullosa, desafiante.-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a Jake?-su tono era molesto. Confundido.

-A ¿Jake?- Preguntó aún con la mandíbula desencajada Edward- Éste idiota se fue a revolcar con Leah.- Escupió él como si fuera la grosería más grande del universo.

-¿Jake?- Preguntó incrédula Bella. Parpadeó varias veces perpleja mientras oía explotar la risa socarrona de Jacob.- ¿De verdad lo hiciste?- Sus ojos abiertos como platos, desviaron la mirada llenos de tristeza- No puede ser…ella…tú…Nessie…Lárgate…No…Explícate…No es posible-Murmuró la joven, desenfocada.

-Vamos Bella, no irás a desconfiar de tu marido, ¿no?- De un empujón, se soltó de la mano de Bella, quien lo aferraba con fuerza.- Discúlpame, pero no pienso esperar a Renesmee, ella no ya está aquí. Y francamente, tenía mucho tiempo sin hacerme caso… Hay que caminar hacia adelante y ella…- El puño de Edward golpeó su mandíbula rompiéndosela al instante.

-¿Te Estancaba con sus aires de pura?- Le gritó el vampiro mientras tomaba el cuello de la camisa de Jacob y lo levantaba.- ¡Hijo de Perra!- Lo que pasó fue muy rápido, un momento Edward se le aventaba al cuello y Jacob se transformaba en lobo. Después, siete Vampiros más enseñaban los dientes a otros cinco lobos en la puerta. Y al otro segundo, Un lobo rojizo chocaba contra el gran ventanal, saliendo por los aires y cayendo lejos de la casa. Mientras el sonido de una lucha mortal se amplificaba.

.

Cuando choqué contra el pasto, no pude volver a pensar en otra cosa que en una muerte llena de dolor para pagar todo mi remordimiento. Por el rabillo del ojo miré a Edward acuclillándose para dar el golpe final, y a mí alrededor, a Quil, Embry, Sam, Paul, Jared y para mi sorpresa, Seth. Quien a pesar de lo mal que lo traté, seguía ahí, como mi hermano incondicional que siempre fue y sería, hasta el fin de la humanidad. Entonces cerré los ojos, cobardemente, a esperar el golpe final.

Aún a la espera de la muerte, no pudo dejar de tener gracia mis últimos pensamientos. Cuando miré ésos ojos achocolatados asomándose detrás de Rosalie, sus dientecitos blancos asomados en la sonrisa…después su cabello…La razón de mi existir.

Después recordé a el cuerpo calientito de Renesmee la primera noche que durmió en mis brazos, el día que caminó, cuando aprendió a bailar…Cuando un colibrí se paró en su mano y ambos nos quedamos quietos durante una hora… La primer lágrima porque quería conocer a su mamá… Cuando comimos pasteles de lodo y gusanos, la primer cacería… Cuando conoció a Charlie… Su primer chocolate… La vez que nos bañamos en el río… Cuando se cayó su primer diente de leche y sonreía graciosamente…El cumpleaños cuando me di cuenta que ya no era una niña… Los recuerdos que más se quedaron en mi mente, fueron los de Renesmee hace un año. Me detuve en ellos especialmente, pues la necesitaba…Como ella a mí, o al menos así lo pareció.

Renesmee y yo jugábamos cerca de la playa, era uno de ésos días que hacía calor. Ella llevaba puesto un bikini a rayas y unos shorts demasiados cortos como para no ser ilegales. Entonces resbaló y se empapó toda. Me acerqué inmediatamente a levantarla, pero las olas le habían aflojado las tiras finísimas del bikini, y cuando se levantó, éste cayó al agua, Ella gritó riendo y se pegó a mi pecho, cubriéndose. Entonces sólo pensaba en ella de una forma puramente idealista, pero cuando por sorpresa sentí sus nuevas curvas pegadas a mí, perdí la conciencia de todo, intenté contenerme por todas mis fuerza enfocándome en encontrar aquél estúpido sujetador, que al parecer el agua se había llevado. Sin embargo, las tímidas manos de ella recorrieron mi espalda, quitando todo espacio posible entre nosotros, dio unos besos tímidos en mi hombro y me miró. Jamás la había mirado _así_, pero en ése momento todo cambió al sentir sus pezones endurecerse, las curvas de sus pechos, la suavidad de su piel, su mirada sugerente, su pregunta muda, su sonrisa, sus labios besándome…

Recuerdo claramente cómo sugerí que Billy se había marchado unos días con mi hermana mayor y la casa estaba sola, entonces ella asintió y se puso el sujetador. Corrimos sin parar hasta la puerta. No podíamos dejarnos de besar, de un modo desesperado y titubeante, a la espera de que el otro diera el primer paso. Entonces ella tuvo la grandiosa idea de cerrar la puerta y arrojarse en el sillón. Besé sus piernas descubiertas, cada uno de sus dedos, la planta de su pie, sus muslos, el ombligo, las manos, el cuello, su boca… Entonces la desnudé. Fue asombrosa la sensación de por fin poderla hacer mía de cabo a rabo. Pero ella tenía otra idea en mente y corrió a mi cuarto. Cuando entré, me tiró a la cama y desabrochó mi pantalón de mezclilla. Tomó varios segundos mirándome de arriba abajo, pero yo no pude contenerme y la besé con fuerza, la acosté en la cama y comencé a besarla, sabiendo que ella estaba desnuda, me retenía a mirarla hasta haberla besado antes. Pero ella comenzó a moverse incómoda. Paré para mirarla, pero cuando me separé de ella, salió huyendo de mi habitación.

-¡Renesmee, Espera!- Grité intentando abrocharme el pantalón.

-No…-Susurró ella. Entonces le tapé el paso, pero ella no me miró. Sin embargo puso una mano en mi mejilla mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salirle.

_No quería hacerlo hoy, Jake…Sin embargo tú…Querías. Yo no estoy preparada. Pero cada día que pasa, pareciera que ya no me entiendes, ya no me escuchas, te limitas a pensar en lo que Renesmee PUEDA querer, no lo que QUIERO._

-No, Ness- Dije mientras acariciaba su cabello.- Sabes que yo te amo…Te Amo Renesmee… Además tú fuiste la primera en sugerirlo, en seguirme el juego…Ven Nessie- Volví a besarla a la fuerza, la verdad, no sabía qué me pasaba, pero ella había desatado algo en mí…y no me importó si ella protestó, la tumbé en el sofá y comencé a desvestirla de nuevo, ella se retorcía, pero algo en mi la deseaba con fervor, y sabía que no me calmaría hasta que fuera mía y que nadie más, jamás, la mirara cuando caminara con su andar sensual, o cuando luciera un top demasiado escotado, entonces sólo yo me sabría poseedor de tesoro tan espectacular: Su cuerpo. Ella siguió forcejeando y aún cuando me gritó, no me importó, quise entrar, internamente algo me impedía, mi lado imprimado, tratarla de ésa forma, pero saberla tan cerca… quise resistirme… recordé que era virgen y tuve que ejercer más presión intentando abrirme paso, entonces me pateó.

-¡Pero yo a ti no lo sé Jacob!¡Dudo que te ame!-Comenzó a vestirse con las lágrimas saliendo de sus preciosos ojos.- Eres un imbécil, jamás quise llegar a tanto contigo- Y salió de mi casa. Dejándome ahí parado, idiotizado… Desde ése día me hice la promesa de no dejarla ir, de luchar por ella. Por lo que fuera que me atrajera de ella, por ella.

Y aunque muchas veces la vi con Seth, no me importó, yo la amaba, la deseaba, la necesitaba y cuando uno ama a otra persona, por mucho que no sea correspondido, la sensación de esperanza prevalece y la obsesión aumenta… Hasta ayer que Leah me incitó y quebró lo más frágil que tenía; Mi orgullo herido…Tenía que demostrarle lo hombre que era, lo mucho que tenía para dar, de lo que Renesmee Cullen había repudiado…

Entonces recordé la noche en que Renesmee huyó, cómo me había sentido, un tonto, un perro sin dueño, que rondaba su casa y no dormí durante una semana, a la espera de ella, la cual no ocurrió, culpé a Seth de su desaparición, por haberla tratado tan mal. Culpé a todo el mundo. Pero yo no podía tener la culpa si ella me despreció primero, jamás jugaría limpio…Jamás.

…

Seguí esperando a que Edward me matara, entonces reparé en que no había sonido alguno, todos los lobos me miraban con asco. El primero en marcharse fue Embry, seguido de Paul y Jared, al parecer, Sam esperaba a Seth, pero éste se transformó en hombre y me gritó.

-¡Yo pensaba que te defendía de los malos!- Gritó y me lanzó una patada, cual vil perro.- Dejé que Renesmee se marchara con alguien más, la traté horrible porque _eras_ mi hermano. ¡Y así le pagan a la manada!- Tomó una bocanada de aire y miró a Edward, quien aún me enseñaba los dientes- Iré por Renesmee, y si ella aún quiere elegirme, que lo haga. Al diablo la hermandad.- Se transformó en lobo y salió corriendo hacia el este, lejos de la Push.

-Das asco, Jacob Black- Dijo Alice mirándome con tristeza. Y Uno a uno, se fue, dejándome ahí tirado. Solamente Bella y Edward se quedaron.

-No sé cómo pude pensar que eras lo mejor para Nessie, el idóneo, el que la comprendería...Ahí viene Leah a gruñirnos, llévatelo de aquí, perra. Y jamás se vuelvan a acercar- Dijo Bella mirándome con tristeza, con decepción. Dio media vuelta y se marchó. Jamás, en toda mi vida, sentí un dolor más agudo que el de aquélla noche, ni cuando Bella Swan, la chica que amé hacía unos años, me repudiaba por el vampiro más odioso y caballeroso que existía. Tampoco cuando demostré ser lo mejor para ella y no lo aceptó. Nada de eso se comparó con lo de hoy, de hecho, mis recuerdos antiguos a Renesmee eran ligeros, distantes, llenos de nada. Pura ira y depresión hasta que miré por vez primera sus ojos achocolatados, llenos de mil sueños sinceros…

Quise ser lobo para toda mi existencia. Quise cerrar los ojos y al despertar, encontrar a Nessie en la playa, cuando eché todo a perder…Quise volver a sentir su cabello olor a miel haciéndome cosquillas cuando dormía en mi pecho, exhausta de un día emocionante. Quise tenerla ahí corriendo con su vestidito blanco, con sus manitas regordetas, aún de niña, tirándome para ir más rápido. Su sonrisa sensual hace dos años, cuando entré en la cabaña que yo mismo le construí y me sorprendí de verla toda mojada, pero feliz. Entonces se lanzó a mi cuello y me besó el hombro. Supe que algo había cambiado, que ahora la necesitaba de otra forma más especial, Recuerdo haber acariciado su cabello hasta que pensé que se había quedado dormida, sin embargo, me sorprendió la forma en que me miró, llena de timidez y determinación se acercó a mi boca. Ciertamente no pude resistirme a su mirada, a sus labios sonrosados…La besé con ternura y ella me respondió con emoción. Fue perfecto ése beso. Como todo lo nuestro debería de haber sido…

También recordé mis infinitas noches en vela a causa de mis sueños con Ness, la forma en que la anhelaba… Los días incómodos soñando despierto…

.

Aro, Cayo y Marco tenían las manos tomadas, como niños perdidos, miraban al vacío y de vez en cuando, asentía Marco y otras veces negaba Aro, como si fuera una sola persona teniendo un soliloquio. Los miembros de la guardia, esperaban sentados perezosamente en el suelo, conversaban en voz baja, reían. El ambiente era el de una familia numerosa y feliz. Sin embargo, en un rincón alejado, la diminuta Jane estaba recargada contra la pared, platicando con Félix y Demetri, y aunque en su rostro tuviera una magnánima sonrisa, no dejaba de mirar continuamente la puerta principal, cuando alguien entraba o salía, ella se estiraba ligeramente para obtener un buen ángulo del recibidor. Cuando la puerta se abrió por enésima vez, Jane dejó de sonreír y apretó los puños. Ahí estaban Renesmee Cullen y su querido hermano Alec. Él se detuvo, como a propósito frente a Jane, tomó la mano de Renesmee y le presentó al resto de los vampiros, quienes la miraron recelosos hasta que ella les regaló la primera gran y sincera sonrisa deslumbrante que tan al parecer, estaba acostumbrada a regalar conel resultado irrefutable de encantar.

Llevaba puesta la túnica negra, con la capucha echada hacia atrás y sus rizos cobrizos relucían en espirales de elegancia infinita. En su mirada, más brillosa de lo que se le conocía, parecía esconder un secreto que le daba ésa aura de elegancia mística. Alec se acercó un poco más a Renesmee y le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja perfecta, ella no se inmutó y siguió hablando con otro vampiro recién convertido. Todos a su alrededor sonreían y por un segundo, Jane pensó que quizá sería algo de Chelsea, pero desechó ésa idea, pues en ése caso, también ella tendría que sentirse anonadada por la estúpida Cullen.

-Hermanos, vengan hacia acá, por favor- La voz de Cayo sacó de su ensimismamiento a Jane, quien se acomodó a los pies de Marco. Todos hicieron lo mismo y se sentaron a los pies de Aro, Cayo y Marco, incluyendo a Renesmee y Alec.- Hoy tenemos a unos nuevos _amigos_, les presentaré a los recién convertidos- Una chica de no más de catorce años de hermosas facciones y cabello negro azulado cortado en diagonal, miraba a todos con timidez, también estaba el joven, de unos dieciocho años, que había estado hablando con Alec y la Cullen. Además, había una mujer muy curvilínea y sonrisa seductora de cabello rubio largo y lustroso.- La más pequeña se llama Alessandra, y adivinen qué especialidad tiene, puede manejar el aire. –La chica se sentó a los pies de Aro y miró al piso. Se acercó la mujer rubia- Ella es Antonieta, y tiene un encanto…muy particular.- Marco la miró apreciativamente y se sentó junto a él, sonreía con picardía.- él es Paul, muy fuerte y puede crear un pasado alterno.- Cayo sonrió y tomó la mano de Renesmee, la llevo al centro y su sonrisa se hizo más ancha- Y he aquí a nuestra visitante, su nombre es Renesmee Cullen, así es, para muchos que recordarán nuestra cruzada, ella fue la niñita adorable a la que creímos inmortal…de hecho sí que lo es, pero natural, nació, creció. Se desarrolló y además tiene un don, puede hacer que otros vean lo que ella quiere, con el simple hecho de tocar su mano. Además es hermosísima.-Ella sonrió deslumbrantemente.- Creo que ya algunos tienen el placer de conocerla.-Varios vampiros asintieron entre miradas simpáticas.-Está de vacaciones, y si le gusta…se quedará a vivir con nosotros. Cuídenla y háganla sentir como en casa- Cayo abrazó momentáneamente a Renesmee quien sonrió mientras ocultaba sus rizos debajo de la capucha como todos los demás, entonces Cayo aplaudió y se frotó las manos.- Ahora…A comer- La puerta principal se abrió y un grupo de turistas entró.

…

Sentí la mano de Alec tomarme con fuerza por la cintura, el calor en mis mejillas aumentó. Lo miré a los ojos, tenía un brillo especial, lleno de amor incondicional me besó frente a los demás vampiros. No pude contenerme y me lancé a su cuello, besándole apasionadamente. Escuché pequeñas tosecillas y risas mal disimuladas, pero no me importó, estaba feliz de que él, Alec, estuviera a mi lado.

-Niños, niños- Aro se acercó a nosotros y le puso una mano en el hombro a Alec.- Primero beban sangre y luego pueden ir a _jugar_- El tono que usó fue muy persuasivo, Alec rió entre dientes y me apartó un poco.

-El deber llama.

-Renesmee, querida, Demetri me ha informado acerca de tu _dieta especial_ que llevas. Puedes retirarte si así lo deseas, pero te suplico que no intentes cambiar nuestro hábito alimenticio.- Me sorprendió mucho que Marco me dirigiera la palabra y más aún que me dejara retirarme.

-Gracias- Y salí antes de que el grupo de turistas entrara y comenzara a gritar.

.

Cuando entré a mi habitación, comencé a desempacar mi ropa y quise asearme, pero cuando saqué mi champú, una foto resbaló. Era hacía un año, en el cumpleaños de mamá la temática había sido el viejo oeste, Jacob se había disfrazado de Vaquero, papá de alguacil, abuelito de Cantinero, abuelita de música, Alice y Rosalie de bailarinas de can-can, Jasper de militar, Quil, Embry, Claire, Emily, Leah, Sam y Kim se habían disfrazado de indios nativos con sus penachos y hachas, y Emmett, bueno…había llegado disfrazado Emmett… Entonces hice mi aparición vestida de dama en apuros, con mis rizos polvoreados, el escote muy profundo, el corsé muy entallado y la falda muy rosa. Cuando bajé las escaleras, todos quedaron impresionados por mi repentina belleza, todos menos Alice, quien dos días antes había llorado a mi lado al verme tan curvilínea y hermosa. Entonces miré a Jake, quien bajó la mirada, pero sonrió. Entonces me ruboricé, pues cuando vi mi escote, una parte de mi, en secreto, deseaba que él se diera cuenta de lo sexy que podía ser, me besara y me hiciera el amor…

Aunque después de lo sucedido en su casa, me había mostrado indecisa, inmadura, y entonces me alejé, pues pensé que él quería solamente eso de mí, aunque tal vez, me amara de verdad, quedé consternada y comencé a mostrarme hostil y explosiva, para siempre. Muchas veces intenté la forma adecuada de acercarme nuevamente, pero me era imposible comportarme adecuadamente, peor aún si tu papá es un lector de mentes poco discreto con la vida de su hija…

Inclusive el día que me fui, pensé durante todo mi vuelo en Seth y Jacob. Eran todo lo opuesto y todo lo que necesitaba en dos personas que amaba…Quizá ése fue mi problema. Amaba con deseo a Seth y Amaba con premura a Jake… Ésa era la diferencia entre tierno y dulce, una fina línea enemiga de un corazón inmortal, amordazado, incrédulo y vehemente.

Tracé los contornos perfectos de mi mamá vestida de cantinera, quise recordar el olor de Rosalie, el sonido de campanitas de Alice al reírse, la respiración osca de Emmett, los reflejos dorados de Jasper en el sol, la sonrisa cálida de abuelita, la sabiduría de Carlisle en cada palabra, el abrazo perfecto de mamá al cubrirme de los problemas, la hermosa sonrisa de papá que siempre tenía para mí… Extrañaba a mi familia más que otra cosa en mi vida.

Entonces me sobresalté cuando sentí la mano de Alec rodearme y atraerme hacia él, fue cuando me percaté que estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Comencé a hipar, y las lágrimas cayeron a torrentes.

-Tranquila, muñequita- Me repetía Alec mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.- Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.- Pese a sus promesas, no pude dejar de llorar durante un buen rato, aún cuando me quedé dormida recargada en su pecho, seguí suspirando.

….

-¿Edward?- Preguntó Isabella cuando entró en la casa blanca.- ¿Dónde estás amor?- Caminó con la ligereza de un venado, pero cautelosa como un zorrillo.

-Estoy aquí, Bella.- La chica caminó hacia la sala que se encontraba a oscuras, por precaución prendió la luz. En una esquina del gran sillón estaba Edward, intentaba morderse las uñas, pero cualquier intento era inútil. Bella se acercó y lo abrazó.- Estoy decepcionado de él, desgraciado hijo de perra…

-Shh- la chica posó un níveo dedo en su boca.- No digas más cosas, sólo…Bésame- La mirada que cruzaron aquéllos ojos negros enmarcados en ojeras moradas fue un choque eléctrico que reavivó momentáneamente sus corazones inertes. Fue la sensación de cosquilleo en los pies, las ganas descomunales de un abrazo profundo, el estorbo de la ropa, la respiración agitada lo que hizo que por un pequeño momento, Isabella y Edward Cullen se desearan de nuevo. Siguieron besándose como si el mañana fuera un juego incierto de azar…

-¿Bella?- Alice llegó bailoteando hacia ellos.- Es Charlie…

-Largo, Alice- Fue la respuesta de Edward mientras besaba el cuello de su esposa.- Dile que está ocupada…Dije, _largo Alice..._

-¿Bella? Tienes una llamada…- Alice le extendió el teléfono, la mano le temblaba y miraba desenfocada. Formando una pequeña O con los labios.

-¿Diga? Sí, soy yo, Isabella…Cullen…No, Swan es mi apellido de soltera… ¿Charlie? Es mi padre… ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Alice dio un pequeño grito y se desvaneció. Bella se dejaba caer en el sofá y de pronto, todos los Cullen estaban en la misma habitación mirando a Bella sorprendidos y preocupados.

...

**Ojalà les haya gustado, Gracias a mis siempre incondicionales lectores :Levisah, Paulitha, loreandcayovolturi, charlotte y jane vulturi, y por ùltimo pero no menos importante, .passion**

**Reviews por favor!**

**Disculpen la demora, pero acabo de entrar a la escuela y el ritmo de vida..uff està pesadito, pero prometo no abandonarlos. Besos.**


	12. Las Promesas

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes son míos, sino de la buena Steph Meyer que nos los presta para fantasear un ratito.**

**Disculpen por no haberlo subido antes, pero mi internet falla y bueno, dejémonos de Excusas, disfrútenlo! Y como siempre les digo ¡Reviews por favor! Ya ven que ésa es mi paga, el visto bueno y el visto malo de mis lectores. Felices Fiestas!**

…

**12.- Las Promesas**

**.**

-¿Sabes Nessie?- Alec me abrazó mientras nos acostábamos en la cama.- No debes de quedarte en éste lugar.- Lo miré desconcertada.

_¿Por qué no? ¿Ya no me quieres contigo?_

-No me malinterpretes, pero… No es un lugar saludable.

_¿Y eso qué?_ Pregunté con terquedad, sin intentaba alejarme de él, no sería fácil.

-¿Eso qué? Princesa, los vampiros aquí no duran más de cinco años, normalmente _Ellos_ se aburren de nosotros.

_No es verdad _rezongué _algunos de ustedes llevan casi cincuenta años… Si hago un buen trabajo, puedo quedarme contigo…_

-No, Jane, Demetri, Félix, Chelsea, Rachel y yo estamos aquí por mera suerte, vivimos al filo de la navaja todo el tiempo. Tal vez mañana Ar…

_Shh _Puse mis dedos en sus labios y lo miré con precaución. _Ellos pueden escucharnos. Entiendo que Aro, Cayo o Marco los maten de un día a otro… pero eso no ha pasado, no tiene por qué pasar…_

_-_Sí tiene, son temperamentales.

_Entonces… ¿Qué haremos? _Alec me miró sorprendido, posiblemente porque me refería a NOSOTROS en vez de a mí, pero en el poquísimo tiempo ahí, lo consideraba una parte importante en mi vida, y si él se iba, o se quedaba sin mí… La verdad no sabía qué haría.

-tú tienes familia a la cual acudir… Yo me quedaré, no tengo dónde más ir.- Desvió la mirada de mis ojos, pero advertí un ligero temblor en sus manos.

_Puedes venir con nosotros _Sentencié simplemente. Me pareció advertir una pequeña sonrisa que se desvaneció inmediatamente.

-No creo que me acepten…

_No los conoces, no puedes decir eso de mis padres…Vamos…Vámonos hoy. _

Alec tomó repentinamente mi mano y la puso sobre su mejilla, pensé que quizá quisiera ver un poco de imágenes lindas, pero su propósito era otro:

…

La sonrisa de Ness fue esplendorosa, cándida, llena de mil y un esperanzas de toda una vida a su lado, Pero no supe qué contestar, no sería fácil nada. Ella gozaba con la protección de un amor fraternal en Forks.. ¿Pero yo?

Mi familia había sido asesinada por Chelsea y Rachel de la forma más cruel…pues aquélla noche _cenábamos apaciblemente, festejando el nuevo trabajo de papá, hacía calor y las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par, mamá había puesto el mejor vino en la mesa e incluso nos dejó beber un poco. Papá había llevado regalos para todos; un collar de diamantes para mamá, un vestido nuevo para Jane y una navaja suiza para mí. Los cuatro estábamos tranquilos, felices por la suerte que nos había llevado a estar juntos, Jane y Alec gemelos, Margot y Jaques juntos y felices, la familia perfecta en un pequeño y perfecto mundo como el nuestro, donde papá y yo lavábamos los trastes mientras mamá nos miraba riendo, pues sabía que lo hacíamos tan mal que ella lo terminaba reparando todo, fuera un nudo de corbata mal hecho o la cena quemada…Siempre siempre, mamá tenía la solución para todo y de eso se trataba una familia, de que Jane llegara con flores después de la escuela, las más hermosas y perfumadas que encontrara. Que padre tratara a mamá como un ser humano y no un bonito colguije. Que yo siempre fuera agradecido y ayudara a reparar cuanto se rompiera, que estudiara duramente y cuidara a Jane, una hermosa flor que en cualquier momento estaba por florecer. Y así era nuestra vida; llena de tranquilidad y amor._

_Y se oyó el cristal romperse en la cocina. Mi Padre caminó riendo aún, pues esas cosas ocurrían frecuentemente en los últimos días ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabía, hasta ése día. Maldito día._

_Cuando tardó demasiado, mamá se paró y se dirigió a la cocino con Jane detrás de ella, siempre en su espalda, como si temiera que algo le pasara a su madre, la mujer más amada. Por el mero deber de no dejarlas solas, las acompañé esperando encontrar a papá detrás de la puerta para asustarlas, y salir corriendo y entonces les taparía el paso y gritaría ¡Bu!, pero no pasó nada y luego, aquél grito de horror que aún hace que la ira y la tristeza se remuevan en mi corazón. Mamá empujó a Jane hacia la sala y cerró la puerta, sin embargo, pude vislumbrar a padre tirado en medio de un charco de sangre y a otras dos personas acorralando a mamá. Tomé a Jane entré los brazos y quise subir las escaleras pero una fuerza sobrenatural nos derribó y fuimos a dar contra la puerta de la cocina, la cual se astilló, Jane no gritaba, estaba quieta, mirando hacia arriba, sus grandes ojos azules se dilataron de terror y murmuró.- Alec, no me dejes por favor.- Apreté su mano con fuerza y dirigí la mirada hacia donde ella aún no dejaba de ver. La mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto hasta entonces, me enseñaba los dientes y siseaba, estaba acuclillada y en un instante, se paró y nos tomó por el cuello, sin embargo no solté a Janni._

_Nos llevó hacia la cocina y sonrió, ahí estaba otra mujer esperándolo , quien tenía a mi madre encima de una mesa para picar. Madre estaba tranquila, mirando fijamente a Jane y sonrió. La otra mujer tenía un cuchillo en la mano y lo pasaba lentamente por el cuello y las muñecas de nuestra madre, como si estuviera imaginando, deleitándose con lo que podía hacer._

_-Janni, Cierra los ojos.- Dijo Madre con la voz más tranquila que tenía.- Está bien, no dolerá. Te prometo que siempre te cuidaré.- La mujer que nos tenía aprisionados, tomó la cabeza de Jane e hizo que mirara._

_-No pequeña- Siseó la mujer.- Debes mirar qué le pasa a los amados de quien no se deja amar…- Jane lanzó un grito de furia y pataleó, pero ningún esfuerzo fue útil, era como patear una roca.- Si dejas de moverte, te prometo que a este guapo.- ME miró con sus ojos rojos.- No le haré ningún dolor, morirá tranquilamente.- Ella y su compañera sonrieron y nos pusieron en un rincón, por alguna razón, madre no se movía de donde estaba, entonces entendí que tenía las piernas rotas y esperaba el final. Ella me miró y susurró._

_-Son Vampiros…-Abrió los ojos sorprendida, como cuando le contábamos nuestras aventuras o aprendía una nueva receta, simplemente maravillada.- Cuida a tu hermana, a mi Janni, y cuídate tú Mi Alec, tranquilo, no tiembles…ellos te convertirán, estoy segura, serás un gran guerrero. Los amo.- Me sonrió como siempre lo hacía cuando me despedía en la puerta e iba a jugar béisbol, era ésa sonrisa de que nos volveríamos a ver, terminados los horarios.- Entonces se enterró el cuchillo ella misma. _

_Las dos vampiras corrieron a lamer la sangre, olvidándose de nosotros. Entonces yo corrí a salvar a Jane, quien lloriqueaba detrás del cuerpo inerte de mamá. La empujé detrás de mí y miré desafiante a la vampira. Sabía que no podía hacer nada, el simple hecho de no dejarme morir al final era un acto de cobardía para no ver a mi querida hermana ser torturada. Entonces la otra mujer se adelantó y en un instante, sentí el dolor de mil fuegos quemándome las entrañas y la inconsciencia de mi mente…_

_Desde el momento en que desperté, supe que mi misión era cuidar a Janni, mi hermanita adorada, la luz de mi madre, la sonrisa de mi padre, el sentimiento intacto de la inocencia…pero que equivocado estaba, pues Janni ya no era la misma, algo se había endurecido en sus entrañas, la inocencia se había arrebatado de sus ojos, recuerdo que eran azules intensos y brillosos, ahora era rojos opacos, sin ganas de la vida que nuestros padres nos habían infundido, sin ganas de ser ella misma, perdida y completamente enamorada de Félix. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho tiempo para que Marco hiciera notar porqué estábamos ahí, yo por una simple muestra de misericordia, ella, por la pasión carnal y perversa de los Vulturi. Me amenazaron en arrancarme la cabeza si resultaba ser un vampiro inútil, pero para su sorpresa, llegué a ser fuerte, hábil y paciente, algo que se admiraba mucho entre nosotros. Más Jane no tuvo la misma suerte. Era temperamental, irascible, vil neonato idiotizado, entonces se me encomendó la tarea de adiestrarla…_

_Y ¿ahora? Ella era la amante de Marco, cuya posición amenazaba la despampanante Antonieta, cual poder era la seducción extrema, en eso no tardé en darme cuenta ¿Jane también se percató? Seguramente no, aún siendo mi adorada hermana, era también mi estúpida y soberbia compañera. Los años pasaban, y yo cada vez me sentía más solo…una noche llegó Jane, temblando. La abracé como cuando éramos humanos y ella gimió. Era mi querida hermana, con la que comí lombrices de tierra y defendí en el colegio, pero en ésos momentos de soledad, cuando sentí que nadie podía amarme por ser lo que era; un monstruo de ojos rojos y piel blanca, Ella me sonrió. Si jamás la he deseado como ella quiso, fue porque en mí aún los recuerdos de nuestra amistad más que hermandad de mi querida y pequeña niñita de cabello dorado, estaban grabados para siempre. _

_._

Y ahora llegaba este pequeño ángel que de un momento a otro deseé adorar y vaya sorpresa, le gusto. No me quiero arriesgar, la necesito, pero no la puedo lastimar, pues para mí, Nessie es especial, aquella chica que esperé durante décadas…¿ Qué pensará Edward y Bella si me viesen llegar con ella?

Tengo tanto miedo, Renesmee, tanto…

_Shh_ dijo Ness en mi mente y sonrió, infundiéndome el valor que me faltó aquél día de mi transformación, con un solo apretón… de manos.

…..

Leah y Jacob caminaban con lentitud, no sabían a ciencia cierta qué les estaría esperando cuando entrasen en La Push y seguramente no sería para nada bueno… Ya se imaginaba Jake a Sam mirándolo desde el hombro, a Embry, Paul y Jared asqueados de su conexión, y a todos los demás lobos intentando enterarse de la novedad. Pero lo que más le dolía y a la vez le preocupaba, era el lugar vacío de Seth a la izquierda de Sam.

Pero antes de llegar a los límites de la playa, un lobo arenoso se les enfrentó.

-Tranquilo, hermano- Dijo Leah alzando las manos en modo de disculpa.- Si quieres algo de sangre, pelea conmigo…

-Cállate Leah- Dijo Jacob cubriendo a la chica y posicionándose en ataque, defensa o lo que fuese aquella ridícula postura que había aprendido de los chupasangres, cierto que se olvidó de su piel de granito, o de sus filosos dientes… pero al tener un pie atrás y otro listo para saltar, entendió lo poderoso que se sentía ése movimiento.- Vamos chico- Le alentó. Tenia ganas de pelear y morir en aquél instante, sin embargo, Seth gimió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Leah acercándosele al lobo, en un instante humano.- ¿Seth?- le apremió su hermana.

-Mamá y Charlie…- Titubeó el joven y de un saltó se convirtió en lobo, echando a correr hacia Forks.

En una fracción de segundo, Leah y Jacob lo siguieron convertidos en lobo.

_¿Seth?_

_Charlie y Sue fueron atacados en el cine al salir de su función, nadie vio quién disparó, pero Charlie cayó inconsciente al suelo y la sangre comenzó a brotar por todos lados, suerte que Caboto, un doctor, estaba en el mismo lugar, pues pudo ayudar, sin embargo…- _Un sentimiento de pesar abatió a todos los lobos que corrían hacia la casa del jefe Swan.-

-_¿Creen que…?_- Aquella pregunta al aire era la misma que todos se hacían desde muchos minutos antes…

_Él es fuerte-_ Dijo una vocecilla. Todos asintieron esperanzados, aferrándose a una pequeña lucecita que se apagaba.

_-Escuchen, Seth, Embry, Paul y Yo iremos al hospital donde seguramente encontraremos a Bella y los Cullen, Jacob, Leah y Jared, vayan a la casa de Charlie y busquen a Sue, los demás, investiguen quién fue y tráiganlo, vivo.-_ Las silenciosas patas de los lobos apenas y se oyeron para incluso el más fino oído de E.U. A excepción de un vampiro que se sentaba tan tranquilamente en el pico de una montaña, observando todo sin ser visto. Entonces una ráfaga de aire le dio de completo en la capucha que traía y algunos mechones rubios volaron libres por algunos segundos, hasta que la más bella mano blanca los ocultó y desapareció.

….

-Vamos Carlisle- Gemía Alice sentada en una esquina de la casa de los Cullen, se mecía y tironeaba los cabellos, otorgándole aquélla sensación de loca de atar que tanto se cuidaba por ocultar.- No…No…¡NO!- Gritó la pequeña mujer y de un tirón rompió el piso de madera.-¡HE DICHO QUE NO!

-¿Alice?- Susurró Edward tomando la mano de su hermana, la miró a los ojos, ambos espejos de carbón, hambrientos y delirantes.- Lo siento.- Ambos se abrazaron temblando, luego salieron corriendo hacia el hospital.

…

-¿Porqué Jacob?.- dijo Seth mientras lo miraba atentamente- ¿Porqué eres tan cruel contigo mismo?- El otro joven negó con la cabeza y suspiró.- Quiero decir… Renesmee es tu impronta, tu todo y luego vas y te revuelcas con mi hermana…¿ Qué te estás haciendo? ¿La traicionas a ella… o a ti?- Jake estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando una ráfaga de aire le dio en plena cara, era el olor de la tierra, la sangre, la hiel, ése pútrido incienso al que olían los vampiros desconocidos…

Ambos quileutes se transformaron y corrieron siguiendo las ráfagas, era ése olor… familiar, hace quince años…¿Era verdad? Los lobos se miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Pero no tuvieron que correr demasiado, pues una pequeña figurita los miraba encima de los árboles con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

_-Jane.-_ Dijeron al unísono los lobos.

-¡Qué sorpresa!- Esperaba encontrarme contigo.- Dijo la rubia señalando a jake.- Pero con éste no…Hum…Divertido.- Y sacó los dientes mientras los miraba retorcerse del dolor.- Ustedes se comunican mentalmente ¿no?... Bien.- Se detuvo como si estuviera pensando.- Díganle a los demás, por si acaso, que no vengan o los mato a ustedes.- Volvió a sonreír infantilmente, como si la mera idea le fuera graciosa.- Escucha Jacob Black.- Tomó del cuello al lobo y lo arrojó contra un árbol.- Ni tú ni ninguna de tus alimañas deberá ir por la pequeña Cullen, Es nuestra...y lo sabes- Jane enseñó los dientes y miró al lobo de pelaje arenoso.- Y tu.- Lo pateó.- Renesmee es NUESTRA por su propia voluntad, si los Cullen o cualquier otro vampiro va por ella, mataré a uno y cada uno de su familia, y es que ya empecé con el jefe Swan ¿Entendido?- Jane sonrió nuevamente- Ah, lo olvidaba, si tú vas por ella…la mato.-se quedó mirando a ambos lobos apenas conscientes, se encogió de hombros y los torturó –Dile a Edward y Bella que su hija es una zorra.- Jane desapareció al tiempo que una decena de lobos la perseguía, sin encontrarla.

Cuando desapareció, Jacob estaba hecho un ovillo entre hojas secas y medio árbol destrozado, por su parte, Seth sangraba de la boca y apenas podía moverse del piso, ya ambos en su forma humana se encontraron con la manada reunida. Sam se acercó de forma humana y los examinó, su cara era la de un hombre ya mayor cargado de preocupaciones.- Jacob, ¿Tu sabes algo?- el joven asintió, mirando al piso.-¿Es verdad lo que dijo esa chupasangre?- nuevamente volvió a asentir. –Jared, Paul, vayan con los Cullen, traigan a alguien de la familia…nos reuniremos en su casa.

….

Hacía muchísimo frío cuando me desperté, envuelta en tres cobijas. Tenía la ropa pegada al cuerpo gracias al sudor provocándome escalofríos, miré al techo desconcertada pues tuve un sueño muy extraño casi alcanzando el nombre de "pesadilla"… se trataba de los Vulturi ,yo corría a trompicones y había muchísimas ruinas, fuego y olor a carne chamuscada… ¡dios! ¿Qué me pasaba? Yo no era la clase de personas que tenían pesadillas, ni un sueño intranquilo. Entonces recordé mi conversación con Alec hacía unos días, me contó acerca de la situación de los Vulturi; estaban en banca rota, desde hacía casi quince años los seguidores habían disminuido considerablemente, así que los regalos de agradecimiento, el dinero por la salva guarda y otras cosas iban directo al pique. Ya no buscaban más seguidores ni los convertían, pues entre ellos mismos la disciplina se resquebrajaba visiblemente. Así que ellos necesitaban oro rápidamente.

Me destapé y me levanté de la cama echando un vistazo a mi alrededor confirmando la ausencia de Alec, así que caminé descalza hacia el corredor. Temblaba pero no de frío, casi corrí hasta la puerta de Alec, golpeé furiosamente sin obtener respuesta. Empezaba a desesperarme con la visión nublándome a causa de las lágrimas, y aún así pude fijarme en ése corredor oscuro, sin vida, pobremente iluminado. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de moho y las partes a salvo se encontraban realmente deterioradas, en algunas partes hacían falta pedazos de piedra, algunos bloques estaban arrimados en la esquina más oscura. Seguí caminando con curiosidad distrayéndome de mi objetivo principal, pisé unas cuantas piedritas pero que no me hicieron ningún daño entonces miré el piso manchado en algunas partes de sangre y en otras apenas y se veía el pequeño y descuidado reflejo del azulejo. Seguí caminando hasta casi chocar con una puerta rota de roble, era enorme y en ella había distintos grabados donde aparecían los Vulturi. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al seguir mi minucioso examen en la puerta, pues eran imágenes terribles de sus conquistas; la imagen central era la de dos hombres muy apuestos siendo torturados por una minúscula niña _jane_ pensé y al fijarme en el cabello rizado de un hombre y el lacio del otro identifiqué a ésas dos personas _los rumanos…_así que ahí se hablaba de su conquista al imperio antiguo… Toqué la madera siguiendo los contornos de aquéllos personajes cuando un chirrido salió de la habitación contigua, no tuve ni siquiera tiempo de voltear pues él fue más rápido que yo. ya que una mano me atraía suavemente hacia atrás, apenas y yo miré quién era, la verdad no hacía falta, reconocería su olor hasta entre muchos parecidos, ése olor tan exquisito. Mi corazón se aceleró tremendamente y sonreí acurrucándome en su pecho.

-Oh Alec…- Susurré aliviada.

-¡Renesmee! No deberías estar aquí.- Alcé la mirada aliviada pero a la vez consternada. Alec desvió sus ojos de los míos y me susurró.- perdón por dejarte, princesa, estaba en una…junta.- me llamó la atención la forma en que pronunció la palabra "junta". Lo miré extrañada.- Hum…- se removió incómodo.- Me dijo Chelsea que necesitas ir por ¿"compras"?- Sonreí ante su tono queriendo ser delicado. Asentí y hundí mi cabeza en su clavícula. -Tenemos que hablar Nessie.- Me tomó de la mano y me llevó a mi cuarto.

_¿Aquí? _pregunté, él negó. ¿_De compras?_ Asintió mirando la puerta serio, su mirada había cambiado y estaba…la palabra extraño o indiferente quedaban cortas…

…

-¿Me contarás qué te hizo venir con los Vulturi?- preguntó Alec mirándome de reojo. Estábamos en el auto negro que Rachel nos prestó para ir por compras "femeninas" y Champú, por supuesto estaba polarizado y era todo un lujo, casi como los que teníamos en casa. Bajé la mirada e intenté inhalar, pero no pude, el aire se me iba de los pulmones.

-Es un secreto.- Me limité a contestar estúpidamente y jugueteé con los pliegues de mi camisa mirando la oscuridad de un crepúsculo hermoso entre las murallas rojizas y solmenes con las que mi vista se cruzaba, una verdadera maravilla en un verdadero infierno.

-¿Puedes decirme tu secreto?- Tomó mi mentón y lo alzó hasta encontrar mis ojos.-No se lo diré a nadie, Te lo prometo.- Desvié la mirada y contesté mientras él pasaba un brazo por mí espalda.

-Fue una promesa.-Me miró extrañado.- ¿Recuerdas cuando fueron a Forks pensando que era una niña inmortal y así tendrían un pretexto para acabar con mi familia que ya de por sí creían numerosa?- Alec asintió mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo se ponía rígido.- Pues cuando me acerqué a los Vulturi, les conté mi vida por medio de imágenes, esta por más decirlo, pero algo que nadie sabe es que entremezcladas las imágenes, formaban un cuadro donde yo prometía visitarlos, pero con la garantía de que podía regresar a mi casa cuando deseara-Agregué inmediatamente cuando su mirada cambió de la tranquilidad a la indiferencia-después de jurar fidelidad a los Vulturi dentro de unos años (hasta que fuera lo suficientemente grande) a cambio de que dejaran a mi familia vivir en paz para siempre. Naturalmente ellos Accedieron. Y pues, el resto ya lo conoces…-terminé con la manera más natural, Sonreí e intenté tomar su mano, pero la quitó sin siquiera disimular. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, en la mía había asombro por su comportamiento, y en los suyos, el más pleno horror.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho Renesmee?- Lo miré asombrada, normalmente él no me hablaba así.- Caíste en su trampa, en esta asquerosa telaraña de mentiras y perversión. Te vas a pudrir aquí, lejos de tu familia ¿Sabes por qué?- Su mirada era fría, inexpresiva y el tono de su voz iba aumentando hasta casi gritar- Porque le tienen miedo a los Cullen. ¡Por eso te tienen aquí! ¡Maldita sea!- Gritó dando un golpe al volante. Me encogí en el asiento de piel- Eres una estúpida chiquilla, Renesmee.- Me espetó con odio. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por mis ojos y no pude ver nada más.- En tu familia son demasiados, ocho vampiros, veinte lobos y más de quince amigos vampiros dispuestos a dar la vida por ti, sin contar a los híbridos como Nahuel…- Estaba acelerado y sus ojos, negros a cambio de todas las noches pasadas a mi lado en vez de alimentarse, se dilataron.- Es un imperio, un nuevo imperio del lado de los Rumanos. Y teniéndote aquí, la princesa más valiosa, no harán nada por miedo a que te lastimen.

-p-pero mis papás no quieren un imperio nuevo- murmuré.- ellos m-me quieren a mi…-La verdad me cayó como agua helada.- Sólo quieren que sea feliz.

-Sí, pero los Vulturi quieren ser únicos y los más grandes, nada de vampiros vegetarianos o lobos espiritistas…-Tomó mi cara entre sus manos obligándome a mirarle.- Renesmee, ellos los van a matar, ya sea uno por uno o juntos.- Empezó a temblar y si se puede, se puso más pálido.

-Empezando por ti.- Dijo una vocecita detrás de nosotros. Ambos nos giramos al asiento trasero- Tu promesa Renesmee… Quieta.-Jane tomó a su hermano por el cuello y lo sacó del auto, fuera nos esperaban Rachel, Demetri, Félix y Antonieta, me sorprendió el no haberlos oído acercarse, también Alec parecía asombrado, sin embargo, un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo cuando Jane me sonrió y todos nos rodearon. Alec tomó mi mano y me miró a los ojos, fue una milésima de segundo, pero en ellos descubrí la verdad. Vida o Muerte.

-Dámela Jane- dijo Félix y se acercó tranquilamente, olfateó mi cabello, rodeándome por la espalda.- Déjame jugar con ella y luego la mato.- Tomó mis manos y quiso morder mi cuello, yo no pude soportarlo más y lo golpeé. Lo tomé por sorpresa pues se tambaleó un poco, pero fue más rápido que yo y me aprisionó contra su cuerpo, era tan pesado que tuve que soltar la mano de Alec.

-Déjala idiota- Alec se lanzó para atacar, pero cuando saltó, Demetri, Jane y Rachel se abalanzaron hacia él y lo arrojaron contra el suelo, sin embargo, seguía moviéndose como si entre los tres vampiros más fuertes no lo sometieran, era una fiera salvaje. Pero estaba débil, por mi culpa no podía luchar a toda su fuerza. ¿Y yo? Yo sólo me limité a Temblar cuando Alec derribó a Jane e intentó interponerse entre Félix que me tenía sujeta contra su pecho, lo golpeó en la cabeza y me gritó que corriera, luego todo fue confuso…

Alec bloqueó los sentidos de los demás vampiros y me tomó de la mano, yo corría más lento que él, pues no era totalmente vampiro y mis poderes quedaban reducidos al lado de una persona como él, entrenado en las artes de la guerra. El corría más rápido y sabía que yo lo atrasaba, habíamos cruzado más de la mitad de la ciudad, encontré la pequeña plaza donde alguna vez mamá le dijo a papá que no estaba muerta…faltaba muy poco para llegar a los límites del muro, cuando tres figuras encapuchadas, relucientes a la luz de la luna, nos taparon el paso. Eran ellos.

-Podemos rodearlos, Ness.- Me susurró Alec.- Huye, ve con tus padres y diles lo ocurrido. Te quiero Renesmee. Vete y déjame contra ellos, te daré al menos dos minutos de ventaja. Suficientes.- Apreté su mano negando, no me iría sin él. Por eso estábamos ahí, porque no me podía ir… por él.

_Juntos o nada ¿Entendido? _Le dije a Alec. Sonrió y corrimos.

-Detente Cullen, tienes una promesa. Y tu Alec, no puedes traicionarnos.- Era Cayo el que hablaba. Estaban solos, sin guardia, lo cual era muy extraño.

-Ya vine, ya me voy.- repliqué como si se tratara de un chiste.- Gracias por todo, Aro, Cayo, Marco…- Di un paso tomando la mano de Alec.

-No pequeña… Eres nuestra.- Marco enseñó lo dientes.

-No soy de nadie, ahora…tengo que irme.- Dije jalando a Alec, pero éste no se movió. Los miraba fijamente.

-No te puedes ir, Alec, eres nuestro.- Aro extendió la mano.- Nosotros te dimos la vida, obedece.

-Tu no me diste la vida, me la dio una vampira a tus órdenes, pero no era esto lo que yo quería, esto es lo que quiero y me voy.

-Nadie- Dijo Aro remarcando las palabras.- Se va porque quiere sin consecuencias.

-Yo sí- Murmuró Alec y me rodeó con un brazo.

-Si te vas con ella, si se van… la guerra comenzará.- Los tres Vulturi me miraron.- saliendo de estas murallas, no habrá tregua. Mataremos a todos los Cullen y sus perros falderos. Será tu culpa Renesmee, ¿Lo sabes?- Titubeé un poco pensando en mi familia y los Quileutes, pero Alec me dio un apretón. – Bien. Largo.- se quitaron de la entrada sonriendo como un padre que se ríe de las travesuras de sus hijos y en vez de regañarlos, lo toman a broma.- Pero no les asegure que lleguen a su destino…podríamos mandar a nuestra guardia y matarlos…- Pero nosotros corrimos. No supe bien qué pasó. Corrimos muchísimo tiempo, sin parar ni mirar atrás. Entonces empecé a cansarme y noté que disminuíamos el ritmo.

_¿Estás bien?_- le pregunté, él negó.

-Necesito comer, no puedo seguir, quizá te cargue y corra más rápido, pero estoy débil…- Alec cayó en el suelo respirando con dificultad.- Estoy exhausto…- Miré a mi alrededor, estábamos en medio de un bosque muy silencioso…

**Ojalá les haya gustado, mucho misterio ¿no? Jeje, cuídense muchito lectores y ya saben mi cantaleta de siempre, el pan de cada día, el buen vino del catador, la cereza del postre… :Reviews please!**

**Besos! Y Gracias por leer…**


	13. Run,Ness

**Disclaimer:Gracias a Meyer por prestarme a sus lindos personajes.**

**Gracias a todas ustedes y todos, por supuesto. por seguir leyendo éste fic.**

**¡Bon apetite!**

**.**

**13.- Run,Ness!**

**.**

Alec se arrastró penosamente hacia un árbol y se dejó caer apenas tocó el tronco, estaba exhausto y sus ojeras eran enormes, de un negro profundo como sus ojos dos pedazos de carbón…yo estaba aún en shock cuando a lo lejos oí un pequeño pero pesado corazoncito golpetear rítmicamente… entonces mis sentidos se dispararon; estaba en mi punto de cacería, Yo era… inigualable. Quizá él capturara humanos, pero yo…yo cazaba animales.

_Quédate aquí, no tardo._ Le dije mientras le apretaba la mano. Él asintió y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Intenté sonreírle y corrí lo más rápido que pude.

Cada vez me acercaba más al animal, seguramente un puma...cuando lo olí, estaba recargado perezosamente en un tronco caído, con las hermosas patas echadas hacia adelante y los ojos amarillos mirando fijamente hacia adelante. Me abalancé sobre él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, entonces le clavé los dientes en el cuello, inmovilizándole. Tomé sus cuatro patas con fuerza y lo así con más fuerza aún, estaba en trance aquél bonito puma de pelaje negro. Llegué lo más rápido que pude hacia Alec, él me miró extrañado pero no dijo nada, se incorporó penosamente mirándolo pero sin atreverse a tocarlo.

-Aquí.-le indiqué el lugar donde las venas estaban bifurcadas e intenté sonreírle para darle ánimos.-Es todo tuyo.- Entonces Alec se abalanzó hacia el animal quien apenas se retorció del dolor; al principio no probó demasiado, casi con timidez, pero su hambre lo incitó a beberse una y cada parte de aquél líquido vital con ansiedad. Entonces cuando supe que se las podía arreglar solo, fui por mi presa. No era tan grande como el puma, éste mi alce, pero serviría para llegar a casa…¡A casa! ¿De verdad hacía ya tanto tiempo que estaba lejos de todos ellos o eran solo una semana y media cuando me fui con Demetri? Terminé lo más rápido que pude y volví a acercarme hacia Alec. Estaba recostado en el árbol y hasta pareciera que tenía unas lindas marcas chapeadas en su pálida piel. Me dedicó su sonrisa sensual preferida y me tendió la mano.- No sabe tan mal como pensé.- me dijo casi sonriendo.-¿Cuánto nos faltará?

-Yo calculo que vamos a más de la mitad del camino…Pero, aún nos falta atravesar el mar- Alec ladeó la cabeza mirándome pensativo.

-Podremos hacerlo antes que ellos.- Un escalofrío me recorrió hasta la punta de los pies.- Podemos- Afirmé sin poder ocultar un escalofrío.-Vamos.- Dije mientras tomaba la mano de Alec. Sin embargo el no se movió del lugar donde estaba. Su mirada había cambiado, estaba más serio que de costumbre, tenía un brillo especial en aquella mirada tan perfecta. Entonces se me acercó y tan bruscamente, casi con ansiedad, me besó. Muy pocas veces desde que había empezado lo _nuestro._ Si así se le podía llamar, me había besado. Comúnmente nos quedábamos quietos mirándonos a los ojos, riendo…o durmiendo. Nunca nos habíamos besado así. Dejé de pensar, de respirar inclusive, yo no manejaba mi cuerpo, era mi cuerpo el que se movía y se pegaba a él, eran mis manos las que se aferraban a sus hombros y le clavaban las uñas en un intento pobre de necesidad incomprendida, era mi aliento el que se mezclaba con el suyo, absorbiendo, deleitándose con el sabor irresistible de su boca. Era mi cadera la que se dejaba llevar hasta la suya y se pegaba incomprensiblemente con él. Eran mis piernas las que temblaban y caminaban hasta fusionarse con las suyas. Eran mis pechos los que pedían su torso restregado y luego, sus manos frías tocándome, era mi lengua la que buscaba desesperada la suya hasta colocarse en una guerra sin tregua. Eran todos y cada uno de mis sentidos por juntos y separados los que me provocaban ésas sensaciones. Yo sólo me encargué de disfrutarlo derrochando deseo y ganas de... ¿De qué?

Entonces cuando bajé mi mano temblorosa por su pecho recorriendo cada parte, memorizándola con el deseo inexplicable de la pasión, Alec se alejó suavemente. Al principio me quedé sorprendida, pero después tomé aire y las ideas me circularon. Él tenía las pupilas dilatadas y me miraba de una forma extraña, apretaba mis caderas con fuerza sin atreverse a apartarme de él.

-Si salimos de aquí…

-Cuando salgamos de aquí-le corregí.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí…- Respiraba entrecortadamente y entonces me soltó completamente- Prométeme que pensaras bien si quieres estar conmigo o…

-Cuando salgamos de aquí y lleguemos a casa, te prometo que…- Lo abracé del cuello y susurré en su oído- retomaremos donde nos quedamos.- le di una pequeña mordida en la oreja, lo escuché gemir, entonces me alejé y comencé a andar.

-Que sea rápido-alcancé a escuchar mientras caminaba hacia el agua.

…

Seguíamos nadando sin parar, pero yo estaba cansada, tenía frío y el agua me empujaba contra corriente. Había soltado la mano de Alec cuando una piedra blanca me golpeó en el estómago, al principio creí que era una roca…pero entonces distinguí una mata color dorado ¡Jane! La roca me hundió en el agua y no me dejaba salir, estaba perdiendo aire. Sentí un dolor muy agudo en la pierna, Jane me había mordido, alcancé a darle una pata en la cara, la cabeza me daba vueltas, perdía mi oxígeno, entonces uní lo poco que me quedaba de aire y me impulsé hacia arriba, pero entonces una ola me empujó hacia atrás, la marea era muy fuerte y empecé a hundirme. Quise impulsarme hacia afuera, pero caía y caía… El aire se me fue de los pulmones y comencé a ver manchas negras. Estaba muy cansada… ¿Porqué luchaba? No lo recordaba, éste sopor era muy rico, tibio… ¿Para qué esforzarme más si podía simplemente cerrar los ojos y dormir para siempre? Dejé que la oscuridad me embargara, le di la bienvenida al sueño eterno y cerré los ojos…

¿Entonces Esto era morir? Sentir mi cuerpo tan ligero que flotaba y flotaba hasta llevarse por la corriente a una velocidad increíblemente inhumana sin esfuerzo ni dedicación, saborear el agua salada que salpicaba a mi paladar, temblar de frío a causa del agua tibia y el aire caliente, oír el sonido de las olas chocar entre sí, marearme por el ajetreo del agua…¿marearme?...con un gran esfuerzo abrí los ojos y todo estaba oscuro a mi alrededor, sólo la luna iluminándome me regalaba pequeños reflejos del mar tan tranquilo, pero yo me movía y me movía… Quise acomodarme en mi tumba tan hermosa cuando sentí la respiración de alguien más que me apretaba hasta inmovilizarme. Entonces reaccioné; no estaba muerta, Alec me salvó… ¿Por qué nos deteníamos?

_¿Alec qué pasa?_ Éste se quedó rígido cuando escuchó mi voz _estamos en problemas_ no era una pregunta, era una afirmación mortal. _Oh-oh…_ Cerré los ojos esperando un golpe o la tortura de mi delirio... Pero no llegó nada, eso lo empeoraba. ¡Demonios! Como les encantaba jugar con nosotros… _Te Amo Alec_ Fueron mis últimas palabras cuando escuché un sonido que me erizó la piel…

…**..**

-Escucha Rosalie, Renesmee está en peligro

-¿Es lo único que sabes decir?- Gritó la rubia.- Desde que llegué, es lo único que me has dicho

Sam y Emily se miraron a los ojos. Los demás estaban en el hospital, el estado de Charlie era crítico y nadie se daba esperanzas falsas, la única que había accedido a ir era Rosalie, pero aún no se animaban a decirle la causa, pues temían que saliera en pos de su sobrina. Entonces Emily abrió la boca y comenzó.- Escucha Rosalie, Renesmee está metida en problemas y… hemos mandado a la mitad de la manada a buscar pruebas de ella, pero… Renesmee está con…

-¡Sam! ¡Sam!- Paul entró corriendo, jadeaba y estaba todo mojado.- ¡Llama a los demás! Renesmee…- Estaba tan exhausto que se dejó caer en el sofá, mojando a Rosalie.-Tienen veinticuatro horas antes de…de llegar o…morir…ante los Vulturi…Ellos nos atacaron- Paul se desvaneció dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, entonces una fea marca asomó entre la maraña de pelos, era una mordida de vampiro en el cuello.

Rosalie ahogó un grito y Emily se dejó caer en una silla cercana.

…..

-¡Renesmee!- Gritó Alice en medio del pasillo. Había dejado caer la charola que llevaba en las manos provocando que los demás pacientes la voltearan a ver… Echó a correr hasta que se encontró con Edward que salía de la habitación de donación de sangre con las manos metidas en la chaqueta. Cuando la vio parecía sobresaltado. Ella se echó a los brazos de él, gimiendo y pronunciando palabras ininteligibles.

Alice esyaba muy agitada, se movía de un lado a otro en los brazos de Edward

-¡Alice! ¿qué pasa?- Edward tomó a su hermana por los hombros y los zarandeó fuertemente, sin embargo, la pequeña mujer no se movió, tenía la vista desenfocada y en el rostro una inescrutable emoción. -¿Es Renesmee? ¡Alice, respóndeme!- Edward soltó de repente a su hermana y miró hacia ambos lados, tanto pacientes como doctores los miraban enojados. Entonces se la llevó hacia un cuarto vacío.

-¿Alice? ¿Edward?¿Están ahí?- La suave voz de Bella los hizo calmarse. –Sus gritos se escuchan desde la sala de terapia intensiva…-Desde que su papá había ido recuperándose, Bella parecía más feliz, lo que se podía estar sin su hija, les decía a cada uno. Pero entonces se quedó quieta, mirando a cada uno a la cara. -¿Qué pasa? –Alice negó con la cabeza, como si se estuviera atragantando con un pedazo de carne.

-Renesmee- Susurró.- Viene hacia acá, está en problemas…- Alice titubeó para luego decir.- Viene acompañada.

-¿Acompañada? –preguntó Bella.- ¿Estás segura?- Ambas se miraron a los ojos. Alice tenía la mirada desenfocada, pero a cada rato fruncía y desfruncía el ceño, como si no estuviera segura delo que veía.

-Sí…-Dijo después de un rato.- Viene acompañada.- Dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido.- Pero esto debe de estar mal, Renesmee no está en peligro… ¿Lo está? Se siente amenazada…

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Edward. Alice lo miró confundida- ¿Con quién viene?

-No lo sé…no logro reconocerle la cara…tiene el cabello ¿Azul?, pero no logro ver nada más…

Bella que se había quedado callada desde que Alice dijo que Renesmee regresaba, abrió los ojos de par en par -¡Eso significa que debe de estar en la push! –Edward y Alice la miraron extrañados- Quiero decir- Explicó.- Alice no es capaz de mirar en el futuro de Nessie a menos que esté muy cerca…Como 10 km. Por lo mucho y eso con interferencia… ¿Dónde más puede estar que el cielo se refleje en el cabello de forma azulada? ¡En el mar! ¿Dónde está el mar? ¡En la Push!- Bella comenzó a correr hacia la salida cuando Edward la jaló.

-Amor, deberías quedarte aquí, con Charlie, Alice y los demás irán por ella.- Dijo con suavidad, pero Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Es mi hija, y seguramente querrá verme antes que a los demás…no es que no los quiera…pero…Soy su mamá- Dijo ella desafiante.

-Escucha…

-No, escucha tú, Edward, he sido razonable durante varias semanas, déjame ser poquito imprudente hoy e ir a buscar a mi niña. Es tu hija, Edward, nuestra sangre…Yo…yo no- Bella titubeó y bajó la mirada- Yo no puedo perderme ésa sonrisa tan esplendorosa cuando llegue, o… o sus lágrimas cuando toque suelo…Ella se fue, pero soy su madre, y debo de ir por ella. No fui a Volterra, pero puedo permitirme el lujo de ir a La Push.

-¿Y Charlie?- Dijo Alice tímidamente.

-¿Se pondrá mal?- Alice negó.- Entonces no debo de qué preocuparme. Ahora…Avísale a los demás que Ness está cerca.- Bella volvió a caminar, pero Edward la detuvo.

-Deberías de tomar esto, necesitarás fuerza.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Bella tomando la bolsa de sangre que su esposo le ofrecía.

-Ya tomé-dijo con una media sonrisa.- Llevemos éstas otras- cogió otras cuatro bolsas del cuarto de sangre- Para Ness.

-Voy a avisarle a los demás.

-¿Y Rosalie?

-Rosalie fue con Sam. Pero no ha vuelto. Le avisaremos en el camino. Los tres vampiros caminaron hacia la sala de espera, donde los Cullen, Jared Y Quil giraron la cabeza al entrar.- Ness viene hacia acá, seguramente no tardará en llegar a La Push.

-Ay que avisarle a la manada.- Dijo Jared, Quil Asintió y salieron seguidos de los Cullen.

-Yo me quedo- Dijo Jacob quien acababa de salir del baño.- Así le avisaré al doc. Cuando salga.-Desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

-Deberías.- gruñó Edward.- Para siempre…

…..

¡Un aullido! Abrí los ojos para mirar hacia arriba de un acantilado. Yo conocía ése acantilado, era La Push… ¿Tan rápido habíamos llegado ahí? Era increíblemente rápido…Seguramente Alec había nadado la mayoría del recorrido conmigo inconsciente, debajo de su brazo. Me sentí aliviada, pero ese alivio se desvaneció cuando Alec echó los labios hacia atrás y gruñó.

_¡No Alec!¡ Son mis amigos!- _pero él no me hacía caso_._ _¡Alec detente!_ Un gruñido más resonó en el agua quieta, pero no era Alec… Varios aullidos retumbaron en mis oídos, pero no nos aullaban a nosotros…

Giré la cabeza lentamente, mientras sentía una horrible opresión en el estómago, esa fea y horrible sensación de encontrar lo que no se debe.

**Hola!**

**gracias a todos mis buenos lectores por seguir aguantando a este remedo de escritor.**

**Les pido una disculpa si me he tardado mucho en subirlo, prometo hacerlo más frecuente.**

**Cuídense muchito chicos y chicas favorits.**

**Besos!**

**Gracias especiales a todos los que me comentan.**

**Anímenme y denme Reviews, que de sus tomatazos y besos vivo yo.**


	14. El Fin de Algo

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío sino de la quería Steph Meyer, Sólo la historia, la imaginación es de mi cosecha. Disfrútenlo!**

**14.- El fin de **_**algo**_

La cabeza me daba vueltas y tenía muchísimas ganas de vomitar, parecía una mala película de terror donde la pareja calenturienta se bañaba desnuda bajo la luz de la luna y en el momento más apasionante, cuando están a punto de gritar… ¡Zaz! Aparecen burbujas en el agua y la chica le dice al tipo que la deje de jalar de los pies y entonces él se ríe y le contesta que seguramente se enredó en unas algas… ¿algas? Pregunta ella confundida ¡Pero si estamos en un lago en medio! Y luego empieza a subir un olor perezoso y espeso y la niebla los cubre hasta no poder mirarse, se toman de las manos… ¡Tom!... ¡Danielle!...No me jales Grita la chica morena mientras algo la toma del cuello y la sumerge hasta casi asfixiarla. Se oye un gruñido y luego…¡Pum! La niebla se desvanece y muchas personas los rodean.

Ellos piensan que es una broma de muy mal gusto hasta que se fijan que todos son pálidos y tienen la mirada desenfocada. Comienzan a gritar mientras aquellos "Zombies" los rodean y sólo se ven sus manos arriba. Después de minutos de agonía, la niebla aparece y desaparece y el lago esta…Tranquilo y quieto.

Así sentí mi vida por muchos segundos que parecían horas mientras intentaba tocar la mano de Alec y decirle que se fuera y me dejara…Que huyera a la orilla, él era fuerte y rápido y yo semi-rápida., apenas llegaría a las rocas antes de que me rompieran el cráneo. Pero no, me topé con su mirada antes de tocarle y entendía algo: Si alguien moría, no sería yo únicamente, seríamos ambos…Todos.

Cerré los ojos ante la cobarde idea de morir sin haber hecho nada que había planeado y esperé…Esperé y esperé. Y nada llegó. Pero tampoco pude reaccionar, ni sentir nada. Agradeciendo interiormente a Alec por cegarme, esperé a dormirme profundamente para siempre. Pero a cambio, un dolor profundo llegó desde la mitad de mi estómago y comenzó a ascender lentamente por mi columna vertebral, involuntariamente arqueé la espalda y caí completamente en el agua. Sentí como mis rizos se mojaban y el agua entraba en mis pulmones haciendo que un dolor inmenso me turbara hasta casi desmayarme. Abrí los ojos y sólo vi la corriente violenta zarandearme de un lado a otro. Reuniendo las fuerzas recónditas de mi mente, pataleé para llegar a la superficie, quizá si llegaba no moriría, quizás si…

Una mano blanca me jaló hacia arriba y el aire me golpeó en el rostro, pero por más intentos que hacía por respirar, no conseguía reaccionar. Necesitaba más que aire para reaccionar, comencé a cegarme y no reaccionaba. Ya daba igual si eran los vulturis quienes me habían sacado para luego ajustar cuentas, o si era Alec intentando luchar, daba igual si me moría, me sentía cansada y si tan sólo cerraba los ojos, sería más fácil de llevar. Interiormente le pedí disculpas a mi madre por haber dejado de luchar, a papá por rendirme sin ser una Cullen de verdad, a Alice y Rose por dejarlas solas, A Esme por no ser la nieta perfecta y a Carlisle por jamás haber querido aprender a bucear o siquiera haber leído todos los libros que él quiso. Entonces mi mente viajó hasta la de un lobo y se conectó. Quise acariciar aquél rostro hermoso y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero cuando por fin alcé una mano para tocarle, su recuerdo se esfumó.

Estaba sola en un mundo lleno de oscuridad y soledad. Me arrastré hasta una esquina y me abracé las piernas, mirando con curiosidad a mí alrededor. No había nada, sólo un vacío infinito que me dejaba aturdida. Estaba descalza, pero no tenía frío y estaba seca, mis rizos se encontraban en orden y suaves y yo me encontré espléndidamente cómoda en aquella postura. Suspiré un par de veces y recargué resignadamente la cabeza en mis piernas esperando no sé qué rayos.

Al cerrar los ojos pude ver una sala de hospital y a Carlisle riendo relajadamente cuando Jake le contó que regresaba. Una tristeza profunda me invadió, iba a llegar sí, pero en qué estado, nadie se lo imaginaba…De pronto ya no estaba enojada con Jacob por lo que me había hecho pasar, sino todo lo contrario: profundamente agradecida y repentinamente comprensiva. Quise abrazarlo y decirle que lo perdonaba, pero con cierto desasosiego recordé que estaba muerta o algo parecido y ya no volvería, me había marchado. Y entonces llegué con mamá y papá, y ellos no me vieron, pero mi madre giró la cabeza hacia mi dirección como si supiera que estaba ahí, a su lado, tocándole el rostro y besándole las mejillas…

…

-¡Ness!- Alec gritaba con fuerza mientras zarandeaba con desesperación el cuerpo inerte de Renesmee- ¡Renesmee!- Impulsándose hacia arriba, el chico brincó y llegó a la parte más alta del acantilado y echándose a la pequeña muñeca de porcelana mojada al hombro, escaló hábilmente los peñascos resbalando sólo un par de veces, pues él también se encontraba increíblemente cansado y hambriento, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, llegó a la parte plana donde había tierra y depositó con cuidado a Renesmee y sin detenerse a mirar a la manda de lobos que le gruñía, de cierto modo supo que estaban de su parte cuando se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos respirar y dejaron de gruñir, expectantes. auscultó el pecho de la chica y comenzó a hacer presión rítmicamente hasta que supo que la traería de vuelta. Entonces juntó sus labios a los de ella y empezó a soplar. Escuchó un gruñido por parte de algún lobo de pelaje arenoso pero no se detuvo y siguió maniobrando sintiendo pánico cuando tocó a Ness y la encontró totalmente helada.

-¡Renesmee!- El grito de una mujer joven asustó a Alec, quien enseñó los dientes y gruñó, acuclillándose para atacar.- ¡Edward! Un Vulturi…- Inmediatamente se escuchó otro gruñido de los lobos que tenía detrás y supo que no podría pelear con todos si lo atacaban. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo e ignorando siglos de entrenamiento, volvió a inclinarse hacia Renesmee y comenzó una práctica sesión de Baipás.

-Bastardo, aléjate de mi hija- ése sin duda alguna era Edward gruñendo, ignorándolo olímpicamente, siguió sacando agua de los pulmones de Renesmee.

-¡Vulturis!- Gritó Rosalie brincando hábilmente detrás de Alec, pero no era hacia él el ataque, una menuda rubia gruñó y se lanzó al cuello de Alec haciendo caso omiso de la Cullen. Pero ésta fue más rápida y jalándola del corto cabello, la lanzó hacia atrás pateando su estómago.- Bella, ¡Protégelos!- La vampiro de cabello oscuro corrió hacia adelanto y se interpuso entre otro vampiro grandote y maloliente que quiso arrancarle la cabeza a Alec por atrás, pues de pronto él se había convertido en el blanco.

-No sobrevivirá, Hermano- Susurró Jane mientras dominaba a Rosalie y le ponía la cabeza en el suelo embarrándola de lodo.- Ya La maté.

Un odio sordo invadió desde las puntas de los pies hasta las orejas a Alec y olvidando por un momento que era el protector de Nessie, se lanzó en ataque hacia su hermana gemela. Bella tomó el cuerpo gélido de su hija mientras miraba como aquél soldado Vulturi se rebelaba y tomaba rápidamente a Jane por el cuello y sin piedad alguna en sus ojos, gruñía. La chica miró desafiante y burlona a su hermano por unos momentos, pero entonces lo comprendió. Y Su mirada no fue de burla sino de un terrible miedo y sorpresa.

Sorpresa que se quedaba plasmada en su rostro cuando el chico lo arrancó con los dientes. Y la despedazaba con furia irracional. Soltó un grito gutural y se lanzó hacia Félix que estaba rodeado por varios lobos y aún así reía, ignorantemente, a sus próximos verdugos. Pero estaba tan enojado Alec, que él mismo decidió acabar con todos así fuera a terminar con su vida en ése momento, Se llevaría cuántos pudiera al infierno.

….

Bella acarició el cabello broncíneo de Ness mientras sentía en los ojos una horrenda picazón como si estuviera llorando, pero esto era peor pues no había lágrimas que fluyeran libremente dejándole un peso menos al corazón. Edward, _Su Edward_, pensó que su hija iba a estar bien y ahora ayudaba a los Quileutes y a sus hermanos a librarse de los Vulturi. Ella quería ayudar a matar, mutilar y torturar unos cuantos vampiros Non Gratos estaría fantástico en un momento como aquél, pero su instinto materno, su yo que le pertenecía a su hija le impedía abandonarla por completo. Entonces oyó un ruido ensordecedor, era _su Edward_ teniendo problemas. Instintivamente echó los labios hacia atrás y siseó buscando rápidamente el lugar del conflicto y es que Demetri con otros cinco neófitos, tenía a Emmett y Edward arrinconados contra un gran árbol. Debía de irlos a ayudar, pero Nessie…

-Estará bien, Bella.- Alice se había detenido un momento a su lado y le sonreía con una felicidad que le llegó hasta los ojos.- Dentro de unos minutos despertará. Te necesitamos.- Bella besó el cabello de su hija y la acomodó debajo de un árbol hermoso, frondoso y cálido. Alice sonrió y le mandó un beso soplado a su sobrina y después volvió a correr mientras a su paso prendía fogatas.

-Despertarás Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan.-Dijo Bella, Y se marchó en pos de Edward.

…..

Comencé a sentir frío y mi cómoda posición de pronto se tornó engarrotada y dolorosa. Sentí el aire que me llenaba los pulmones y punzantes espasmos me recorrieron ayudándome a despertar no sin dificultad. Tomé una bocanada de aire y luego otra hasta que mis oídos recuperaron su capacidad y pude de nuevo entender lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Estaba tendida en tierra firme, toda mojada y con calambres en el cuerpo, pero viva. Abrí los ojos abruptamente, había mucho ruido a mí alrededor y un presentimiento me impulsó a quedarme quieta. Miré a todos lados y encontré bastantes cuerpos de vampiros cortados irregularmente y algunas partes aún se movían como película de terror barata, retorciéndose en ángulos extraños e intentando aún matar a los lobos que exhaustos, juntaban las piezas blanquecinas en montones y luego les prendían fuego mientras chillidos espeluznantes sembraban el piso y después, esos lobos se marcharon. Entonces sentí un agudo dolor en el tobillo y algo me mordió como si quisiera arrancarme el pedazo de carne, lancé una patada al aire y una bola rubia rodó a un lado mío, impresionada más que asqueada, gateé en dirección contraria, pero aún los ojos rojos me miraban y la boca enseñaba los dientes agresivos todos manchados de sangre y la lengua se lamió los labios como si bebiera sangre. Realmente quise vomitar pues era repulsivo ver una cabeza y aún peor era observar la de Jane que intentaba arrastrase hacia mí y morderme. Llenándome de valentía, la tomé por los cabellos lo más lejos que pude de mi brazo y la arrojé a las llamaradas más cercanas. Me aparté de ahí inmediatamente pues el olor a incienso era asqueroso y sabía que necesitaban mi ayuda más abajo, donde nuevos vulturis llegaban para aniquilar a cuanto ser estuviera por ahí cerca. Lancé una mirada a mi alrededor, pero estaba sola, no había lobos en entrenamiento o vampiros buenos cerca de ahí, pero si bastantes extremidades de Vulturi intentado unirse con su otra extremidad para volver a vivir, asegurándome con un escalofrío perverso que ninguna de aquéllas cabezas, manos, brazos o pies era de mis seres queridos, me encargué de arrojarlos al fuego y cerciorarme que se achicharraran de la forma correcta.

Ignorando mi debilidad creciente o el frío que me entumecía las manos y me entorpecía al andar, llegué a la parte baja del acantilado, había vampiros (entre ellos Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme) en el agua luchando con todas sus fuerzas y los lobos (Quil, Embry, Paul) arrancaban partes de vampiros semi-muertos. No sabía qué hacer, si quedarme quieta para no estorbar o sumergirme en una lucha que bien podía no ganar... Me arrastré a un árbol y decidí ayudar al más débil mientras con la mirada, cada segundo más desesperada, buscaba a Alec, el cual no vislumbraba. Encontré a papá, mamá, Jared, Jake, Leah, Jasper y Alice sin tener problemas aparentemente graves, pues al parecer la pelea estaba reñida, uno a uno. Entonces un lobo arenoso cayó al mar mientras su aullido sofocante me taladraba los oídos. Sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé al ataque y me sumergí al agua. Busqué entre muchas manchas blanquecinas que se movían a velocidad de vértigo y junto a unas rocas encontré a Seth, quien luchaba por salir a la superficie contra un vampiro de melena roja que la arrastraba hacia abajo. Sin pensar dos veces en que quizá yo fuera más débil o él lo suficientemente rápido, lo toqué en la cara y él soltó al lobo. El vampiro se retorció de dolor y chocó contra las rocas sobresalientes desfigurando su hermosa cara y tragando agua, sin soltarlo por más que se movía y zarandeaba, lo sumergí hasta que se quedó inmóvil. Entonces lo cargué y salí a la superficie. Inhalé aire y lo arrastré hasta la orilla, ahí Seth me esperaba, miró extrañado al vampiro y luego a mí.

-Encárgate de éste. Lo hice creer que ya está muerto, no sentirá dolor ni dará batalla. –Me levanté y corrí nuevamente al agua mientras oía cómo el lobo mordisqueaba y roía al pelirrojo. Encontré a Leah arrinconando a dos pequeñas vampiras contra un gran árbol, pero sin decidirse primero atacar primero a una y luego a la otra, trepé a un árbol cercano y llegué encima de ellas.- ¡Hey, Leah!- Grité mientras me dejaba caer con sorprendente habilidad detrás de las vampiras y les tocaba en el brazo, ambas cayeron desvanecidas.- Acaba con ellas.- Dije mientras localicé a Emmett teniendo problemas con Demetri y otros Cinco vampiros. Una angustia aterradora me golpeó al estómago al no encontrar a Alec peleando cerca, eso significaba que si Demetri estaba ahí...Félix estaría con Alec.

¡Vaya! Esto sí que iba a ser difícil, sin embargo, conocía la flotilla de los Vulturi y sabía que los otro cinco vampiros eran tan estúpidos que si tocaba a uno estando al lado de otro, éste creería que quien lo tocó fue su compañero. Pero Demetri…Iba a ser un problema. Emmett retrocedía hacia el acantilado en esos momentos y si caía al mar, caía en el juego de ellos. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas y ataqué sorpresivamente a dos de ellos, lo ideal habría sido asaltar a Demetri, pero él estaba bastante lejos de mí. Reduciendo el número a cuatro, ataqué a los otros tres vampiros, al parecer, Demetri estaba muy ocupado pensando cómo matar a Emmett, pues no tomó en falta a sus compañeros. Emmett me miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada, hasta que me acerqué al Vulturi por detrás y éste me tomó por las muñecas, mientras otro vampiro de nombre Chad atacaba por la espalda a Emmett, inmovilizándolo.

-¡Vaya, Vaya!- Demetri se giró por completo, dándole la espalda a mi tío e ignorándolo, al parecer estaba muy seguro que éste último moriría de todas formas- Nessie- Me apretó con más fuerza y me levantó del suelo.- Pequeña embustera.- Echó una mirada a su alrededor y encontró a los vampiros desvanecidos.- ¿Has estado aprendiendo truquitos mientras estabas con nosotros? Me halaga.- Gruñó mirándome de arriba abajo.- Estúpida muñeca. Pudiste ser tan valiente quedándote muerta.- Me escupió en la cara y eso fue demasiado para mí. Tomando nuevas fuerzas lo pateé y le toqué la cara, pero ahora ya no pensaba en hacerlo dormir como a los demás, sino causarle una tortura desmedida, pero antes de ingresarlo en mi fantasía, él me tomó por los cabellos provocando que gritara y le arañé la cara mientras me arrojaba lejos de él. Con una fuerza que nadie creyó que poseería, me levanté y lo embestí, cayendo los dos al mar. Intentó morderme varias veces pero estaba lo suficientemente furiosa como para notar el dolor y lo ataqué en el cuello. Sentí el agua como cuchillas meterse en mis pulmones, pero no me importó. Iba a acabar con él y punto, costara lo que costara. Lo sumergí por fin en mi sueño y comenzó a gritar, pero ningún sonido salió y agua salada intentaba entrar por su boca, empezamos a descender donde el agua se tornaba negra y apacible, un mareo repentino me fatigó pero primero deseaba acabar con Demetri desde dentro antes de pensar en salir a la superficie. Quise hacerlo estallar por dentro, pero eso sería demasiado agradable, entonces opté por abrir llagas en su cuerpo y que el agua que se tragaba lo quemara. Claro que todo esto era ilusorio y en cuanto despertara se encontraría en perfecta condición física, pero mental…no lo creo. Sin embargo era fuerte y no cedía la presión que apenas noté en mi cuello, posiblemente esa era la cuestión por la que mi mareo se tornaba más persistente. Sin importarme nada, seguí ejerciendo presión mental hasta que chocamos contra unas rocas muy afiladas que me cortaron en los brazos. Por primera vez miré hacia arriba y encontré la luz de la superficie muy lejos…Demetri abrió los ojos y me lanzó una patada que me dio a la mitad del estómago y me sacó el poco aire que me quedaba.

Entonces una mano me tomó por la cintura y me elevó, con Demetri por medio. Rápidamente sentí el aire golpearme en la nariz y la luz cegadora de un amanecer prematuro. Me arrastraron a la orilla y me dejé caer a un lado, con las manos aún en el rostro de un vampiro que se contorsionaba de dolor. Varios aullidos y exclamaciones retumbaron a mi alrededor.

-Ness, déjalo. –Era la voz de Jake quien me hablaba.- Yo me encargaré de él. Suéltalo.- Abrí los ojos y me encontré con su infinita dulzura acariciándome el rostro.- Estás cansada.- Pero negué testarudamente y me levanté y desperté a Demetri.

-¿Y Alec?- Le pregunté mientras concentraba su dolor en el corazón.- Donde está Alec- Gruñí mientras enseñaba los dientes. Supe por intuición que todos cuantos me rodeaban me miraban asombrados, pues yo era la frágil nena Cullen.- Dónde está….-Con un instinto puramente animal comencé a estrellar su cabeza con la superficie rocosa.

-¡Ness!- Mamá me hablaba entre todos los lobos. Papá llegó del otro y Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle salieron de entre los árboles. Me bastó una mirada periférica para asegurarme que tanto lobos como vampiros estaban completos de número y enteros en cuanto a partes humanas. Sólo faltaba Alec. Durante toda la pelea, encontré a mi familia dispersada, pero en lo general con ventaja, peleando contra uno o dos Vulturis cada uno, pero Alec no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Nessie, déjalo.- Jacob me tomó de las manos y me hizo a un lado. Pero volví a empujarlo con fuerza y me abalancé sobre Demetri.- Renesmee…-Negué con la cabeza mientras el vampiro hacía una sonrisa burlona y se dejaba caer. Un vacío profundo me invadió y el aire de verdad desapareció. Grité lo más fuerte que pude, ya no era la suave Nessie…Y con toda mi ira, intenté arrancarle la cabeza a aquél engendro bastardo. Oí a todos gritarme que me detuviera, que ellos lo harían, pero estaba realmente furiosa.

-¡Muñeca! ¿Qué haces?- Impulsivamente me detuve lo suficiente para captar tan lindo sonido y arrojé a Demetri a Jacob para lanzarme directa a aquella voz. Él estaba cerca, recostado contra un árbol, estaba seriamente malherido pero aún así conservaba su postura arrogante y las manos en los bolsillos, mirándome con la cabeza ladeada y un mechón negro resbalando por su frente, casi como casualmente, se acercó a mí y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, me tendió los brazos y yo me dejé caer, exhausta.- Shh, estoy bien.-Me susurró antes de verme rodeada por mi familia y lobos.- ¿cómo estás tú?- Asentí mientras me acurrucaba. Jamás pensé que sería un lugar tan cómo para dormir después de tanta agitación, sin embargo él me movió un poco y dijo.- No te duermas, mantente despierta. Estás cansada, lo sé, todos lo estamos, pero si duermes, difícilmente te despertarás.- Abrí los ojos y sólo opté por acurrucarme deliberadamente.- Necesitas beber sangre.

_¿Dónde estabas? ¿y Félix? ¿Quién acabó con Jane? ¿Qué diablos está pasando?_

- Estaba en la orilla del acantilado, peleando con Félix hasta que casi me mato…

_¿Casi te matas?_

-…Porque tu no salías del agua. Y entonces yo iba a…

_¿y Félix?_

-Déjame terminar mi historia, princesa. Como te decía, casi me mato porque como tardaste mucho de salir del agua, pensé que Demetri te llevaba ventaja, pero entonces ese tipo grandote te rescató y Félix aprovechó para huir. Pero lo alcancé antes de saltar al mar y ahora lo podrás mirar arder ahí junto a Jane a quien por cierto, yo maté.- Abrí los ojos sorprendida y Alec me acarició el rostro, sonriendo..-No te duermas.

_No._

-¡Ness!- ésa era la voz de papá- Déjala en paz.- Negué con la cabeza y me aferré más.

-Necesita sangre- masculló Alec repentinamente intimidado.- está cansada y es semi-humana, lo necesita más que todos nosotros juntos.

-Podemos cazar un ciervo.- Dijo Alice corriendo rápidamente.

-No- La paró él, mientras me sacudía un poco para despertarme, pues nuevamente empezaba el sueño a vencerme. .-Necesita sangre humana.- Hubo un murmullo de voces y movimiento y rápidamente sentí un líquido que me resbalaba por los labios, no quise beberlo.- Vamos Ness, debes de beber. –Era Alec hablándome como a un bebé. Le toqué la cara y le dije que si no bebía conmigo, yo no lo haría.- Está bien, tomaré si tú lo haces, pero... Tú primero.- Intenté tragar, pero me sentía hastiada, como si hubiera comido mucho y varias gotas resbalaron hasta mi mentón.

-Ness, querida. Bébetelo todo- era mamá que se había arrodillado a mi lado y me acariciaba el cabello.- Cielo, has sido muy valiente. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Te Amo Renesmee.- Cerré los ojos cuando papá me tomó la mano y Alice me acarició los pies y Jasper me puso su chaqueta y Emmett me tomó la otra mano junto a Rose y Esme, mientras Carlisle se aseguraba de darle la sangre a Alec sin desperdiciarla. Los lobos se hicieron espacio entre uno y otro vampiro y me acobijaron con su gran pelaje, Seth me lamió la cara y Jake me sopló un poco de aliento caliente. Entonces bebí y me reconforté. Varias gotitas quedaron atrapadas en mis labios y levanté la mirada.

Alec me sonrió y negó, pero yo me sentía bastante bien y lo acerqué. Tímidamente lamió las gotas de mis labios y me besó en la mejilla. Sabía que todos habían guardado el aliento cuando él hizo eso, pero a mí me encantó. Me incorporé sintiéndome nuevamente flexible y llena de energías para sonreír y decirle a todos.

-Hola.- Abracé a mi mamá y papá y lloré un rato con todos abrazados a mí alrededor. Feliz, satisfecha y exhausta.

-Vamos a casa.- Dijo Carlisle mirando a todos como si fuéramos una gran familia.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa blanca, pero Alec se quedó sentado donde estaba. Miré a mi padre quien miraba a Carlisle.

-¿chico Vulturi?- se adelantó Sam acercándose a Alec y tendiéndole la mano.- Gracias por ayudarnos hoy. ¿Tienes dónde ir?- Alec negó con la cabeza sonriendo enigmáticamentey le estrechó la mano.

-No fue nada, lo de los Vulturi. Me llamo Alec Hubert, no chico Vulturi. Y no tengo a dónde ir, pero puedo descansar aquí, agradecería que sólo no me echaran de Forks.- Y se levantó y se marchó.

-¡Alec!- le llamó Sam de nuevo.- ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa hasta que consigas otro lugar más confortable? Sólo soy yo con mi esposa Emily.

-O conmigo.- Dijo Seth.- Vivo con Leah y mi madre, pero no habrá problema.

-O conmigo.- Le secundó Quil.

-Mejor conmigo, Quil tiene malas mañas.- Dijo Paul.

-Si de verdad quieres dormir bien, ven conmigo chico Alec.- gritó Jared.- Estos chicos son unos pervertidos.

-Yo…- Se alisó el cabello como siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso.- No gracias, me quedaré aquí supervisando las hogueras. Buenas noches. Pero agradezco su intención-

Miré a papá suplicante, pero negó con la cabeza, entonces me enfurecí y me acerqué a Alec.

-No tienes que quedarte aquí.- Dijo Mamá y se acercó también a él.- Vivimos como una familia y no tienes por qué no formar parte de ella. Puedes quedarte con nosotros.

-En habitaciones separadas.- Gruñó papá mientras yo sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Ven, Alec vamos a casa.- Lo tomé de la mano y nos alejamos con toda mi gran familia rodeándonos. Noté a Jake y Leah un poco extraños, como si se encontraran incómodos y los demás los apartaban, sólo dirigiéndoles la palabra para rectificar un hecho. Pero nadie les daba muestra de afecto o compañerismo. ¿Estarían enojados con Jacob por lo que me hizo? Un sentimiento de malestar me llenó, yo no quería crear problemas y menos con ellos. Leah que se había convertido en una especie de amiga…Pero éste era un día nuevo, libre de preocupaciones después de una tormentosa recepción y semanas sin mi queridísima familia. Parecía el final de algo y el principio de un nuevo _algo_. Alguien me jaló hacia atrás, era Seth quien me miraba extrañamente, pero no hice caso, estaba muy feliz.

**Hola ,hola!**

**Antes que nada perdónenme por tardarme taaanto para subir este cap, pero no tenía internet y ahora ya lo remedio **

**Ojalá lo hayan Disfrutado. Gracias a mis queridos y fieles lectores. Les pido sólo un review para seguir esta historia, ya sea jitomatazos o laureles, serán bien recibidos. Feliz primavera!**

**Gracias a Jay Lopez,** **ChristinaCca y Karly 15 por sus reviews del cap pasado y a todos ustedes que me leen! Besos!**


	15. Nuevas Aventuras RENOVADO

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, sino de la increíble Steph Meyer. Sólo la historia, a base de horas y horas babeando, es producto de mi imaginación.**

**Decidí borrar el capítulo 15 pues no me convenció y re acomodarlo en este.**

**Disfrútenlo!**

**.**

**15.- Nuevas Aventuras**

**.**

**.**

_Han pasado dos meses desde que regresé a casa, Abuelito Charlie ha mejorado, se alegró mucho de verme de vuelta, y poco a poco vuelve a ser el señor alegre que conocí en mi infancia, Sue y él han anunciado su romance oficial, imagínate, ¡Después de quince años! ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Era un secreto a voces, ahora… Oficial. Estoy muy feliz por ellos, aunque claro está que jamás le diremos lo de Los Vulturi o que Jane fue su criminal…sólo una bala perdida en el azar del juego adolescente._

_Después que llegué a casa, hablé largo y tendido con mis padres, de lo que me molestaba y hacía feliz, de cuánto amor les tenía y lo mucho que Alec me ayudó allá en Volterra, Mamá opinó que quizá yo no ame a Alec, sólo estoy agradecida con él por todo lo que me protegió, yo creo que me gusta…_

_En todo este tiempo, Alec ha comenzado a beber sangre animal, sus ojos ya no son rojos rubí, sino de un café marrón extraño, no dorados, pero si muy hermosos. Cada que sale de cacería intento acompañarlo, porque así es menos fácil que de rienda suelta a su instinto cazador y salga de control._

_En estos momentos vive con Carlisle y Esme, Jasper le ayuda todos los días a controlar sus ímpetus que pasaron de ser continuos a espaciados. Estoy muy orgullosa de su cambio de vida, y sé que mamá y papá ya le consideran una parte de nosotros. Por el momento hemos dejado a lado nuestros encuentros "nocturnos" donde platicábamos y me acompañaba hasta que me quedaba dormida, pero somos muy buenos amigos, salimos juntos y papá está más tranquilo. Aunque aún no podemos ir más allá del bosque (porque eso consideraría un riesgo para los humanos andantes y pondría en jaque su buena disposición al cambio), espero que pronto lo logremos._

_Mientras esto sucede con los vampiros, los lobos también tienen sus dramas tele-novelescos._

_¡Adivina qué! Jake se lió con Leah! Se pensaría que Sam está más que aliviado, pero lo cierto es que no, esto supone un riesgo para la manada, pues Leah es vengativa y rencorosa…ella sólo lo hizo con Jake para molestar a Sam, aunque yo creo que se siente sola y fue un consuelo sentirse aceptada por otro hombre después de tantos años. Y Jacob, bueno él estaba enojado conmigo y Seth, después me fui… No es que no me moleste o no me sienta traicionada, porque él se imprimó de mí y lo que hizo es un caso insólito, uno de un millón de años, pero así es esto, que él esté imprimado de mi no significa que yo esté enamorada de él, y he aquí el dilema del inicio. Un círculo vicioso._

_Más ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando él estuvo con Lee-Lee, yo estaba durmiendo, tal cual, con la pata estirada, en los brazos de Alec, quizá por ello, Jake también durmió con Leah, aunque en otra temperatura…Es posible, con esto de la metafísica, el amor a distancia, los lobos, vampiros…Es más que posible._

_Sin embargo, Jake no ha hablado conmigo, Leah camina por ahí y se esconde, aunque de verdad, lo juro, no estoy en lo absoluto enojada. Seth, por su parte…Estamos hablando de ligas mayores. Cuando me vio con Alec, dio la vuelta y no miró atrás, lo mismo hice yo. Mas por rencor que por vergüenza…Aún siento mariposas cuando le miro a los ojos, tan bonitos y redondos, cuando su aroma de sal marina y algas me embarga ¡quisiera un abrazo suyo!_

_Bien, mi vida está en calma, como el dicho este: "Después de la tormenta viene la calma."_

_Soy muy feliz, feliz, feliz… Las cosas y situaciones ya cambiaron, la balanza del equilibrio también. ¿quieres saber porqué? Acordaron que me dejarían ir, adivina dónde…¡A la Secundaria!_

_En dos semanas comienzo la escuela y estoy sumamente emocionada. Mañana iré con Alice a Seattle a comprar ropa nueva y mis útiles. Sin embargo, sospecho que no iremos a Seattle, sólo que Alice lo dijo para aplacar a papá que últimamente se encuentra extraño, cuasi enfermizo…Los nervios de dejar a su pequeña princesa sola durante más de 8 horas, expuesta a sabrá qué barbaridades, ritos sangrientos y heréticos, donde consumen drogas y hay sueños proféticos gracias a los hongos alucinógenos… ¡De miedo!_

_Ya es bastante tarde, debería dormir… No estoy en absoluto cansada, pero mañana preveo un día agitado…_

_._

_Alec se encontraba sentado en el tejado, mirando al cielo extrañamente despejado. Esperaba que las luces del cuarto de Nessie se apagaran para entrar. Esperaría de quince a veinte minutos para que la joven quedara profundamente dormida y entonces la miraría dormir, absorto en su belleza, la calma de su respiración, el color de sus labios…La sábana deslizándose…_

_Se pasó una mano por el cabello, nervioso. Durante las últimas semanas, había pasado cada noche mirando a Ness dormir, mentía respecto a sus comidas, decía que salía a cazar solo y en la noche, pero en realidad se pasaba velando por el sueño de su muñequita de porcelana. Preocupado que algo le pasara, que la perturbaran… Tenía miedo de quererla tanto y al final, no fuera nada para ella._

_Se pasó la lengua por los dientes, el cambio era muy difícil, casi anormal. Un vampiro debía vivir de sangre humana, el mayor depredador del ser humano con un corazón palpitante era alguien que alguna vez fue un humano con un corazón sangrante y ahora era un no Muerto. El más alto depredador en la cadena alimenticia._

_Cuando comenzó el cambio no creyó que fuese tan difícil, sólo fuerza de voluntad y mucha energía. Pero entonces al probar la sangre animal fue horroroso. Las encías parecían resecársele a cada día que pasaba. El dolor y las ganas de desgarrar… La furia incontrolable… El dolor nocturno de los dientes que parecían arrastrarse hasta caer… El deseo ajeno, potenciado… La necesidad de poder, de obsesión…_

_Contuvo el aliento, una brisa familiar llegó por detrás._

_—Vaya, vaya. El hijo de mala madre quiere divertirse un poco ¿acaso eres un voyeur?_

_Alec quiso girarse, pero sólo consiguió un patético intento de girar y caer por el tejado. Las cañerías rechinaron cuando se pescó del fin del tejado._

_Con un pavor creciente, Alec oyó una ventana por debajo de él abrirse._

_—¿Qué diablos pasa?—Era la suave voz de una Renesmée adormilada—. ¿Alec?_

_—No salgas, Renesmée… —Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Ness había saltado a un lado del tejado, dándole la espalda a la voz que había escuchado. Tan Inocente, vulnerable…_

_._

_Seth no podía dormir, era la quinta vez en la noche, que probaba a quedarse dormido y después despertaba, agitado._

_Escuchaba ruidos lejanos, no era Leah… Ni su madre. Había algo que lo llamaba más allá de la playa, la tribu, más lejos que Forks._

_No podía dormir más, sin pensarlo demasiado, Seth tomó una camisa del suelo y salió por la ventana, corriendo hacia el norte._

_A lo lejos, enroscado en el árbol como un búho de tamaño anormal, Félix siguió a Seth con la mirada y volvió a cerrar los ojos, aquél pequeño lobo no le interesaba en lo absoluto._

_._

_¡Jake! Gritó por cuarta vez Leah, exasperada. Habían ido a cazar más allá de Forks, en algún lugar cálido. Por la humedad, la lobo pensó quizá en Brasil o ¿Australia?_

_¡Jake! ¿Dónde diablos estás?_

_Por aquí._

_Leah se acercó con cautela, Jacob se encotraba empotrado en un gigantesco árbol, mirando al vacío, o así le pareció hasta que enfocó la mirada; un chico de piel pálida caminaba alrededor de una fogata, canturreaba canciones de cuna en una lengua que no conocía y arrojaba restos de algo que cuando las llamas lo lamieron, se convirtió en incienso y le quemó la nariz a Leah._

_¡Puaj! Dijo la chica girando la cabeza._

_Vampiros susurró telepáticamente Jake Y conozco ésas manos, ese pantalón… Ambos se miraron, con la adrenalina subiendo al cien por ciento y el pánico apoderándose de ellos. El miedo reflejado en ambos._

_¡Nahuel! Replicaron al instante._

_._

— ¡Seth! — Exclamó Ness dejando escapar el aire. Por un momento había pensado en Félix o cualquier otro Vulturi acechándoles. Pero resultaba ser Seth.

Inmediatamente desvió la mirada de sus enormes ojos cafés y fue consciente de que sólo llevaba puesto un ligero camisón rosa. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró de uno a otro chico, ofendida.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? —Preguntó desconcertada—. Por un momento creí que había ocurrido algo malo.

Alec se incorporó con dificultad. Esa era otra desventaja de no beber sangre humana. Sus huesos se resecaban y los tendones se marchitaban, haciéndolo menos ágil.

—Él me atacó—dijo Alec señalando acusadoramente a Seth.

—¡No lo ataqué!—gritó Seth—Alec te estaba espiando—dijo con suficiencia—. Y yo lo descubrí.

—¿Tú qué? –preguntó Nessie sintiendo el rubor subir a sus mejillas—. ¡Alec!

Alec bajó la cabeza, claramente avergonzado y susurró:

—No te estaba espiando. Quería verte dormir.

—Voyeur—susurró Seth—. Pervertido.

Nessi soltó una risita tonta y negó con la cabeza. Sabía que Alec la vigilaba por las noches y que tenía miedo, como todos, de que el amor que ella sentía por él terminara. Miró al cielo sin nubes, con las estrellas claras y la luna enorme. Cerró los ojos y dio gracias de existir, mientras la brisa golpeaba en su rostro suavemente.

—Ya lo sé, Alec—dijo con suavidad—. No me molesta en absoluto.

Seth miró de Nessie con su mirada de borrego a los ojos marrones de Alec, ambos con cara de embobados, sus manos cerca las unas de otras, los labios entreabiertos. No lo soportó más.

_Perdí a Ness_ fue su único pensamiento mientras se alejaba corriendo de ahí. Nunca escuchó que lo llamaran o alguien que lo siguiera. Y eso estaba bien, se dijo una y otra vez. El que Nessie hubiese encontrado a alguien que la mirara así, que se preocupara por ella. Él no era el indicado. Con Jake rondando por ahí, echando a perder su vida… Alec quizá la hiciese feliz.

Ya lejos, escuchó el gruñido de Edward y se alegró interiormente por haber escapado de ahí antes.

.

Bella miró a Edward caminar de ida y regreso varias veces antes de decidirse a abrir la puerta y mirar al techo. Sonrió para sus adentros. Aparentando dieciséis años, pero como cualquier padre de treinta y cinco años preocupado de las amistades de su pequeña princesa de quince.

-Edward, será mejor que la dejes resolver sus problemas.

-La dejaré resolver sus problemas —gruñó Edward—, cuando respete mis reglas. No hombres después de las Once. —Salió nuevamente al patio y gritó—: ¡Renesmée!

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y tomó a su esposo por el brazo, jalándolo hacia dentro.

— ¡Cinco minutos, Ness! —

.

Alec había olvidado por completo a Seth, para él sólo existía Renesmée con su camisón cuasi transparente rosa, las piernas largas y torneadas y la sonrisa tímida de labios rosados. Ella se acercó con una sonrisa jugueteándole en la comisura de los labios y bajó la mirada, un gesto tan coqueto y atrevido al mismo tiempo.

—Ness—dijo.

—Alec—dijo Renesmée abrazándolo. Inmediatamente sus bocas se buscaron y se besaron con intensidad.

Renesmée se pegó completamente al cuerpo de él y sus manos se enredaron en su cabello. Disfrutaba la sensación de jalar de él hacia atrás y la respuesta automática de Alec al clavar sus dedos en su espalda baja para no romper el beso. Mordió sin cuidado el labio inferior y cuando Alec hizo lo mismo, la sangre borbotó inmediatamente hasta la barbilla de ella y descendió una pequeña gota hasta su clavícula. El chico cargó a Ness y su cuello quedó a la altura de su boca. Acariciando las piernas desnudas de la chica, lamió la sangre y se entretuvo en el escote del camisón, saboreando la curva del inicio de los pechos.

Renesmée dio un salto atrás y cayó con agilidad lejos de él. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas arrebatadas. Se planchó el camisón y pasó una mano por el cabello, aplacándolo. Miró a Alec a los ojos, quien no entendía muy bien qué había ocurrido.

¿Se habría incomodado? ¿Se enfadó?

Entonces la chica articuló las palabras: _¡Papá!_

Alec sonrió de lado y desapareció entre las sombras.

.

Nessie entró en su cuarto de un brinco. Lo primero que hizo fue poner en orden su ropa y cabello para después hacer recuento del momento, que con un vuelco en el estómago se preguntó por Seth.

_¿Dónde demonios lo había olvidado?_

Un golpe suave la hizo olvidarse. Mamá había entrado en la habitación y la miraba con seriedad.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó Bella—. A la próxima quiero que entren por la puerta y tú salgas por ella. Papá debe salir con quién sales.

Un rubor invadió las mejillas de Ness quien sólo atinó mirar al suelo y asentir.

-Lo siento —dijo—, escuché ruidos arriba de mí y después vi a Alec quedar colgado. Sólo era Seth que lo había asustado. Aunque no sé qué hacía ninguno de los dos aquí.

Todo ese tiempo, Bella la había mirado sin sonreír. El único pensamiento en su mente era que Renesmée había crecido muy rápido.

—A dormir—dijo suavemente y cerró la puerta.

.

_¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí?_ Preguntó Leah enfocando la mirada.

Nahuel caminaba de un lado a otro, cantando una canción de cuna y avivando el fuego. El vampiro dentro de la hoguera se retorció un momento y después quedo quieto mientras su piel se derretía como la cera y donde debería haber hueso, sólo había un extraño cristal.

El humo se elevó por los cielos y Nahuel se sentó debajo del árbol donde Leah y Jake estaban escondidos.

_¿Qué le ocurrió al vampiro?_

_No lo sé Leah, pero esto no es bueno. Nahuel es un semi-vampiro. No debería tener la fuerza para matar a un vampiro_

_¿Y si…Nos engañó? Renesmée no es ni un poco fuerte, no a comparación de lo que tú y yo somos, o los Cullen o ese Vulturi. Es más fuerte que un humano, pero más débil que un vampiro o un lobo…Ella no habría podido acabar con un vampiro. Quizá Nahuel no es semi, sino completamente._

_No Leah. Él es un semi –vampiro. Pero a diferencia de Renesmée, él sí bebe sangre humana, quizá el principio es el mismo. Bebes sangre humana y eres fuerte, bebes sangre animal y sólo sobrevives._

Nahuel se estiró y después se acurrucó debajo del árbol, quedándose dormido. Jacob lo miró con atención, el leve golpeteo de su corazón indicaba que seguía más o menos vivo, sin embargo, tenía el cuello lleno de sangre y las manos se encontraban amoratadas, algo anormal en los vampiros. Entonces Nahuel tosió y le salió sangre de la boca y la nariz, pero el chico no se levantó, se quedó quieto y segundos después su corazón dejó de latir.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Jacob brincó a su lado y giró a Nahuel.

—Van por Ness —gimió Nahuel segundos antes de que Jake pudiera hacer algo por él.

— ¡Jake!—gritó Leah que se había acercado a la fogata—. Lo conozco.

Señaló un collar que se encontraba enredado entre la leña del fuego. Con cuidado, Jacob desenredó el collar de los troncos y lo miró sin tocarlo.

—Vulturi.

.

.

Hoy es un nuevo día, debo decir que dormí como bebé. Iré por mi lista de material a Seattle y después regresaré para ir a dar un paseo con Alec. Debo de admitir que mamá tuvo mucho que ver para que papá aceptara que entre Alec y yo está pasando algo.

Sonrío ante la idea de sentirme feliz a su lado, de los besos que me vuelven loca, la forma que me llena de vida.

Iré a la escuela y comenzaré una vida más o menos normal, eso no quiere decir que me olvide de mis amigos o de Alec. Pero será distinto. Alice me comprará ropa nueva y probablemente Rose me peine para la ocasión.

Creo que he crecido varios centímetros y el sostén me aprieta donde no…

Renesmée se miró en el espejo y repasó su atuendo. Falda, tenis y una blusa rosa a juego su listón en el cabello. Sonrió y tomó su bolso. Feliz como siempre.

.

—Tía Alice, tía Rose—exclamó Nessie corriendo hacia ellas y propinándoles sendos besos.

—Si no fuera porque eres adolescente, creería que tu estado de humor bipolar pertenece a una niña mimada y rica la cual va a recibir muchas cosas bonitas hoy. —sonrió Alice y caminó hacia la salida.

—Será mimada y rica, pero jamás material —dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

Extrañamente, Nessie se sentía feliz, después de haberles gritado, llorado y hacer berrinches innecesarios, sabía que ellos siempre serían su familia y ella los amaba a todos como eran, con sus muchos defectos y enormes virtudes.

—Regresa temprano, Alec te estará esperando. —Las despidió Bella.

.

Alec caminó cerca de la cascada. Tenía las manos hundidas en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha. Se encontraba extremadamente hambriento y alerta. El no beber sangre humana lo había hecho más apasionado, si no…¿cómo podía explicar su comportamiento de ayer por la noche con Nessie? Era cierto que la había besado anteriormente, pero la última vez, al escuchar el corazón de Ness golpetear contra su pecho, los leves gemidos al verse sorprendida…

Inhaló con fuerza, algo estúpido para ser un vampiro. Pero era necesario.

Miró el agua que se movía tranquilamente de un lado a otro y se planteó seriamente el zambullirse unos minutos.

Repasó su plan de cena casual y romántica. El cliché de la servilleta en el suelo, el vino espumoso, las fresas…

Un ruido de ramitas rompiéndose lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Felix—gruñó.

—Vine a ver cómo te encontrabas. —El vampiro extendió las manos en señal de tregua —Estoy aquí por cuenta propia…

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—preguntó Alec mirando fijamente a Félix. De todos los Vulturi, siempre había creído a Félix el más racional y tranquilo, anexado a las fuerzas élite gracias a su fuerza, pero jamás por gusto propio. Con una punzada de dolor, pensó en Jane, Su Jane. Su risita de Campanas de iglesia, su sonrisa inocente y la parte también mala de ella, la que gustaba de torturar y ver la sangre correr…

Félix era el chico grandulón que escribía poesía y pasaba largas horas caminando bajo la lluvia, absorto en sus pensamientos más íntimos. Félix había estado enamorado de Jane y en repetidas ocasiones la había salvado de caer en trampas o ser castigada por los Vulturi. Pero Jane jamás había parecido percatarse de ello, siempre obsesionada con Alec y Marco.

Félix tenía la cabeza gacha y la mirada clavada en el suelo, se veía agotado y los ojos, normalmente rojos y brillantes, estaban negros, le recordó vagamente a un oso panda, grande y fuerte con ojeras.

—¿Hace cuánto que no comes? —preguntó Alec olvidándose por un momento de que el chico podría ser un potencial enemigo, maestro del camuflaje y en un momento de descuido, matarle.

—yo no he comido…no lo recuerdo—Félix alzó la vista, se encontraba desamparado—. La extraño, Alec. —Pateó el piso y soltó un suspiro—, Aro me ha mandado a decirte que si no regresas, deberé matarte.

Alec tensó los músculos, ya que deprimido o no, Félix era un potencial enemigo, asesino a sangre fría de los Vulturi.

—¿Y qué harás, Félix?— El otro vampiro se pasó una mano por el cabello y lo miró directamente a los ojos, marrones contra escarlata.

—Mátame tú a mí.

.

—¿En serio no necesito unos lentes de pasta gruesa como Clark Kent?—preguntó por enésima vez Nessie mientras se paseaba por los aparadores de lentes.

—No, Ness—contestó Alice con paciencia—. Podemos comprarte unos lentes de sol, si quieres.

—Aunque en Forks nunca haga sol, seguramente te verás espectacular—susurró Rose con malicia—, ¿Para qué quieres unos lentes, para verte más inteligente?

—No, tías. Pero pensé que yo jamás tendré un defecto como miopía, astigmatismo, pie plano… ¿No será raro?—preguntó Nessie mirándolas con consternación. Alice y Rosalie se sonrieron y negaron con la cabeza.

—Te sorprenderás, de la cantidad de personas que son completamente sanas.

—Sin ser vampiros u hombres lobos.

Ness sonrió y caminó hacia la ropa interior, miró a las Cullen mientras se sonrojaba.

—Quisiera hacer esto sola. —Alice sonrió con malicia y Rosalie arqueó las cejas, pero ninguna dijo nada más antes de dar la vuelta y desaparecer.

Renesmee dio varias vueltas por todo el departamento, mirando desde los encajes blancos, puros como corderitos, hasta los negros vaporosos y semitransparentes. Tocó algunas prendas y las sopesó en sus manos.

Había una sección, en la cual varios meses antes, mamá la había llevado, donde la ropa íntima no era ni muy pura, ni muy vaporosa. Los sostenes eran de colores vivos, con figuras y muy cómodos, y las pantis eran de corte medio, ni desapareciendo en el medio, ni de corte francés precisamente.

Llegó hasta allí y una empleada, casi de la edad que aparentaba Rosalie, se acercó sonrientemente.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Necesito saber qué talla soy —contestó Ness sonrojándose.

.

Una hora después, Nessie salía con bolsas llena de ropa y unas gafas de pasta gruesa.

.

.

.

—¡Alec!—gritó Nessie y se echó a los brazos del chico, encantada de verlo. Alec la alejó un poco y la miró a los ojos.

—Me encantan tus ojos chocolate —susurró Alec y acercó sus labios a lo de ella—, Renesmee, cómo te quiero.

Nessie cerró los ojos y se paró de puntitas, rompiendo los pocos centímetros que había entre ellos dos. Al principio, se besaron como si pidieran permiso, despacio, reconociendo cada hueco, curvatura de los labios del otro, después reconocieron sus alientos mezclados. Nessie rodeó el cuello del chico y enredó sus manos en su cabello, atrayéndolo con fuerza. Alec pasó las manos a la cintura de ella y la apretó con fuerza, mientras empujaba con su lengua los labios de ella, abriendo su boca y profundizando el beso. Renesmme gimió y sus piernas flaquearon mientras Alec exploraba con cuidado, sin prisa, con caricias, cada parte de su boca, jugaban sus lenguas, se enredaban….Renesmee mordió a Alec y le arrancó un gemido que compensó al abrazarla con aún más fuerza, provocando que la camisa que traía se levantase un poco.

Con calma, Alec acarició su espalda tersa y sintió cómo se arqueaba, soltando un gemido muy excitante.

Renesmee de improviso, rompió el beso y lo miró a los ojos.

—Yo también te quiero, Alec. —Después, jaló al chico y el peso de ambos fue demasiado, cayeron entre la hojarasca, a un lado del lago donde una vez, Leah y Ness intercambiaron sonrisas.

Alec besó el cuello de Ness y descendió sobre el escote, acarició con lujuria las piernas bien torneadas y besó cada parte desnuda de sus brazos, Ness atrapó al chico con sus piernas y cualquier hueco que existía, se rompió. Alec cayó encima de ella y sintió las curvas de ella amoldarse a las propias. Se alzó para besarla, sintiendo el placer indescriptible de la excitación y el amor correspondido.

Después, todo fue locura.

.

.

**Hola!**

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por leerme y tener la paciencia de esperar a que actualice. De verdad que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por sacarlo lo más pronto posible.**

**No olviden, después de leer, ¡Dejen un Review!**

**Nota:Dejar un review aumenta las posibilidades de ver a Jake con los lentes de pasta dura de Ness.**

**Besos!**


End file.
